The Slave's Tale: A Dragonborn Comes
by Ji-Smith
Summary: Damos the Redguard, has finally escaped his former life of slavery and is a free man. But now, in the province of Skyrim, he finds himself setting off a chain of events that could destroy all of Tamriel, and it turns out that he is Nirn's only hope. Can he save Skyrim and her people, or will his actions ruin all chances for his world?
1. A Dragon's Rising

Chapter One

A Dragon's Rising

The city of Whiterun was being bathed in the warm, noon day sun, the normally cold atmosphere usually kept everyone to themselves, but the warm weather was inviting everyone out of their homes and onto the streets of Whiterun, as the day winded on. Towards the top of the hill that city was built upon, the castle of Dragonsreach stood magnificently. The Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf the Greater sat upon his throne, his steward Proventus Avenicci, and his housecarl Irileth, standing on either side of him as they conversed. As they spoke however, the large double doors of Dragonsreach opened with a loud boom, the form of a frightened guard running towards them.

"Dragon! Dragon!" He shouted, and the commotion made everyone in the large room stare. The male guard looked pitiful, his casual Whiterun armor was torn and singed, his helmet was still atop of his head, although it was it pieces. Jarl Balgruuf stood to his feet, the guard stopping halfway down the walkway to his throne before he fell, unconscious from exhaustion and fear.

"Get some help!" Irileth shouted, the Dunmer's dark skin hidden behind the leather armor she wore. Several more guards came over then, grabbing their comrade before he was taken to the barracks where he could be looked over and rest. The Jarl would look Proventus and Irileth before he spoke. "Dragon? What could he ever be talking about, surely not the dragon's from the legends of old?" He asked, before he sat back down in thought.

"Maybe they were just the rabbles of drunken guard?" Proventus Avenicci declared, the Imperial shaking his head as he dismissed the thoughts of an actual dragon attacking Whiterun. "He obviously must have mistaken some creature as a dragon, that is the only explanation."

"And what if there really is a dragon!?" Irileth spat back, the two often debated for the Jarl's favor, and the events that preceded the conversation did not matter. The two would argue back and forth for sometime before Balgruuf finally silenced them with a slam of his fist upon the arm of his throne, the Nord's anger discernible. "I won't have you two wasting my time while someone or something destroys my city, whether it is a dragon or not!" The two bowed before their Jarl before he rose. " Irileth, have all the guards inform the townspeople to return to their homes immediately, after that I want to meet with them all here, we will go over what we will do next." He declared before he walked towards the stairs.

"Yes, my Jarl." She spoke before she left quickly, not wanting to stay in the presence of Proventus Avenicci for a moment longer as she made for the guard barracks. The Imperial steward sighed before he turned, speaking to himself as he made for his room. "Sometimes I think I am just surrounded by a bunch of idiots."

The Bannered Mare was full to the brim that day, as men and women alike drank and sang songs sacred to their people and reveled in good times. At the bar sat a lone visitor to Whiterun, his reddish skin dull in the small amount of light that filled the room. He wore tattered clothes, a simple tunic with trousers, his long black hair in dreadlocks that were tied cleanly behind his head in a ponytail. The Redguard sipped his tankard of mead slowly, trying to savor the one cup that he could afford, the sounds of shouting filling the room as a guard entered the Bannered Mare.

"I have orders from the Jarl, everyone must return to their homes immediately, there is a matter that must be taken care of, and until it is, you all mustn't leave your homes." The sounds of sorrow and frustration were heard as men and women left the Bannered Mare, the lone Redguard still in his seat, his mead not even half finished. "Hey, that includes you Redguard!" The guard yelled, receiving no answer. "Get up on your feet, or I'll cut them off!" The guard unsheathed his sword, the leaving crowd now stopping as they watched.

The Redguard still did not stir, his tankard resting on the bar of the Bannered Mare before he spoke. "I am not from here, so whoever ordered you all around, it doesn't apply to me." The man spoke, his body calm as the guard fumed with anger at the audacity of the mysterious man. "So, please allow me to finish my drink, and be on my way." Before he could continue, the Redguard's drink was spilled as the guard knocked it from his hand, his sword now pressing against the Redguard's neck.

"I don't care about your drink, I don't care where you live, I just don't care! So, you will follow my orders, and you will do what I say Redguard!" The guard shouted in his ear, his sword now drawing a small stream of blood from the broken skin, the Redguard was still calm however.

"I am not seeking any trouble." He said, trying to control his anger as the guard, the Redguard really hated when people claimed assumed that they had more power over someone based on position, he had had much of that in his past, although he hated to think about it. "So if you will please stand down, I assure you that no one will get hurt here."

The guard was astonished, both at the calmness of the Redguard, and his remark. The guard started to laugh uncontrollably then, his sword drawing back from the Redguard's neck. "Of all the people who could get hurt, you think I would be the one!?" The guard asked, returning to his laughter as the Redguard continued to sip his drink. "No, my large friend, I won't be getting hurt here!" The guard's sword raised up then, as he prepared to attack, although it would never happen.

The Redguard's hands shot up, grabbing the hilt of the sword before he kneed the guard in his gut, the Redguard tearing the sword from the guard's grasp before he bashed the guard hard over the head with the blunt side of the sword's hilt. The guard lay sprawled out across the ground, stunned and confused on what had happened. Just as this was happening, a small group of his comrades walked in, seeing their friend being beaten by the Redguard. They drew their swords, taking stances behind their shields before they roared all together, now advancing towards the Redguard.

In retaliation at the oncoming force, the Redguard grabbed the small steel dagger at the fallen guard's belt, dual-wielding the two steel weapons with skill as he parried and struck at the guards, although he threw no fatal attacks toward them. The guards were amazed at the skill and finesse of the Redguard's attacks, and they all seemed to stand still to the Redguard, who easily knocked their weapons from their grip before knocking them all over the head and dropping the borrowed weapons before taking his seat again, sipping his mead.

"He's the one! Right there!" The bard of the Bannered Mare shouted, pointing at the Redguard as he ran up to the opened door, a new regiment of armed guards taking the places of the fallen ones, although these guards carried bows, and they were pointed towards the Redguard.

Sighing, the lone visitor rose, his muscle and sinew flexing under his skin as he was restrained before being hit over the head with the blunt side of another sword, his eyes closing as he was knocked out.

Jarl Balgruuf the Greater was maddened as he was awoken in the early morning hours of the day, Proventus Avenicci and Irileth alongside their Jarl as they stood on either side of the Nord's throne as he sat down to address the problem before him: a bound and attended Redguard that was seated in a wooden chair, obviously a troublemaker. "Why was I awaken at such an hour!? Has he burned my entire city down to the ground!?" Balgruuf shouted to his guards, before they stammered to talk, one of them shutting up to let the other explain.

"I am sorry, my Jarl, but we have no idea how to proceed with this man's punishment. He easily subdued an entire regiment of guards, but he didn't kill them, he just disarmed us." The guard finished before he awaited his Jarl's decree. The powerful looking Nord dismissed the guards with a flick of his hand before he turned to Damos, the Redguard looking at the Jarl lazily.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You obviously are a talented warrior, to overpower an entire regiment, that is twenty men! How did you do it?" Balgruuf questioned, awe in his eyes.

Damos said nothing, waiting to be untied before he gave his answer, the Redguard's silence and look alerting the Jarl of what he wished. Balgruuf drew his dagger, cutting the other free himself before he offered Damos the same seat to tell his tale. "I guess I was just lucky, I do not wish to explain why I am so good a fighter."

Jarl Balgruuf nodded before he took a seat on his throne again. "It is fine, I just take interest in great feats of battle. Now, let us talk about this bounty upon your head. You can pay with money, spend time in jail, or do a favor for me, but know that favor will be risky."

Damos thought long and hard on the three choices he got, he knew that the favor sounded to good to be true, and paying wasn't going to be possible, since he had nothing but the tattered clothes on his back. And the Redguard wasn't going to spend time in jail, to long he lived in a cell, and he wasn't going to go back. So with a gulp, and an unsteady nod, the Redguard spoke. "So, what is this favor you ask of me?"

"Well, I guess I'll tell you the truth. Earlier today, a guard barged his way through the doors of Dragonsreach, screaming tales of a monster. He couldn't describe the beast, although it looked as if he was attacked by a troll. His entire regiment was taken out towards the Western Watchtower. One of such skill could easily defeat such a beast, that is my task." Jarl Balgruuf smiled, he knew the Redguard would have no knowledge of the "dragon" attack, and it was a win-win situation. He kills the creature or the creature kills him.

Sighing, the Redguard nodded looking down at the wooden floorboards of the room, his dreadlocks hanging to cover his face as he broke words. "I'll do it." And with that, Balgruuf rose, directing Irileth to outfit the Redguard for his quest, Proventus scoffing before he walked off back towards his room. The Dunmer lingered however, her red eyes burning into the Redguard's image. "Rise boy, come with me." She couldn't believe that Balgruuf had lied right to the Redguard known as Damos. Such ramblings wouldn't come from a drunk, they were the cries of fear and sorrow, they had to be true. So why would Balgruuf lie to this man?

The two entered the guards barracks before the Dunmer grabbed a steel broadsword, her fingers tracing the blade before she gave him the weapon, the Redguard twirling it in his hands before he asked. "Can I have another, I am much better with two." He explained, but she continued to look through the armor they had, which signaled him that he could not.

"Listen to me, Redguard. There is more to the story that the Jarl has told you." Her words surprised her and when she turned to greet him, his eyes weren't full of surprise or worry. "The guard claimed he saw a dragon, a creature from the Nord's legends, a large fire breathing monster that can take to the skies whenever it feels danger. They are known to be quite difficult to slay, and quite terrifying as well, that is why I believe the Jarl lied to you." She confessed before he moved in front of her, looking through the armors that would best suit him.

"Are you not worried of your fate?" She asked before she stepped back, surprised at the Redguard's bravery, although she was still quite shaken.

"I am. But I have to do it, I have no money, and spending my life behind bars is out of the question, even though it is all to familiar..." He trailed off before he shook his head and continued searching. "Whether it be dragon, troll, or Daedra, I will deal with this task." He would nod before he saw it.

The studded armor was perfect, light and still very protective, something he valued very much. He removed the tattered clothes that stuck to his body and strapped the light armor to his torso. He tested it as he swung his body before he drew the sword, twirling and twisting the weapon along with his body before he sheathed it and sighed. "I take it, I won't be accompanied on this task?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"No. Jarl Balgruuf wants you to slay the beast yourself, although I am sure that you will need no assistance, a warrior like you, I believe you can slay the beast!" She spoke before she placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "I pray to Azura you return safely." Damos nodded, smiling at the familiar name before he left the castle of Dragonsreach, the moon greeting him as he exited through the main doors, the Dunmer watching him from behind.

Skyrim's cool nights were starting to feel familiar to the Redguard, Damos humming silently as he made for the Western Watchtower. A part of him told him to run and never come back, but he wanted answers. He had been attacked by one of these creatures before, but why then. It all seemed to coincidental to his arrival. As he contemplated however, he heard something sneaking up behind him and before he could draw his sword, the Redguard was pounced upon, although this was no hunting attempt.

"Subira!? Subira!" He hummed into her fur as the large black Sabre Cat rolled around with him, he purrs and roars mixed in with his laughter, the two of them little children once again as they played. Damos had told her to wait for him in the bush, although his return was delayed.

The two tossed and wrestled for a while before Damos finally rose, stopping their fun as he looked towards the Western Watchtower, flames licking against the stone column once he saw it. "I guess its just you and me Subira." He spoke, the Sabre Cat seeming to nod as the two of them made their way towards the tower.

"I promise you Subira, once we're done with this, we can do whatever we want. We can even live here in Skyrim if you want." He offered although his talking did not matter to the large pitch black predator. Her fur was standing on end, and Damos knew that she only did that when she was worried. The Redguard could feel the air grow heavy and he drew his sword once again before it all began.

The cries of a soul in help was heard and Damos began to run for it, the flames now licking at his body as he made his way into the watchtower, his faithful companion right behind him as he entered.

"Hello! Is anyone still alive here!" the Redguard shouted, and the groans of pain greeted him. Under a fallen bookshelf, a guard lay, his armor singed and torn. Damos easily lifted the heavy shelf off of the man before Subira pulled him from under it. The guard was silent but when he saw the golden eyes of the large Sabre Cat, he rose and shouted although Damos was there to comfort him. "What happened?!"

The guard was terrified, shaking and jumping at every sound. "It was the dragon! The Jarl sent us before you, although the most of our regiment was killed in the action, the others ran for the hills! I don't want to die!" Before he could be helped any further, he took off, running out of the tower before he was gone, although his screams of anguish filled the air as well.

The Redguard was shaken at first, but he swallowed his fear and exited the tower to see. The night sky was now covered in dark clouds, and thunder rumbled as a streak of lighting filled the air, the light showing the silhouette of a large creature descending from the sky. As it landed, the Redguard found himself sheathing his weapon, although he felt as if he couldn't control his body. "Who are you!?"

The dragon's laugh sounded almost human, but his style of speaking was heavy and full of accent. "I am the Loyal Hunter, Mirmulnir! You are brave. Balaan hokoron. I can sense a fire burning within, Joor!" Mirmulnir seemed confident in Damos' abilities and this made the Redguard smile, even though he was standing right in front of a dragon.

Damos drew his sword, and the dragon shook his mighty neck before he nodded. "Fine. We shall do battle, although you Joore don't understand that you cannot fight against a Dovah!" With his final words, Mirmulnir took to the skies, his roar of shaking the ground as the battle began. The Redguard would run back into the tower, telling Subira to stay where she was as he raced up the stairs to get at the dragon's level.

Once he made it to the top, Damos could see all under him. He could hear the dragon's roars, although he couldn't see it. The Redguard shouted out, before he was challenged. The dragon descended from the clouds, flying towards him on top of the tower. Seeing Mirmulnir, Damos backed up towards the opposite edge of the tower, running as fast as he could. His time in the great Alik'r desert, with all of its storms of sand, had trained his body and now he ran with great speed as he jumped from the top of the tower, grabbing onto the dragon's large horns.

Damos felt as if he were tied to a raging mammoth, as his body was slung back and forth, the dragon trying to shake the warrior from its large form. The Redguard managed to secure a hold as he stabbed and slashed his broadsword against the dragon's hide, its roars of pain filling the air as it dive bombed. Damos held on, feeling the dragon pull up slightly as it flew towards the tower.

Mirmulnir roared before he turned mid air, slamming its back into the wall of the Western Watchtower, the crashing sound of stone breaking filling the air as Damos was knocked from the dragon's body, falling all the way to the ground with a thud.

"Brit grah! I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" Mirmulnir roared before the large dragon pulled back its wings, rising into the clouds once again, a mighty streak of lighting darting across the sky. The Redguard groaned, broken and weak as he rose to his feet. His sword lay a little ways to the right, and he hobbled towards it before he fell, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword before a boot stomped next to it.

Damos was surprised when he saw that Irileth had arrived, the Dunmer's regiment of elite guards looking up into the skies as they pulled back on their arrows, the bows of the guards pointed at the sky. "Do you need some help, Damos?" She asked before she held out her hand, the Redguard grabbing it before she helped him up.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was to do this alone?" Damos asked, but Irileth only smiled as she handed him his sword, the Redguard still awaiting an answer as the guards fired their arrows, the form of Mirmulnir now visible with every crack of lighting.

"I came here on my own accord, Jarl Balgruuf was not right when he sent you out here to die. We will help you slay this dragon, and if we are punished for our endeavor, then so be it!" She exclaimed, a spark of electricity appearing in her right hand as she let loose a wicked thunderbolt into the air, the returning roar of pain signaling that her spell had connected. "Damos, I need you to get to the top of the tower! We need someone to tell us where to fire!"

The sound of a guard screaming filled the air, as Mirmulnir descended and grabbed up one of the guards, before taking off once again. The guard's cries were lost as he rose inside the dragon's fanged jaw. Damos cringed but nodded before he ran towards the tower once again. The large hole that was the result of Mirmulnir slamming the Redguard into the tower didn't affect his ascent up the building and he was soon on top again.

"He is to swift, even if they could see him they wouldn't be able to hit him." Damos said to himself as he looked up into the sky from the top of the tower, the dragon's roars seeming to edge on the sudden storm that spewed rain down upon them now. The Redguard sighed, trying to think of a way to bring the dragon to their level, an idea striking him as Mirmulnir appeared once again. This time, the dragon dive bombed before landing on the ground, swinging his tail and using his razor sharp teeth to kill any guards getting to close. "Fire!" Irileth shouted her magic striking out at the dragon as her guards let loose their arrows. Damos knew that it was the time to spring into action once again.

Pacing backward, Damos used his exceptional speed to clear the battlement of the tower once again before he sailed through the air, landing squarely on the dragon's neck as soon as he took off from the ground. The Redguard held on quick, his sword sheathed as he turned on the dragon's neck. "Get off of me!" Mirmulnir shouted.

"I will, but let's get you grounded, shall we!?" Damos exclaimed back before he turned on the dragon's neck, looking at the strong left wing of the dragon. His sword was drawn from its sheathe and Damos roared a battle cry, before he leaped from the dragon's neck and stabbed his sword into the thin patagium of the dragon's wing.

Mirmulnir roared in pain, and was suddenly darting towards the ground, his torn wing preventing him from successfully flying. Damos held on tight, as the dragon smashed into the ground, its large body making an enormous crater in the earth as the Redguard was thrown from its body.

"Slay it!" Irileth shouted to her guards, a returning battle cry filling the air as the guards drew their swords and ran towards the battered dragon. Mirmulnir wasn't finished yet, although his wing was clipped, and his body crushed from the impact, he still was a fierce creature, spitting flames and fighting back with claw and fang. The guards were making progress, although once the flames of the dragon licked their bodies, they knew that they couldn't slay him. Irileth however, continued to slash and throw spells at the dragon's hide, her attacks not making any difference.

Damos opened his eyes, his ears were ringing, his body weak and bruised. Subira licked gently at his brow, and he rose, using her as support. The Redguard looked for the sword that he wielded earlier in battle, but found it useless, the blade laying in pieces as if it were a toy sword. Damos watched as the dragon continued on, defeating most of the regiment fairly quickly.

"Damos! Damos!" Irileth shouted his name, and the Redguard snapped out of his little daze, seeing that the Dunmer was about to be slain, she was the only one that had been truly kind to him in all of this, and he ran towards the dragon, no weapon in hand as he roared a battle cry.

What Irileth saw next was truly amazing. The once broken and defeated Redguard was now beating back the dragon with his bare fists! Although they bled against the hard scales of the monster, they continued to slam against Mirmulnir form. Damos roared during the entire ordeal, grabbing weapons that littered the ground, breaking them over the dragon's head before moving to the next one. Damos grabbed a short sword then, the Redguard jumping as he landed on top of the dragon's head before he began to hack and slash at that below him.

In a final act of desperation, the mighty beast threw its head back, launching the Redguard into the air, although Damos placed two hands on the solid hilt of his weapon before he began the descent, thrusting the sword down into the top of Mirmulnir's head. "Dovahkiin! No!" The dragon shouted finally before its enormous body cringed in death, spreading out on the ground before it was still. Exhaustion moved over the Redguard then, his body collapsing over the dragon's head as he fell to the ground. The ordeal had used a dangerous amount of energy to do so and now he watched lazily as the dragon's body began to burn away, the large skeletal remains taking its place before it rested once again.

Damos was then surprised when a swirling mass of energy started to fill his body, his energy returning quickly as he watched the mysterious energy fill his body. He felt triumph, defeat, happiness, sorrow, confidence, and anxiety all at once as he rose to his feet.

Once the strange phenomenon discontinued, the Redguard was now the center of everyone's attention. Irileth along with her Nord guards all watched Damos as if he were a ghost. "What happened there? What has happened!?" The Redguard shouted, turning from face to face to look for an answer.

"By the Gods! You...your Dragonborn!" One guard finally confessed, Damos looking towards him with a uneasy look. "The Dragonborn! I cannot believe it!" He shouted, although he seemed to be happy.

The guards began to shout and cheer, Damos and Irileth the only ones that didn't seem impressed. "What is this Dragonborn you speak of!?" The Dunmer asked, her form calm and still as she awaited her answer.

"The Dragonborn is one blessed with the soul of a dragon! They use to say that the Dragonborn could slay a dragon, then steal his soul, along with his power all for himself! He is the strongest warrior in all of our history! You wouldn't understand captain, since you aren't a Nord." A guard explained before the men began to converse with their Irileth once again. Damos however different, as if a great power in him was unlocked. "Dragonborn!"

The Redguard turned his head, surprised as he awoke from his trance. A guard was telling him to show them his power, although he did not know how to use it. But when he thought about it, Damos could feel the burning feeling of the the dragon's soul entering him once again and he let it loose then.

"Fus!" Damos shouted, his voice booming like Mirmulnir's had before as a powerful shock wave of raw power erupted from his mouth. The guards, along with Irileth were on their haunches as they stared at Damos with awe. The Redguard had the same look on his face, and he spoke with excitement. "Is this permanent!?"

"Of course! You have always and will always be Dragonborn until the day you die!" A guard answered but the commotion was all stopped by Irileth, the Dunmer taking her position as housecarl to the Jarl as she spoke to Damos. "Now, you being this "Dragonborn" is just fine, but I need you to return to Jarl Balgruuf immediately to tell of what happened here."

"Understood, Subira!" The Redguard shouted, his companion jumping from the resting place before he nodded to her, jumping on her back and moving in close to her body as she began to run, carrying him along with her as they made their way back to Whiterun.

"Dragonborn!? What do you know of our the Dragonborn!?" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater asked Damos, the Redguard standing in front of him, his studded armor tattered and singed as he detailed the ordeal to the Nord king.

"That is what your men called me, after I slayed it, it burned away and some type of power surged into my body, next thing I know, I'm shouting louder than I ever have before, but it wasn't just a ordinary shout." Damos explained, Subira at his side as he comforted her. "Why would I lie to you!?"

The Jarl rose from his throne, pacing back and forth. "This is all to much to comprehend, but this much is true. On your arrival did you hear that thunderous sound?" Damos nodded. "The Greybeards have acknowledged you as the Dragonborn as well, you must heed their call!"

"The Greybeards?"

"Yes, they live in solitude at the Throat of the World, true masters of the Voice! They are not like you however, they have undergone many years of meditation to attain their knowledge, and power. Few can venture up the seven thousand steps toward High Hrothgar!"

Hrongar, the bodyguard to the Jarl stepped up then. "You are truly blessed, to train with the Greybeards! They had summoned you, so you must make your way there immediately!" The large Nord shouted, although Damos was already convinced. He was interested in this incredible power he possessed. He was this Dragonborn, and he was sure that he could get some more answers out of these Greybeards.

"I'll leave tomorrow then, but I feel like I should be able to rest, I mean I did just slay a dragon, and it wasn't easy." Damos joked and Jarl Balgruuf laughed, before he rose and placed his hands on the Redguard's shoulders. Jarl Balgruuf nodded before he had Damos attended to.

Later that night, Damos dined on the best meal he had ever had in his life. Clam chowder filled with chunks of fresh, sweet, and succulent clams, steamed mud crab legs, roasted goat, venison stew, and even mammoth steak, along with bread, cheese, Elsweyr Fondue, and tomato soup. Damos sampled all types of beverages, including Black-Briar Mead, Black-Briar Reserve, Spiced Wine, even some rum from Stros M'Kai. The Redguard was now resting in front of a fire, Subira still gnawing on the bones of an elk that was given to her for dinner.

"Subira, being the Dragonborn definitely has its perks, although I'm sure it will get worse as we go along, don't you think?" He asked her, although the large cat had given up on the hard bones of the elk and had fallen asleep, as usual. Taking this as a signal that maybe he should be sleeping as well, Damos would make his way to his bed, the soft hides that made up the sheets and covers for the piece of furniture inviting and kind.

Damos fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the new adventures he would have in the province of Skyrim.

* * *

Hello all, its Ji-Smith here! Sorry for the wait but here it is, enjoy! I want to give a shout out to T3nd0 who is letting me use some aspects of his mod for the story. If you want new chapters, leave a review on what missions you want me to do, I feel like I'll be more lenient with my story this time around and see how it goes. That's all I have for you today, I'll give out T3nd0's Skyrim nexus so you can download his amazing mod if you have Skyrim on PC, okay then. Ji-Smith out!

mods/9286


	2. A Hand of Silver

Chapter 2

A Hand Of Silver

The bright morning sun was beaming down hard on the province of Skyrim, the chilly morning air was crisp, yet heavy, feeling as if it could be cut with a blade. The tallest peak in all of Skyrim, the Throat of the World had been ascended by many, but only a few had been allowed to enter the fabled settlement of High Hrothgar. The ancient place sat pleasantly atop the seven thousand steps up the mountain and here the four mysterious Greybeards called home, although they were now joined by a fifth. The newly realized Dragonborn, Damos, was now living among them, learning their ways through the Way of the Voice, although he did sometimes venture down the mountain to explore more of Skyrim for leisure.

On this particular morning, the Redguard sat silently, in deep meditation on orders from Master Arngeir, the strongest Greybeard, and the only one who could talk since the others: Einarth, Wulfgar, and Borri could not utter a single sentence without causing an earthquake. The Redguard had completed their quest to retrieve the horn of the old master, Jurgen Windcaller. He now knew three "dragon shouts," as they were called, Unrelenting Force, Whirlwind Sprint, and Fire Breath, although he only knew one word from the last two, but his power was growing with each minute he meditated. Three days had passed since he had completed their task of him, and for those three days he was instructed to mediate, and that he did.

Now, Master Arngeir would walk towards him, the elder's long robes dragging at the ground from their length as he stood behind the Damos, before speaking calmly. "Dragonborn, your three days of meditation have ended, you may now rise." Upon being told, the Redguard did, and he now looked into his master's eyes. "Good, this is all the training we have for you at the moment, you are progressing well, I am sure you shall be a strong master one day." Arngeir bowed, Damos doing as well before the two walked back inside.

Since the Greybeards were done with him for the moment, Damos was allowed to venture down below for a few days, before he had to return for further training in the Way of the Voice. The Redguard immediately moved to his room, before strapping on his studded armor, Damos not wearing a helmet because it was unusual to him, plus he had never worn one before.

To his left side he secured two steel longswords, their blades crossing slightly at his hip, and to his right was a small dagger, just in case. To finish his outfit, the Redguard reached into the single wardrobe in his room before pulling out a long red cloak, the crimson cloth wrapping around his body like a cape. With that, Damos left the room before meeting with Arngeir once again, bowing before the master spoke. "Dragonborn, with the little time you have for leisure, I'm not sure you should busy yourself with those rapscallions."

Damos would chuckle quietly, his strong appearance softening momentarily before he finally spoke. "Trust me Master Arngeir, the Companions are as renowned as the Greybeards in some ways, but what you and the other masters have in calmness, they have in ferocity!" And with that, they bowed once again to each other before Damos left the fabled settlement, known as High Hrothgar.

"Tear his arm off!" Damos heard, his blood running hot as he brawled with Farkas, the large Nord dodging the Redguard's punches before returning with a flurry of his o

Damos loved the Companions, the hearty group of warriors were always caught up in reveling and fighting, and this complimented Damos' attitude wonderfully. He remembered when he first met them, the Redguard and Subira had run into three of their members on his way to the Throat of the World, Aela the Huntress, Ria, and good old Farkas himself. The three of them were fighting a rather agitated giant, and weren't faring very well until Damos and Subira jumped in to help.

When the beast was slain, Damos was offered a place among their ranks, since his prowess in battle was extraordinary, Aela remarked that he fought even better than Skjor, the strongest Companion besides the Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane. Once all the introductions were made, Damos happily joined the band of warriors, and all was good.

However, as Farkas and Damos sparred, the group of their comrades still shouting around them, Skjor stormed into the mead hall will a troubled look upon his face. Aela, calmly leaving the two to continue before she walked over to her closest friend in the Companions, conversing with him silently before she too looked very grim look on her face.

"Are you sure!? Have they taken this much ground in such a short time!?" She asked him, her painted face stricken with worry.

"I am, I have received information that Krev the Skinner has taken refuge in Gallows Rock! The Circle must take an initiative, I am sure three of us can surely take the entire fort on our own, although I am sure the old man won't allow it. Vilkas won't want to embrace the gift he has been given, and he has convinced Farkas as well." Skjor explained before he turned to the dueling pair, Damos striking Farkas with quick punch.

"You surely cannot be thinking of...that?" She questioned before his silent stare confirmed her worries. The Nord sighed, nodding to her friend before she spoke once again. "Fine. We will do it tonight, I am sure he will help us." She would finish before she walked downstairs into the barracks. Skjor grunted before he walked towards the fighting Nord and Redguard, his hands resting on both their shoulders.

"If you two can stop talking for one moment, I would have a word with Damos, alone." He said, before he wheeled Damos off, the Redguard confused as he was lead out of Jorrvaskr and into the streets of Whiterun as the two Companions conversed.

"Are you well? How is everything going Damos?" Skjor kept asking as the two of them continued, although Damos answered everything with a shrug. "Good, because I have a great favor to ask of you." He finally admitted, stopping along with the Redguard before he further explained.

"You see, the Companions have been sworn enemies with a group of hunters called the Silver Hand. These men and women have sworn their lives to end the existence of a certain "archetype" of warriors, and the group you know as the Circle fill this category of warrior. I want you to meet me at the Skyforge tonight, we will talk more then." And with that, the Nord would turn from the Redguard leaving his questions unanswered and curiosity burning.

Damos stirred in his tent, since Subira wasn't allowed in Jorrvaskr, the big cat was forced to sleep outside the walls of Whiterun, and the Redguard wasn't going to have his best friend sleep alone in the wilderness, even if she was one of the deadliest predators in Skyrim. As he shifted, he could feel the cool air of evening time lick his body. Sighing, he would rise, securing his swords and dagger before he left Subira on her own, petting her and smiling at her purring before he moved back into the city.

Once Damos made it to the Skyforge, the Redguard would see the burning of a torch, his eyes squinting as he saw that Skjor was the one wielding it. "Welcome, we are almost ready to begin." The man said simply before he motioned for Damos to stand behind him.

"What are we waiting for?" The Redguard asked.

"You mean who are we waiting for, and she is right there." Skjor corrected before he pointed, another torch coming into view before Aela was standing before them. The female Nord would smile to Damos, and nod to Skjor before she spoke. "Damos, before we do this, I just wanted to tell you good luck." Although the Redguard had no idea what she was talking of, he nodded.

She would smile once again before she walked up to the large formation that the Skyforge sat upon. The rough looking stone was still until Aela seemed to disappear into it. Damos was confused and frightened at first but was assured when Skjor placed a hand upon his shoulder and spoke. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good, I hope you can be an asset to our cause." Skjor said finally before he led Damos into the Underforge, an equally legendary part of the Companions history and legend. As they entered ,Damos was amazed of the place hidden so well, but was shocked to see a monstrous beast in front of him, although it seemed familiar in several ways. Its fur was a rich mixture of browns and reds, and the creature's form was slightly elegant.

"I see you recognize Aela, even in this form." Skjor chuckled before he walked over to the beast, the Nord's calm demeanor calmed Damos as well and he nodded. The Redguard breathed heavily, he had a little experience with the strong creatures, he had killed one before, he was even offered the gift of lycanthropy from its creator, Hircine, Lord of the Hunt. But even Damos didn't think that he would actually consider becoming one of the fierce beasts.

"Aela will be your forebear, but I warn you Damos. The blood of the wolf is not something to flaunt around, few accept the gift, and even fewer accept the fact of having it. I hope you are wise with this power that we are about to give you?" Skjor spoke slowly before he grabbed the strong looking arm of the beast.

"Why not?" Damos said, almost surprising himself. He wasn't quite sure of the agreement, but he had to help them anyway he could.

"Fine then." With that, Skjor would pull a dagger from his belt. The Nord would carefully slice the werewolf's wrist, spilling Aela's blood into the stone fountain before them. Damos sighed, looking at the thick crimson liquid. "We drink the blood to pass on our gift instead of the bite, since the ladder can easily kill someone instead of turn them." Skjor explained.

"Okay okay!" Damos shouted before he moved closer, closing his eyes. Before he could regret it, Damos plunged his entire head into the fountain, drinking the irony tasting liquid slowly before he actually started to like the thick drink. Finishing the entire fountain quickly, Damos threw his head back before he felt his entire body burning intensely in pain.

"Good, now embrace the strength, embrace the ferocity, embrace the wolf!" Skjor shouted.

Damos' eyes clouded over, and he felt himself grow hotter and hotter. His entire body seemed to scream in pain. He yelled out, falling to the floor before he crawled toward the other exit out of the Underforge. Falling and getting back up to his hands and knees repeatedly, Damos managed to crawl out of the Underforge into the wilds of Skyrim, feeling the familiar cold breezes of night.

His skin began to stretch as he started to increase in size, his eyes turning from their usual amber to bright yellow, his pupils slanted as he continued to shift. His screams became groans, which turned into growls before changing into roars as his arms and legs elongated. Damos' human teeth were now falling from his mouth, being pushed out by the canine comparatives that grew in place of them, his mouth dripping blood. The Redguard's long dreadlocks now hung loosely around his head as his armor ripped from his body, his weapons falling to the ground before he was completely naked. His features grew broader, more animal-like, and his body slightly less muscular. Above his rear, a tail began to poke out and with a final roar, Damos was "changed." He looked similar to Aela, although he was much larger, heavier, and instead of the rich brown color, his fur was darker than ebony, the black color of his pelt camouflaging the large werewolf well in the night.

The werewolf looked all around, even though it was a raging beast that could kill almost anything, the Redguard Damos still controlled its body, his mind in place of the wild animal he took form of. He was amazed at all the things he could perceive, his new form granting heightened senses. His vision allowed him to see well in front of him, he could also see in the dark better than in the day as a human. His smell alerted him of everything around him, his body was extremely sensitive to touch, he could feel the vibrations from a elk's hooves well away from him, he could taste it on his tongue, and he could hear its heart beating, even though it was more than a mile away.

Before he did anything else, he could hear the lone howl of another werewolf, recognizing the howl. The pitch and tone gave away that it was female, and the familiar smell alerted him that it was Aela, waiting for him. Damos' wolf form howled back before it began to run on all fours, each bound longer than several strides of a full grown man.

The two moons, Masser and Secunda shined brightly down on the werewolf as his form continued to run towards its companion. The large black lycanthrope breathed heavily, turning left and right as he avoided trees and rocks, using every sense to easily pinpoint exactly where Aela was. His body was free and his mind overcome with the feeling as he continued across Skyrim. Damos leaped across the White River before continuing on the other side, his lupine body quickly resuming its previous pace.

Smelling the air once again, the werewolf could sense that Aela was now very close and its pace slowed, although it wasn't Damos doing it. His body suddenly tired and he could feel his heart beating heavily as it seemed to shrink in his chest.

An intense wave of fatigue swept over him and with that, Damos was Damos once again. His form rolled on the ground as his body couldn't keep up with the pace he was going at before he was face up on his back, sprawled out and completely naked. The rush of adrenaline that came with the transformation was gone now, and Damos found himself passing out, his eyes still bright yellow as they closed.

"Wake up!" Damos heard and he rose slowly, rubbing his head as it throbbed with pain. Before him, Aela the Huntress stood, her form looking worried and frantic. She sighed before she stood up from her knees. "You scared me there! I see you had a good time during your first transformation?" She questioned, giggling slightly at the fact that he was completely naked in front of her.

The Redguard gasped before he was covered with a loincloth, provided by Aela. "Hmm, you seemed to enjoy the view, where are we?" Damos asked as he stood, the loincloth tied around his hips as he looked. It was still dark, the two moons, Masser and Secunda shining above their head.

"We are a few leagues away from Gallows Rock. You passed out here after your transformation ended, you did quite well for the first time, some can't control the bloodlust." She explained with a frown. "Although the absence of food in your stomach plus the fact you didn't feed while in beast form put a strong strain on your body, to explain further, your body's metabolism heightens tremendously and if you don't feed while in beast form, you can die! Lucky for you, you just passed out, although you slept for an entire day."

"An entire day!? But its still night!" Damos shrieked, surprised at the female's response to his question.

"Yes, the night of the day after you were turned, you have to be more careful Damos, the flesh of your enemies will sate your bloodlust, plus lengthen the amount of time you can spend in beast form. Now get dressed, we have work to do!" Aela announced before throwing his things to him, including his twin longswords and his dagger. Since he destroyed the armor he had been wearing during his shift, Aela had supplied him with Scaled Armor instead, although his crimson cloak was still intact.

"So, shall we go?" He answered before standing before her, fully outfitted and ready for battle.

"Yes, we must hurry though, Skjor has entered without backup, I fear he may have found trouble inside." She spoke before looking to the ground, he could practically feel the worry roll off her body as he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay." He smiled before he turned and lead her through the underbrush. Even as a human, Damos was surprised to find his senses were still heightened to a point far exceeding his senses before the beast blood courses through his veins, although they weren't as good as when he was in beast form. As they neared Gallows Rock, Aela took the lead, drawing her longbow before knocking an arrow.

"There are four correct?" Damos asked, sniffing the air with his strong sense of smell, noting two scents in front of him. Aela nodded before she moved closer towards the front arch of Gallows Rock. In the front courtyard of the fort, two forms stood around a fire to warm up. The Redguard sighed, drawing his swords, the familiar tactic of dual-wielding never failing him before now his main style of combat. "I will take out the archer on the far side of the fire, cause a distraction to that they look up, then you battle with the other, okay?" Aela instructed, her arrow drawing back.

"Got it!" Damos shouted, before he ran towards the two guards. Immediately, they drew their weapons, the archer suddenly falling as Aela's arrow found its target, striking the elven archer directly in the heart before Damos jumped to attack the second guard, seeing now that it was a Nord.

"I'll kill you werewolves!" He shouted, drawing a heavy looking bastard sword. The steel longswords that Damos wielded struck against the blade of the sword of the Nord, before they drew back and started to continuously strike at against the Nord. "Die Redguard!" The Silver Hand hunter shouted before he lifted the sword, bringing it down hard as it glanced off the shoulder crest of Damos' scaled armor, causing him to stagger.

"Damn!" Damos cursed before he staggered, the Nord taking the chance to arc his blade once again.

This time, Damos dodged, before he rolled behind the Nord, his blades slashing at the hunter's sides as he moved behind him, blood spraying from the gashes. Screaming in pain, the Silver Hand warrior kicked at Damos before the Redguard jumped backward, advancing once again as he buried his blades into the Nord's gut. Seeing that his swords weren't doing enough, Damos grabbed his dagger before he slashed the Nord's neck open, blood spraying over the guard before he fell.

"Damos, don't forget the other two!" Aela shouted, letting loose another arrow towards the two advancing guards as they rushed the two Companions. Unable to unsheathe his swords in time, Damos grabbed the silver bastard sword from the ground before he ran towards the advancing warriors. Drawing back, the Redguard threw the bastard sword, his hands then pulling the longswords free from their sheaths as he made time. The bastard sword struck the front warrior, before Damos finished him by slicing his neck open with a spinning slash of his left sword, blocking the last warrior's attack while spinning before he heard a grunt and thud.

"A clean yet messy set of kills Damos!" Aela shouted from her place, two of her arrows sticking out of the back of the Silver Hand warrior. She walked over and patted his back before she walked to the door of the fort. "Will you do the honors!?"

"Gladly!" Damos agreed before he ran towards the door, jumping and kicking it open. "Let's do this then!"

The journey through the fort was fairly quick. Damos easily finished off all the guards who didn't hear them coming once he and Aela made their presence known. The first room held two Redguard warriors, and Damos felt sick to his stomach as he slayed them, although it passed. As they finished, the Redguard was greeted by the hanging corpse of another lycanthrope.

"They are ruthless, although this one seems different." He commented, noting the strong scent of death on this corpse.

"Some cannot control their bloodlust, they are driven into a fury of madness, constantly feeding on anything they can get their hands on. This one either died from its wounds, or its hunger, hard to tell." She said blankly before turning, but Damos lingered.

"Aela, wait. I know why I am so plagued by this one, he was a Redguard." He said before sighing and shaking his head. Grabbing one of the torches outside the small room, the Redguard would set the werewolf's corpse on fire, the dry body burning quickly.

"I know you grieve for you brethren, but we must continue!" Aela spoke sternly and he nodded before he followed her deeper into the fort. They easily slew the following guards and once they were at the last room, the Nord stopped the small party. "Damos, we must tread carefully now. Their leader, Krev the Skinner, is a strong warrior. Actually, we don't know what he is, Krev has always been a mystery to us, we don't even know what race he is!"

The Redguard nodded, before he unsheathed his swords for the final time, ready to fight as best he could, Aela knocking three arrows to her longbow. The two of them breathed silently, Damos praying to Azura quietly before he exhaled and kicked the door down, causing the commotion.

The first person Damos saw was a Silver Hand warrior using a tanning rock in front of them, although the kick to the door had alerted her. She turned but never saw battle as Aela's arrow took her life.

Krev the Skinner, along with the other five Silver Hand warriors all stood up from their chairs and drew their weapons, prepared for battle. Damos roared a battle cry before Aela shot off her second arrow, although she missed her target, Krev the Skinner, as he dodged behind a pillar in the room. The Silver Hand leader was different from what the Redguard had heard about however. Tales had been told that he could cut a werewolf in half with a blade, but this man, a Breton, did not wield anything larger than a dagger.

"Kill them!" He shouted before cutting his palm, his crimson blood dripping from the ground before a strong pulse of electricity erupted from his hand, striking Damos in the chest. The Redguard yelled out in pain and surprise before landing on his back, his two swords on either sides of him.

"Damos!" Aela shouted before she to was struck with a strong blast of raw powerful electricity, although his blast his her in the side, knocking her into a wall before she was out cold. Damos grunted before he managed to grab one sword, the yells of a Silver Hand warrior wielding a battleaxe ringing in his ears as the Orc charged him. The Redguard had only a second to throw up his blade, the crashing blow breaking the weapon in two.

"I'll kill you, Bastard!" The Orc shouted once again, before he lifted his battleaxe once more, Damos taking the opportunity to roll to the side, hearing the battleaxe's blade crash against the stone floor before Damos stabbed the Orc in the leg with his dagger, the warrior's shouts of pain silenced quickly as the Redguard grabbed his second sword, slicing open the Orc's neck before he used his body to block another incoming blast of magic from Krev the Skinner. "Tell me, what does such a strong warrior need magic for!? Fight me head on!" The Redguard shouted before ducking, an arrow embedded in the door behind him, shot from a Bosmer across the room from him.

Krev the Skinner stopped his warriors for a second and extinguished the magic from his palm before he made his reply, his voice pompous and confident. "Oh, well I grew tired of hacking and slashing! That's when I discovered that being a Breton gives me the best of both worlds!" Krev finished before he laughed maniacally.

The Redguard grunted before he threw the Orc body from his, his dagger taking the place of his broken sword as he dual-wielded his two leftover weapons. Damos was exhausted, the blast had taken more out of him than he had thought, plus the fighting prior to this had weakened his body. Looking to the left, Damos could see that Aela was beginning to stir, and knowing that Krev would call for attack soon enough, Damos took the initiative. "Hmm, so I guess being blessed with the blood of the wolf gives me the best of both worlds as well, correct?"

A strong wave of power coursed through Damos, and he shouted, dropping his longsword and throwing his dagger at Krev. The commotion of him doing this allowed him to grab Aela and station her in the hallway behind the door before they started their attack again. The dagger had been thrown at Krev the Skinner, although he ducked and it had struck the Altmer behind him.

Damos could feel the transformation coming upon him, and he smiled once Aela finally opened her eyes. Once he saw that she was okay, he let the final barrier open and the shift began. The pain of the change was less now, and much quicker and by the time Aela was fully cognitive, he was in beast form, his strong pitch black form roaring before bursting through the door once again.

Four warriors, including Krev the Skinner now inhabited the largest room in Gallows Rock. The lycanthrope had easily picked up their locations and even heard the crackle of lighting once again.

Krev the Skinner was surprised at the speed of this one, his claws now finding their way into the body of his second in command, the closest to the beast. Damos' claws went cleanly through the Silver Hand warrior's body, and they pierced out of his back before the werwolf threw the body at another warrior. A tremendous roar came from the black monster, and Krev let loose a wicked thunderbolt, missing as the werewolf bounded on all fours towards his fallen comrade.

Before the third warrior could push the corpse of his now fallen friend off of his body, the lycanthrope was tearing his flesh, splattering tissue, blood, and bone everywhere before being struck in the shoulder, the silver blade of the small sword burning heavily before the beast batted the second warrior away, the female flying through the air from the attack before smashing against stone wall and dying.

"Come on!" Krev taunted, watching his last comrade die before charging a furious ball of energy within his hands. "I hope you are ready, the Twin Blood magic I have been using was some of my weakest, I hope your ready for an all out attack!" The Breton growled.

From each hand, a fountain of blood seemed to fuel the ball of energy in his hands, and finally he let it loose, the strong ripple of energy striking the lycanthrope square in the chest once again, this time it was stronger than a strike of lighting.

This send Damos' beast form flying back into the wall, crashing into the stone wall and even breaking into the next room. Dust filled the air, and Krev fell to his knees, exhausted. Using the Twin Blood magic cost blood of course, and such a strong attack did weight in on the body. "Bastard..."

The name only seemed to provoke the werewolf, and he emerged injured, but still capable of battle from the hole, his singed fur still tingling with static as it roared, bounding at Krev the Skinner with an amazing burst of speed. Without thinking, Krev charged up another attack, pumping in a larger amount of blood this time, the fireball roaring with fury as it lashed out.

The distance was short, and although it hit its target, Krev the Skinner was caught up in the fiery explosion caused by his own attack, plus the fact that the claws of the lycanthrope had already slashed his chest open.

Damos rose from a pile of rubble, his wolf form exhausted as he viewed the area around him. The Redguard rose, his life threatening injuries healed during his change back into human form, although he still felt pain and sported a few broken ribs. Aela had finally managed to rise and walk over before she fell to her knees, her body shaking as she leaned over a body. "Its Skjor..."

Still completely naked, the Redguard walked over, sighing as he confirmed the body as Skjor's, its scent reeking of death. Aela the Huntress would rise before she looked at him, both disregarding the Redguard's nakedness. "You did good here today, although we have lost one of our own."

Laughing filled their ears, and they both looked behind Damos, Krev the Skinner barely holding on to life as he laughed at their lost. He coughed heavily, the sign of his apparent death, as he spoke. "I...knew you two...would defeat us...that's..why we..killed him, so even if...you did win...we would come out on...top." Krev tried to laugh but he was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

"Hmm, well your going to die, it can't be all that bad." Damos returned before he looked around, picking up a dagger and slicing his palm. "But, I have a batter idea, a choice for you."

Squeezing his hand to get the blood flowing, Damos grabbed Krev the Skinner's mouth, easily overpowering the man's resistance before he opened it and dripped several drops of blood in his mouth explaining as he lifted his hand. "You see, lycanthropy is a very tricky disease, the strain can be released through the bite, which is much more dangerous than the other way..."

Krev realized what was going on then and he tried to spit out the blood as Damos continued. "The ingestion of blood is much safer, and works quicker. See, your already healing up!" The Redguard chuckled as Krev the Skinner's wounds began to heal, slowly but surely. His coughing backed down, and the blood of the wolf was starting to set in. "You Bastard! You have turned me into a demon, into the lowest scum!"

"Damos! Why did you do that, the gift isn't anything to just give away!" Aela shouted, running over and looking at Krev the Skinner sit up.

"I'll kill you two for this!" Krev shouted before he used the blood that was still fresh on his body before he tried to use it for his Twin Blood magic, although nothing happened, and the magic began to fizzle out. "What!? Why isn't it working!?"

"Oh, and since you are stricken with the blood of a lycanthrope, your Twin Blood magic is impossible to cast now, since your blood isn't pure anymore. So, I guess you can't use that type of magic anymore, Krev the Skinner!"

Standing then, Damos walked over to Skjor's body before he stooped and prayed for the fallen warrior. "I am sorry my friend, but I need it more than you do now..." The Redguard spoke before he removed the Wolf Armor from Skjor's corpse, before pulling the sabre from the Nord's side. "Aela, do you think we should go?"

The female Nord, still looking at Krev the Skinner seethe in anger at his soon to be lifestyle nodded before she moved behind him, the Redguard walked up to the Breton before speaking. "Now for the choice...you can live the life of a lycanthrope, without our guidance..." Damos then grabbed his dagger before placing it in Krev the Skinner's hand. "...Or you can end it right here, whatever you choose is fine with me."

And with that, the Redguard turned grabbing the body of Skjor before he and Aela left Krev to ponder on the choice he was given. The Breton seethed in anger, looking at the dagger before he squeezed the small blade in his hand, sighing before he turned the dagger towards himself and plunged it in his heart, choosing death over the life of a werewolf.

Skjor's body was dressed once again in his wolf armor as his pyre burned the Nord's bod y away, freeing his spirit to pass on to Sovngarde. Looking on, Damos and Aela sat close together, the Redguard hugging the female Nord close to his body as she grieved for her lost shield-brother. She did not wail, although she did shed tears and Damos was silent.

"Damos, he really is gone! I told him not to go by himself, he needed his shield-brethren! It's my fault..." She spoke before the Redguard interrupted her. "No! It's not your fault, Skjor chose to go ahead, he knew the danger in doing so, and I'm sure when death came, he was prepared for it." He finished before he rose.

Damos was now dressed in the topless fur armor that one of the Silver Hand warriors was wearing.

"Where are you going now?"

"I have to return to High Hrothgar, the Greybeards aren't very forgiving and they gave me only three days for "leisure," but I trust you that I will be back. Tell everyone I am sorry for what happened, and that I will return soon." He smiled before turning, although Aela stopped him. The Nord rose from her spot and ran towards him, kissing him quickly before she spoke once again.

"Thank you for everything you have done. I know that Skjor would have been very proud of you." She said, blushing slightly before turning and sitting back on her log, staring at the fire burn brightly in the dark.

Nodding at the sight of her, Damos too turned from her, the snow tickling his bare torso as he secured the sabre at his side before starting his way, back up the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar.

In the realm of Moonshadow, the Daedric Prince Azura smiled as she looked at her champion finish his quest, the water in her silver fountain rippling to obstruct the image of him before she sat upon her throne,

_Damos, my child. I am so happy to see that you are safe and sound, although I am surprised at the Nord's choice of kissing you. _She giggled, her Winged Twilights smiling along with their queen before one landed in front of the Prince. "My Queen, I have informed many travelers and wayfarers of your shrine. Lord Damos will most likely intercept the message sooner than later."

_Good, thank you. _Azura smiled before she rose from her shrine again, looking out of the large window of her Rose Palace, looking over the Silver City that stood around it. Smiling, the Prince would whisper her blessings to the Redguard. _Damos, my child. May you be blessed throughout your journeys, and may we meet soon enough._

* * *

Hey everybody, sorry for the wait but here's the second chapter. If you want more chapters, leave a review on some ideas and suggestions on which missions I should do, but know that they might not be done as you want it, just how I think they should have been done in Skyrim. Thanks for all the love. Shout out to T3nd0 once again for letting me use elements of his wonderful mod, if you have Skyrim on PC check him out. A'ight then, I'm out!

T3nd0's Skyrim Nexus Profile: . ?/user/3958792-t3nd0/


	3. A Star So Black

Chapter 3

A Star So Black

_Damos! _The shout erupted in the Dragonborn's head as he sat up quickly from the bed he slept in. He was now in the Rift, the southern most hold in the province of Skyrim. To be more specific, he was staying the night at the Sarethi Farm, sharing the bed with the two sisters, Avrusa and Aderi Sarethi, their naked forms on either side of his. As he relaxed back down into the bed, he was questioned by one of his bed mates. "Are you okay, my love?" Avrusa, the elder sister, asked him as she awoke from her spot at his side, her breasted chest now pushing against his as she rolled on top of him once again, kissing him passionately.

"Yes, I am fine, although I haven't been able to rest for quite some time. My dreams have been plagued night after night, and I fear it is something more than just the beast blood." He explained, caressing her form as she lay atop of his form, Avrusa relaxing into him.

"Maybe you should try and pursue the thing that is bothering you, if you face your fears, they have no power against you, and just maybe you will gain something from your experiences." Avrusa said sweetly before she kissed his neck. Damos looked up, feeling the cool early morning air chill his body as he thought of what the Dunmer had said. Maybe he should investigate these episodes he had been having.

"Thank you Avrusa, I will depart today once the day has begun." He said before he felt her shudder in disappointment, she was obviously looking forward to spending more time with him. "Is there something wrong Avrusa?" He asked before he looked into her eyes.

She shook her head, smiling even though she was sad to see him go. "No, I am happy that you have chosen to take charge of your life. Now, take to my thigh once more before leave, I would have you partake of my flesh without my sister interrupting us." She said before kissing him deeply once again, rolling until he was on top before she pulled her into him, the two of them making the best of the rest of the night.

The sun shined brightly above the Sarethi Farm as Damos finally exited the small household as he made his way deep into the lush birch forests of the Rift. The Redguard was planning to meditate, his training with Master Arngeir had taught him about the values of the sacred practice, and he found himself doing it on his own more and more as he adventured throughout Skyrim. Right now, the last Dragonborn was trying to find the most natural spot he could find so that he could meditate, having a calm, serene area usually helped him.

After a while, Damos came upon Lake Geir, the large body of water shining in the early morning sun as the Redguard's form took a seat at its shore. Damos' body was rigid, sighing before he ceased all movement excluding his shallow breathing. His mind went blank, and several moments later, the Redguard was in a complete trance. Even though his physical body was still, his mind took shape of an astral projection, and he was able to "travel without traveling," so to speak.

"So, it finally worked, I guess sooner is better than later. Now what is wrong with my conscience?" He asked himself, although the answer was standing silently behind him, not in the physical world, but in the astral plane of existence.

_I hope you haven't forgotten my voice, I have been calling to you for quite some time. _Damos heard before he turned, his eyes resting upon the shining form of a woman. She was exquisite, wearing long robes of gray. Her hair was blacker than the blackest ebony, and her eyes brighter than the sun. Upon her head she wore a crown stylized as a sun, and around her neck, a necklace that resembled the a full moon. _Hello, my child, it is wonderful to see you._

"Azura...?" Damos gasped looking at the beautiful woman as his astral body walked closer to her, she would nod and he found himself crying uncontrollably as he fell to his knees in happiness, she had been with him since he was taken as a slave all those years ago, and since he had entered Skyrim, their link had been cut for some odd reason. "I have missed you so much!"

_As I have missed you, Damos. I hate to rush our conversation, but I have little time, I am growing weaker by the second. _The Daedric Prince said, and as she was before him, the Redguard could see that her aspect was fading quickly. "Azura, what is happening?!"

_Your questions will all be answered soon enough, but I have a task for you. _She burst into a fit of coughing before she could continue. _My artifact, you must go to my shrine, in the mountains south of Winterhold! There you will find the last of my loyal disciples, she will help you along the way. And for you effort..._ Azura would wave her hand, Damos' astral form shining as she did, his eyes glowing white like hers. _I have to go now, my child. Help me before my power fades away...hurry! _

"I will!" He assured her, his eyes full of determination. Seeing the look in his eyes, the Prince's aspect would smile as she did in her realm of Moonshadow, and it disappeared, leaving the astral projection of Damos to return to his physical body before he opened his eyes. "Azura, thank you..." He said before he made a fist, his newly manifested magical powers revealing themselves as his hand burst into flame. "...For the gift!" And with that, he dispelled the flames in his hand before turning and hurrying toward his destination.

Windhelm, the oldest city in all of Skyrim, and the capital city in the hold of Eastmarch. It was constantly being showered in freezing blizzards, and today was no different. Since he came from a province full of deserts, Damos felt very unfamiliar in the chilly city, but the cold did not bother him, another positive of the beast blood that ran through his veins. He was now walking the long stone bridge that crossed the White River below as he made his way toward the Candlehearth Hall. Sporting an angry look upon his face, the Redguard was not questioned once he made it to the main gate.

Upon his entrance to the city, he would witness an argument going on between a Dunmer and a pair of Nords. "Your not welcome here!" Shouted one of them, the Nord carrying a cup in one hand, obviously a frequent sipper. Making his way toward the trio, Damos was noticed once he got close enough. "Hey! What do you want Redguard?!" Shouted the drunken Nord before he grabbed them both by their collars, easily lifting them off their feet. "Leave her be, or I will personally deal with you both!" He challenged, he was not in a playing mood, Azura was in trouble and he needed information badly.

Letting them down, the two Nords ran screaming leaving him and the Dunmer alone as she turned to him. "Thank you very much." He shook his head, telling her that he needed no thanks but he then turned to her as well, not prodding her for answers. "Can you tell me how to get to the Shrine of Azura from here?" He asked with a desperate look.

"Why would you want to go there?! No one worships the Daedra anymore, and if they do, I've never..."

"Do you know or not?!" He shouted at her, his anger and desperation apparent as she shook then, her form nodding before she resumed her talking with an answer.

"Once you exit the city, go North, keep going until you come upon Whistling Mine, once you make it there, you have to head West. You'll have to climb a little but that's the most direct route I can tell, please let me be now!" She said quickly before he shooed her away, his mind thinking over the directions.

Taking the time to gather some supplies, the Redguard finally ditched the belted tunic he wore during his leisure and donned his topless fur armor that he recovered from the Silver Hand camp, Gallows Rock. Instead of twin swords, Damos chose to carry only a dagger this time, hoping that the less he carried the faster he could get to the shrine. Once he was outfitted and ready for his journey, Damos departed from Windhelm, stealing a horse from the stables outside the city before he took off.

The journey North was fairly easy, but once he made it to Whistling Mine, the trekking got rough. Abandoning the road, Damos drove his horse up the mountain, running past snow bears and frost trolls all the while. The blizzards had only gotten worse on his way up the mountains and by the time he and his horse were three fourths up, Damos couldn't see his hand in front of him. "Damn!" He shouted, his horse tripping slightly before the equine started to stumble down the mountain, although still focused on his duty, Damos jumped from the back of the stolen horse, the creature falling down the face of the mountain, its screams of horror greeting its ears as it disappeared from his view as he clung to the cold stone.

"I'm coming Azura!" He assured himself as he drew his dagger before stabbing it into the hard rock, although it wasn't easy, his dagger did tear through the hard sinew of the mountain and he used it along with his free hand to climb. Before he could make it to the top however he was beginning to tire, and his body was shaking. The blizzard tearing at his bare torso, the Redguard tapped into his beast blood before he gave one last heave, launching himself up and atop the mountain. The soft white snow chilled his sweaty body and he rose out of it as quickly as he could after he had regained his strength.

As he stood up however, the Redguard was amazed when he looked up at the Shrine of Azura, the large stone monument was very detailed, Damos questioned how the Dunmer of Old were able to carve the rock to make it look as soft as silk. Continuing his inspection of the statue, the Dragonborn finally saw someone praying on their knees at the base of the statue. Damos sighed before he walked up the steps that led to the platform, before he heard the disciple's words. "I take it you are here to help our weakening Queen?"

By the tone of her voice, Damos could hear that she was a Dunmer as well. He nodded before she rose from her praying, the Dunmer's features now visible as she turned to him, the same ashen colored face and burning red eyes. "I am Aranea Ienith, the last of Lady Azura's loyal disciples, and you are Damos, her champion?"

He nodded. "Yes, how did you know that, and how did you know my name?"

"Lady Azura has blessed me with the gift of foresight, and what she sees, I see as well." The female Dunmer would turn her back to him before she began praying once again. "To continue your quest, you must find an "elven mage able to turn the brightest star as black as night," he is said to be found in Winterhold, go there and you will find him." Nodding, Damos turned from the Dark Elf, looking at the large statue of Azura once again before he set off in search for his target.

Winterhold, the snowiest city in all of Skyrim, was particularly empty since the "Great Collapse," a horrible event that sent most of the city descending into the Sea of Ghosts. The Redguard walked in, his topless fur armor barely shielding him from the raging blizzard that was tearing at his flesh. Since his quick journey to Winterhold, Damos felt that he had enough time for a drink and maybe a bite to eat, so he entered the The Frozen Hearth, the only inn in the entire city.

Upon his entrance, the Dragonborn would witness the argument between two men, a Nord and a Altmer. The Nord was complaining about some experiments that the elf claimed were safe, although Damos doubted it. Walking over to the elf, he would question the man quickly. "Are you the elven mage that studies the stars?" The question seemed to catch the Altmer off guard.

"Who are you?! I won't answer anymore questions!" He shouted before walking into his rented room, leaving the Redguard alone.

"You think me a fool?! You will talk! Lady Azura needs my help!" He growled before following the Altmer into his room, his dagger now pressed into the elf's neck as he threatened him, pushing him against the wall as he awaited his answer.

"Yes, yes! I am Nelacar, I have studied the stars before, do not hurt me!" Damos withdrew his dagger. "Thank you, now if I may, what do you know about soul gems?" When the Redguard didn't answer Nelacar did it for him. "They are use for enchanting, but they are always consumed, except for one." Looking outside his door, the elf would close the door before he continued. "Azura's Star, a powerful artifact of her creation, it allows an unlimited amount of souls to pass through it, this is what I was studying..."

The two of them conversed for about an hour, and once Nelacar had finished his tale, the Redguard would rise, his face twisted in the disrespect for Azura, how dare they! "Where can I find this defiler?!"

"Illinalta's Deep, in the hold of Falkreath, although my information comes with a price!" Nelacar spoke up quickly as Damos began to walk away once he heard the directions. "When you get the star back, bring it here, I can finish Malyn Varen's work, forget the Daedra, Azura is worthless, just..." He wouldn't finish, as Damos dagger buried itself in his neck, the Altmer looking up in disbelief as the Redguard spoke.

"Azura is most kind, and she has ten times the humanity you have, even for a Daedra." He finished before he removed the elf's hood, placing it over his head as he left the room, the screams of discovery sounding as he exited the inn.

Illinalta's Deep was a very twisted and evil place, full of necromancers and their creations. The Redguard had easily taken out the first few conjurers with his new found magical powers, thanks to Azura. His magicka seemed endless and he threw fireball, ice spike, and thunderbolt alike, he slew necromancers left and right, skeleton, familiars, and even a resurrected vampire. His dagger served as a backup if one of the creations got to close however, and within an hour of entering the fort, he was sneaking outside the last room, an arch necromancer standing silently awaiting the person who had been slaying his comrades.

"Are you the one who has slain all of my colleagues?" The necromancer asked, most likely sensing Damos' presence since he hadn't even turned his face towards him. The Redguard stood then, walking calmly into the flooded area of Illinalta's Deep.

"Yes, your death will come soon enough, this is the punishment for going against Lady Azura." Damos said calmly, picking up a ancient looking saber that was in the hands of a skeleton, although when he reached down to grab it, the skeletal hands grabbed his wrist. "No, you see, its actually you who will be dying today!" The necromancer shouted before he shouted, his hands rising into the air as the several skeletons and dead bodies around the room rose to their master's command.

"Damn!" The Dragonborn shouted, ripping the saber from the skeleton's hands before he rolled, dodging the arrow from a skeletal archer. Thinking quickly, the Redguard would wave his hands, an alteration spell now charging in his hands. "Sharpen!" The rusty old saber would now glow as if it was brand new, and its blade now sliced through the old bones of the necromancer's skeletal warriors like butter. "You can do better than that can't you?!" The Dragonborn laughed at the necromancer who was running out of magicka.

"You won't be laughing once my true magic is revealed!" The necromancer shouted back before he used his own dagger to cut his wrist, Damos now seeing that the man was a Breton. "I'll finish you off with my..."

"Twin Blood magic, I know!" Damos shouted before he flexed his empty hand once again. "Sunlight Blade!" He shouted before he buried his sword in the ground, the water in the bottom of the room amplifying the light created by the enhancement alteration and bathing the entire room in light. The undead warriors all fell to their demise, incinerated by the intense offense by the Redguard. "How was that?!" Damos asked with a smile as he rose the saber returning to its dull, rusty appearance.

The arch necromancer chuckled, both hands bleeding furiously as the conjurer began to use his magic. Using all of the Twin Blood magic he could without killing himself, the arch necromancer began to raise every corpse in Illinalta's Deep. Necromancer, skeleton, bandit, and creature alike all rose to fight for the powerful mage. Damos sighed, tossing the rusty saber away before he stretched his body. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The Redguard cautioned before he stepped closer.

"Do you really think you can reach me before my creations rip your body to shreds?!" The necromancer asked before he raised his hands higher, the creations now moving towards Damos. Although they were advancing quickly, the Redguard knew that it was time to test out the strongest method of offense that he knew. "Fus Ro Dah!"

The tremendous voice escaped the Redguard's body before flying through the air and slamming against the arch necromancer, the ladder being thrown backward until he slammed against the stone wall behind him, killing him along with his creations, which all fell and disintegrated into ash. Scoffing, the Redguard would walk past the necromancer's corpse before he ran up the stairs, slamming through a door before he came upon a corpse sitting upon a throne. "Malyn Varen..."

The skeleton still held Azura's Star in its dry grasp, as if it depended on it, and before long the Redguard was pulling it free of his hands. The artifact was indeed broken, the center jewel cracked and weathered. Seeing it almost made Damos weep, but he knew that Azura was still in danger, so with a scowl towards the skeleton, Damos ran back down the stairs and out of the cleared Illinalta's Deep.

Aranea Ienith was waiting patiently as he ran up towards the shrine, ignoring the marvelous piece of craftsmanship that the Dunmer of Old created. As soon as he was up the steps, the Dark Elf rose from her meditation before taking the star. "Thank you! Lady Azura would have words with you now before your final task." The Dunmer confessed before she placed the broken artifact on the alter before her.

Walking forward, the Redguard placed his hand upon the artifact, his eyes glowing as his physical body grew still. Damos was suddenly in Moonshadow, his form dressed in fine clothes and cleaned from the blood and dirt of his quest. He once again walked down the silver streets of Azura's Silver City. The Redguard continued onward to the Rose Palace, a beautiful place for the Daedric Prince to call home, he thought.

Walking through the doors, Damos was greeted by the sight of a weakened Azura trying to conserve her power as she sat upon her throne, her Winged Twilights flocking around her to soothe their Prince. The Redguard walked forward, the Queen sitting up before she spoke weakly.

_Ah Damos, my child. _She tried to stand but fell back into her throne, Damos running up and falling to his knees before her. _You have done well, Damos. The quest is almost completed, but there is one more task you must complete. _She burst into a fit of coughing.

"As you wish it, it will be done!" Damos said proudly before he grabbed her hand and caressed it, trying to comfort her before his departure. "What do I need to do to restore your power Azura?!"

_You have to expel the soul of Malyn Varen from my Star. His essence is sapping my power by the minute, and I cannot maintain my existence for much longer. I will send you inside my Star, there you will slay Malyn Varen once and for all. _Before he could confirm anything however, a simple wave of her hand had his form glowing brightly and transporting him into her Star, Azura's Star.

"Ah, a meal sent by my disciples, I am pleased!" The Redguard heard as he opened his eyes for the first time inside the Star. It was as beautiful as Moonshadow, with bright sparkling crystals that glowed with amazing colors. Looking forward however, the Redguard lay eyes upon a meager looking man, his form hidden mostly by a long robe.

"Malyn Varen?!" Damos asked.

"Yes? Wait! Something is not right, why are you so much more...powerful than the others?!" The other shouted before he backed away slowly, still terrified as he stared at Damos. The Redguard growled before he sounded a battle cry, the sheer world bending to his determination as two of the bright colorful crystals glowed brightly before shifting and appearing in his hands as two gleaming silver scimitars. "I have come to slay you!"

"Kill him!" Varen shouted before he retreated, almost immediately taking his spot were two lower Daedra, their long robes dragging against the ground before they charged up powerful looking fireball spells, releasing them shortly after.

"Yol Toor!" The Redguard shouted, inhaling first before his breath manifested as a flame, a glorious inferno sprouting from his voice as it engulfed the fire spells. Using the speed he gained from much training in the desert, Damos rushed through the flames, his twin silver scimitars carrying the fire along with them as they slashed through the two Daedra, spilling no blood and slaying them quickly with finesse.

Falling to the crystal floor, the two Daedra would sizzle before their souls escaped their bodies, traveling to the one who had summoned them, Malyn Varen. The Dunmer laughed as their souls powered his already decaying soul. "I will kill you, Dragonborn!"

"How do you know of me?!"

"Only the Dragonborn would suffice for a Daedra! Azura is only playing you! Why don't you join me so that we may become stronger than they are, we would be unstoppable!" The other shouted, his red eyes dulling over with madness, Damos knew that there wasn't anything else to do. Twirling his new silver scimitars, the Redguard took a stance.

"Die Dragonborn!" The Dunmer shouted his hands glowing as two staffs appeared in Varen's hands, before he released forth bursts of flame, ice, and lightning. Damos blocked the magical attacks with the silver scimitars he wielded before shouting. "Fus Ro Dah!" The shout would knock Malyn on his back, making him lose the two staffs before he used his own magicka to fight.

Trying to stop the advancing warrior, Malyn Varen used the environment to his advantage, sneering as he let loose a bolt of lightning into one of the large crystals that made up the entire inside of the Star. A good conductor and full of raw power, the bolt of lighting struck out at an equally powerful conductor, Damos' swords.

Although he was terrified when the bolt of energy struck his twin scimitars, the Redguard was soon soothed when he saw that they weren't hurting him, but only empowering the weapons. Their bright silver blades glowed spectacularly before he smiled. "Well, I think you just helped me out!" He shouted before rushing Varen once again.

"It won't help you!" Malyn shouted before he charged two ice spike spells before firing them at Damos, who simply shattered them with a spin, his swords gently tapping against the spikes before Damos jumped. The Redguard flew through the air, his feet planting against another free standing crystal before he pushed off, flying at the Dunmer.

"Goodbye!" Damos shouted before his twin swords penetrated Varen's form. Coughing up blood, the Dunmer would stumble before he fell to his knees and looked up at the Redguard, his killer looking down with disgust in his eyes. "What would you have of me on my deathbed?!"

Pulling forth his scimitars, Damos stepped back before he spoke. "You are a defiler of Azura, I hope that your soul isn't spared when I kill you!" The Dragonborn shouted before he dropped the two weapons, his hands grabbing Malyn Varen's head before he spoke through the language of the dragons. "Aus Lingrah Dinook!" Suffer Long Death. From his mouth, the Redguard exhaled a wisp of smoke, that entered Varen's, causing an intense pain that filled Malyn's entire form.

"What?! What is happening?!" The Dunmer asked as he keeled over in pain and suffering, his form shaking violently as his death was now out of grasp for the moment. Damos looked on in disgust as he broke words explaining his shout.

"I made it up, the words mean Suffer Long Death, although the shout has never been performed before, it seems that it worked as I wanted it to, you will stay here, paralyzed and tortured as your life force slowly leaves your dying body. But it goes beyond that, your soul with be in everlasting pain, you will beg for death, and reconsider your actions against Lady Azura." The Redguard ended the conversation before picking the two silver scimitars back up, slicing through a crystal in the realm before it began to disappear before his eyes.

Damos walked down the streets in Moonshadow with a scowl on his face, he was obviously thinking.

Once he had entered the Rose Palace, he was greeted by the Winged Twilights as usual before he was accompanied to Azura. Entering the large throne room, the Redguard would view the silhouette of the Daedric Prince as she looked out a large window. "Azura?"

She turned, smiling the same beautiful smile she always wore upon her face when he visited her and her power was back. _Hello, Damos, it is nice to see you again. You have done it! _She would walk towards him but the Prince stopped when she looked at him. _Damos, what have you done?!_

Looking confused, the Redguard looked over himself, besides the fine clothes he wore when he usually entered Moonshadow, he seemed alright. _You made him suffer, didn't you? _As she spoke the words however, Damos turned his head, trying to hide his face.

_Damos, let us break words. _She waved her hands and the two of them were suddenly sitting, her white eyes full of sorrow. _My child, I have watched over you since you were a crying boy in the back of a slaver cart, and now you are a very capable warrior who is very skilled in the art of death. But what you did today was worse than anything you have done._

"It was for you, you were going to die! He deserved everything that is happening to him now!" He rose shouting what was happening to the Prince, Azura looking at him with a sad look before she shook her head. _Damos, Malyn Varen may be dead, but his soul is now in a limbo, constantly causing him pain, grief, and suffering. Yes, his actions against me were wrong, but even the worst man does not deserve that. _Her words hit the Redguard hard, and he sat down once again, looking at the ground.

_Your actions have also caused something in you to manifest, darkness. Darkness is something I am usually accustomed with, but even a Daedric Prince doesn't know all of its "wonders" _She said quickly, her face full of worry and sadness.

"What do you mean?" Damos asked, his amber eyes empty, although he was quite terrified once he heard about the mixture brewing within himself.

_You see, darkness can manifest anywhere, this makes it more potent than light. It can turn the brightest star into something completely different, this is what Malyn Varen planned to do with my artifact, infuse its core with darkness. You are safe however, I will remove it from you, and put it to good use as well. _She spoke before rising, her form looming over Damos now as she placed a palm over his brow, her other resting under his chin.

His eyes began to glow like hers did, and from his mouth a swirling miasma of darkness seeped out, causing Damos to cough and gag. It was pure evil, and once it was expelled from his body, the Daedric Prince condensed it into a small ball of deep purple. _This...is darkness, my child._

"Something so evil, it tasted foul! What will you do with it Azura?" He asked her before he was asked for the Star. Azura walked over to him, taking the broken artifact before the Prince walked to the window, plucking a piece of pure light from seemingly nowhere. Now the two elements, light and darkness floated on either sides of Azura's Star as she spoke. Separate_, the two, light and darkness are two powerful to control, and together they are even more so, but if a true hero were to wield them appropriately... _She trailed off as she waved her hands.

The two balls of energy would fuse into the Star, causing it to glow brightly before it dropped back into Damos hands. The Star was now restored, although it pulsated with raw energy as it sat in his hands.

_The Star can turn into more than that! _She finished before bowing mockingly. _This is the second form of another artifact I have, Moon and Star. Beforehand it was a ring, but now I bestow the two artifacts unto you as one. It still retains its former powers, a reusable soul gem that can absorb an unlimited amount of souls, although now it can absorb both white and black souls. _She explained with a smile, before she continued. _Although, it can do more than that. This artifact can only be used by you, just like Moon and Star, this is my gift to you for your quest._

"Thank you Azura, I will use it accordingly, and I have something for you as well, it may be a solution for our communication problem." He then produced the cut crystal shard he possessed before he explained. "Since you have a direct connection to the Star, wouldn't this crystal work as a receiver?"

She smiled before taking the shard, squeezing it into her hands before it was a elegant triangular piece of crystal. She would pluck a strand of hair from her head before fashioning a simple but beautiful necklace. _Wear it, and whenever you need me, I will be here. _She giggled.

"Thank you Azura, although I do not wish to depart yet..." He spoke before she wrapped her hands around him, embracing him before she would return him to Nirn. _It is okay, my child. I will be here whenever you need me, plus the necklace can transport you here as well. _And with that, she backed away before smiling at him, his vision fading as he was thrown back into the real world.

Avrusa Sarethi plowed the land where she grew her rare nirnroot, the glowing flora making her weak as she tended to it. The Dunmer would wipe the sweat from her brow before she looked up, noticing the form of someone walking toward her.

"Who goes there?!" She shouted before gripping her hoe, prepared to use it if it was a bandit or worse, although as the form moved closer, she would smile once she saw that it was Damos, the Redguard looking very heroic as he continued.

He wore a set of Scaled Armor, without a helmet of course, and at his sides hung the marvelous twin silver scimitars he acquired in the Star's interior. Around his neck, a beautiful deep blue necklace hung and in his hands was the most beautiful thing Avrusa had ever seen. The glowing ornament had a center that was equal parts darkest night, and brightest morning. The branches of the artifact held both purple and creamy yellow crystals which both glowed in his hands.

"Hello Avrusa..." He said with a smile as he finally walked up to her, her red eyes gleaming with happiness at seeing him return. The Dark Elf would wrap her arms around him, the Redguard doing the same as they stood in the warm sun. "Hello Damos..."

"I wanted to thank you for making me pursue my fears, and I have something to show for it now, I feel completed!" He spoke before she kissed him passionately, the Dunmer speaking then.

"Your welcome, although don't think I'm doing all of this out of love Damos." She teased him before cupping his cheek, whispering in his ear. "My sister had gone to Riften for some supplies, and I would have us entangled when she arrives!" She giggled before she dropped her hoe and skipped into her farmhouse, leaving the Redguard to follow.

Smiling as he watched the Dunmer undress before she even got to the door of her home. Looking at the artifact in his hands, the Redguard would think that Moonstar would be a perfect name for the artifact, since Moon and Star was already taken basically. "I'm happy to have you with me, and you too Azura."

He grasped the necklace before he nodded, then running into the home after Avrusa before she tackled him at the doorway, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks to T3nd0 again for letting me use his mod for things in my story. Read and Review if you want more, and thanks for reading! To let you know in advance, I'm gonna probably make the next chapter loosely and not base it off one of the missions in the game, just so you won't be confused or anything. Alright then~


	4. A New Set of Skills

Chapter 4

A New Set of Skills

"A fine blade indeed!" Eorlund Gray-Mane exclaimed as Damos pulled the silver scimitar from the hot coals, its normally silver blade now a color between cherry red and bright orange. He carried the blade using the forceps of a blacksmith before he finished the blade off in the basin of water used to cool off red hot metals. The greatest blacksmith in all of Whiterun was teaching the Redguard the ways of the forge, and Damos was learning quickly. His scimitars were valuable, and now they were his favorite weapons, he always carried them, but during a training session with Vilkas, his two blades had been dented and scratched. Now the elderly Nord blacksmith was teaching him how to repair dents and scratches without having to remake the blade itself. "Since its cool now, use the hammer to knock out the dents, the grindstone for the scratches, then back on the coals. They will be as keen as the day you found them!"

Nodding to the wise elder, Damos pulled the second scimitar forth before placing it next to its brother on an anvil. The Redguard raised his hammer before bringing it down hard upon the twin weapons, knocking the dents out with ease. When he had finished, he ground them both on the grindstone, the small scratches disappearing. They looked brand new, but Eorlund had spoken of reheating them, which would strengthen them even further. So back on the coals they went, the Redguard's muscular frame pushing down on the accordion of the bellows that fueled the Skyforge.

"Eorlund? Do you like being a blacksmith, I mean its fun and all, but your a little gray, why do it for so long?" The Dragonborn asked as he looked up to the now thinking Nord who quickly answered the question.

"Damos, once you get as old as me, the things you have been doing all your life seem easier and easier, why would I ever discontinue. Working the forge is my life, I have smelled the forge burning everyday since I was a lad. Once me and Fralia were married, I needed to support my wife, and soon family. Even now, my body may be weak, but my love for the forge is still strong and burns like the fires it produces. That is why I stayed a blacksmith Damos, that is why..." He trailed off before taking a seat and falling asleep peacefully with the sound of the forge silently soothing him.

Smiling at the old man, the Redguard would pull his weapons from the forge, their blades shining the same bright red-orange color before Damos soaked them in the basin of water. He would pull them forth before inspecting them, the bright silver blades shining in the noonday sun, the designs etched into the light metal sharper than ever along with the points. Placing a finger to one of the blades, Damos found that his finger was cut very easily and he was satisfied, with their beauty as with their potential to kill. "Thank you Eorlund..." He would speak calmly before he left the snoozing Nord to his nap, leaving the Skyforge to bask in the sun, the ancient eagle carved into the rock structure forever caught in flight.

"Concentrate...Alteration seems to be your specialty, although you do have a grasp for the other schools as well!" Tolfdir commented to Damos, the ladder focusing the Alteration spell, Weaken Gravity throughout the Hall of Attainment as his magic caused everything to lazily float. Tolfdir, sitting in a chair as he floated was instructing the Redguard in the ways of magic, the skilled Alteration professor was Damos' mentor, as well as a good friend. "Good, now lift me and the items higher!" His determination pushed past his lack of magicka, as the Dragonborn did so, lifting Tolfdir up even higher.

"Wonderful, now let me down so we may practice some other things..." The elder continued before he was lowered, Damos panting heavily as he stood then. Redguards weren't the best mages, and for a while, Damos was the same. But his magical abilities had been awakened by Azura during his quest to retrieve her artifact, and now he loved the feeling of trying new spells, although they usually tired him out completely.

"Tolfdir, I can go no further...I must rest..." Damos sighed before falling back his eyes closed as he tried to recover. The elderly mage only shook his head, his eyes closed as he instructed the Redguard to continue his training. "We must continue Damos, if you are ever to become a good mage, you have to practice all the time...past the point your magicka runs out!"

Standing with a sigh of frustration, the Redguard persisted on. Tolfdir would depart, a dark skinned male walking in now as Drevis Neloren took his place before he raised his hand, a spell forming in both. "Ready Damos?!" Nodding, Damos would raise his own hands before two illusion spells manifested around his fists.

"Shadow's Embrace is a powerful invisibility spell, far more dangerous and risky than a normal one as well. I haven't even mastered most Illusion spells, but you are doing fairly well, for a Redguard at least." He chuckled before he balled fists and released the spell, his form disappearing. Damos would do the same, his magicka depleting itself once again as he disappeared too. "Good Damos, now cast something else while your invisible." Wanting to impress his Illusion teacher, the Redguard would search his mind for a spell to use before he chuckled and cast Darkness.

The Dunmer sorcerer would stammer as he spoke fearfully. "I'm blind?! I'm blind! Help me, I cannot see, plus I'm invisible!" Drevis Neloren would cower in fear for a few more minutes before Damos discontinued his spell, the both of them now visible as Drevis lectured him. "That wasn't funny! Do you know how hard it would have been, I could have died, not knowing where I'm going along with being invisible, that is a deadly set of events. You are done for today!"

Phinis Gestor entered then, his robed form smiling at the exiting professor before he spoke. "Scared him?" Damos nodded.

"I wouldn't mess with him Damos, even though he is easily scared, he is a powerful sorcerer. I couldn't beat him in a one on one duel I know..." Phinis Gestor would chuckle before continuing. "You've been practicing your Conjuration?" the Redguard nodded before speaking.

"Having something fight for me instead of fighting myself is better most of the time, sometimes I get tired after defeating twenty regiments of enemies alone..." The Breton would laugh before he cut his wrist using a small dagger he kept at his belt.

"Well, I guess I could instruct you on it for a bit today. Since I'm a Breton, you know I can use the Twin Blood magic ability, which makes it very easy for me to gain the upper hand in a duel." He would channel a strong current of blood into a spell before releasing it, a entire pack of spectral wolves appearing around them. "Try to top that, and I'll leave."

Cracking his hands, the Redguard would channel a powerful spell in both hands, waving them around his body before he summoned a spectral mammoth, the great ghostly beast stomping and shaking the entire Hall of Attainment. Phinis chuckled before he bowed. "It seems you have bested me, I will depart now." He would shrug before waving to Damos, walking off through the mammoth.

Colette Marence entered then, the woman smiling at the confident Damos who bowed to his teacher. "I need to learn a little about Restoration, it is a very important school and I'm sure learning more can benefit me in the future..." He finished with a smile.

"Well of course, no one appreciates this particular school unless your a healer or a priest." She would confess before she made the Redguard meditate with her, their hands pulsating with Restoration magic. "Breath in and out, let the magicka flow through your body into your spell, this is how you empower your spells to the maximum, and make them work at their best! Now I want you to create a Spirit Guide, this should manifest as a spirit animal which can help you in your travels."

The Breton woman would exhale, her magic creating a spectral elk doe. The elegant beast would bow to its master before it disappeared into Colette's body, her eyes opening then as she stared at Damos who was in the process of creating his own. "That's it, your doing it right, just let it flow out..."

The Dragonborn exhaled and from his body a muscular alpha wolf would rest in front of the Redguard. He nodded to the beast, although it returned no nod, it howled for Damos, obviously a representation of his own inner beast. Alpha wolf would lower its head before it became apart of Damos once again, his eyes glowing yellow before he smiled and looked up to Colette, who was nodding to him as well. "Good Damos, you are a good mage." She would rise and walk calmly from the Redguard who would leave the College of Winterhold happy and confident with his magical abilities.

* * *

Hey everyone, Ji-Smith here. Thanks for reading, review if you want more. I'm going to be away for a week or so, Thanksgiving, and me and my family are heading out of state, so I won't be writing. Sorry this chapter is short as well, best I could do in a short amount of time. Well, that's about it, please review! Just to say that you like the story is wonderful to me, makes me feel good about writing, and giving ideas can help too, since I'm usually struggling what to write. But that's enough for now, see you all soon enough. And Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. A Leaderless Pack

Chapter 5

A Leaderless Pack

'Faster' Damos thought, his ebony black beast form bounding through the thick forests of the Falkreath Hold. Behind him, another lycanthrope kept up on his heels, her chocolate brown, lithe form following her Harbinger. The Redguard was leading Aela on a hunt for an escaped prisoner, and they were losing him. 'Damn! He's heading for Helgen!'

And he was, trying to return to his group of bandits that took station in the destroyed town. "Open the gates! Now!" The prisoner shouted from the brown horse he rode upon, his comrades following his instructions, opening them just enough to let him through. They closed it quickly behind them and barricaded it before turning and smiling at the job they had done, thinking that the strong wooden gate would hold back the two lycanthropes. "It's safe now boss! They won't ever get through that gate!"

Almost on cue, Damos' wolf form leaped over the tall wall that still stood around the ruins of Helgen. Landing with a thud in the center of the area, the werewolf howled, the sound echoing throughout the broken town.

"Kill it!" The escaped leader shouted before taking cover, dodging the flying body of one of his now fallen comrades. The body landed with a crash, the sound of wood splintering filling the air.

The remaining bandits advanced carefully then around the growling lycanthrope, learning from the previous bandit's mistake when he rushed the crazed beast. Drawing weapons and knocking arrows to bows, the bandits readied themselves, but were interrupted by a severed leg that crashed into the bandit closest to the gates.

"What the..." A Bosmer archer muttered before he was tackled by Aela, the female beast ripping the Bosmer apart before she took to the next one. Opportunity arose, and Damos grabbed a Redguard warrior close to him before throwing him into a Dunmer mage that was readying a ice spell. The two beasts seemed to dance together, fang and claw lashing out through flesh and crushing bone. The escaped prisoner shuddered in fear as he took refuge in one of the burned down houses, the loud screams of pain and death from his comrades reaching his ears.

"Every time we do something together, it seems we always end up tearing someone to pieces!" Aela called over her bare shoulder, the two of them now completely naked as they finished with the group of bandits. "Our target is waiting for us, Harbinger, over there." The Nord declared before Damos walked by with a sly smile plastered on his face. "Thank you Aela, you can come out now!" The Redguard Harbinger shouted to the prisoner, the ladder blabbering and weeping before walking out of the abandoned house.

Smiling, the Redguard kept his eyes upon the prisoner, smirking once he saw that he was holding a dagger. "Damn!" The prisoner was staring at the two of them, Aela walking up as she stood right behind and to the left of Damos. "I...won't go down...without a fight!" The two Companion warriors chuckled for a brief moment.

Walking forward, the Redguard would speak easily to the desperate prisoner then.

"Look, if you come quietly, I assure you that nothing bad will happen to you, until you get to Solitude, of course."

"Don't get any closer!" The prisoner shouted, holding the blade to his throat then as if he was gonna commit suicide. "I'll finish your job right here and now, don't doubt me!" Just as he finished however, the Dragonborn was upon him. "Wuld Nah Kest!" Whirlwind Sprint worked perfectly, the nude male slamming into the prisoner as the dagger flew from the prisoner's grasp. Drawing his fist back, Damos would connect his fist with the prisoner's jaw, sending the other reeling back in a daze.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Was the last thing that the prisoner heard, as the Redguard's fists clubbed over the back of his head, knocking him out instantly as he fell to the ground.

"Not what I had in mind, but effective!" Aela proclaimed. She walked toward Damos then, the ladder now slinging the unconscious prisoner over his shoulder. Now standing on her toes, the Nord would kiss him, the male stooping in turn as their lips met in a long, and passionate kiss. The two of them were much more than occasional lovers, and even Damos sometimes thought of settling down with her. "We should hurry and return him. I would love to continue our animalistic spirituality practices by making love in every part of the forest, and if the prisoner awakes, we'll let him watch." Aela spoke seductively into his ears as she broke away from their kiss, now gracefully stepping backward, giving him a full frontal view.

She would turn and run full speed on her feet into the nearest group of trees toward Solitude. Damos smiled, the Redguard walking after her slowly before whispering to himself. "As much as I love taking to her thigh, I have to admit she's starting to wear me out..." With a sigh, the Harbinger of the Companions shifted the prisoner on his shoulder.

With a chuckle, Damos began to whistle the song "Ragnar the Red," as he slowly followed Aela to Solitude.

"Thank you once again, Dragonborn! Please take this reward for returning this traitorous fool!" Jarl Elisif the Fair spoke to the Redguard before Falk Firebeard, a member of her council, handed him a hefty bag of gold. Damos was now dressed in the normal brown and tan attire of a farmer.

The Dragonborn smiled. "Thanks for the gold, I will put it to good use..." Although the sentence was finished, it trailed off. His irises glowed yellow from their usual amber, his pupils turned into empty slits. "Are you ill?" Falk Firebeard inquired before Damos snapped out of it, his eyes turning back from their unusual state. He turned from the council of Jarl Elisif. "Thank you again..." He finished before exiting the Blue Palace.

"What was that?" The Redguard asked himself, Aela now walking up.

"Are you okay Harbinger?" The female Nord asked, seeing the look on his face as he exited the palace. "What is wrong?" An answer wouldn't get the chance to exit Damos' mouth, the lone howl of a large wolf now reaching their ears. To a non werewolf, the sound was inaudible, but to the two of them, it was as if the wolf was right next to them. "That was..." Aela gasped before she shuddered and grabbed the arm of her Harbinger. "...I didn't recognize that voice. It wasn't Vilkas or Farkas, but the last time I heard a howl like that was when Skjor turned me..."

"You seem to be shaken because of this...?" He asked her before perking his ears for another howl.

"Of course!" The Circle were the only known group of werewolves in Skyrim, and the fact that a feral one could sound as powerful as Skjor, one of the strongest members of the Companions before Damos' induction as the Harbinger, scared Aela. "Only a purebred beast with blood descended down over a hundred years could ever sound like that..."

Damos smiled, walking to the large stone wall of Solitude. "You think its friendly?" Aela looked at him with a horrified look. The female would step back from him before looking the Redguard over. "Harbinger, no...Damos! Only bad can come from this! Just the sound of that wolf's howl..." She trailed off, he was obviously unconvinced. Pulling the twin silver scimitars from his belt, Damos chuckled.

"Its fine, just don't follow me..." He jumped high, the two swords easily piercing through the stone of the outer wall of the city. Using the near indestructible blades, the Redguard scaled up the wall. Aela breathed heavily, watching him ascend before he pulled the swords from the stone, now throwing himself up and over the wall. Shaking her head, the woman would speak to herself. "I hope your right, Harbinger..."

Landing with a thud, Damos' powerful nose scanning the air for a scent of the mysterious lycanthrope. 'Lilac?' the scent was powerful, and it was tinged with the sweet smell of honey and the spicy aroma of ash. "There you are!"

Following the three scents, he would find that they were entwined together in the air, and he inferred that this was the scent of the feral werewolf. Sheathing the twin blades once again. Damos took to the forests, moving quickly through the wooded areas of the snow capped hold of Haafingar and even quicker through the bare highlands of the Reach.

"Not fast enough..." He told himself and he sped up his heart, which made the beast blood boil under his skin. Pealing off his skin with elongated claws, Damos was soon roaring as adrenaline filled his blood. With a final tremendous roar, the metamorphosis was finished. 'Fear scent?' the lycanthrope thought to himself as his stronger senses reached out to pick up the remaining scent.

Claws scraped against hard rock as the werewolf jumped from hill to hill with powerful legs. The sharp weapons easily dug into the loamy ground when he did plant his paws to soft ground. The Reach wasn't very easily navigated, but even with that he was south of Markarth, and heading toward the Falkreath Hold. Ever since he had heard the voice of the lone wolf, the male lycanthrope hadn't thought about reverting his form, and now he felt himself shifting back into a human.

Running as a human now, Damos saw that he was a few leagues from Lost Valley Redoubt. Coming to a slow jog then, his nose picked up on the same scent from before: lilac, honey, and ash. By the time the ancient Nordic ruin was visible on the horizon, the Redguard wasn't alone. In front of him was a woman, her copper-skinned form as nude as his.

"Hey...?" He called and the copper woman turned, a seductive smile upon her face. Among her many features was long black hair and keen eyes of a fiery red color. "Your an elf, aren't you?" Damos asked, his answer being the laughter of the copper-skinned woman before she began to run through the wilderness toward Lost Valley Redoubt.

"Hey! Wait!" Giving chase, the mysterious woman always pulling ahead once he got even close to her.

Finally catching up once they were at the base of the ruin, Damos began to converse with the elven woman. "I have to admit, you run faster than me, and I'm not really ashamed to admit that..." He trailed off, trying to catch his breath. She turned to him, her long hair covering her breasted chest, breaking words as he rose up to look upon her. I am Ehawee..."

Bowing to the Redguard formally she would continue. "You are an Alpha correct?" Puzzlement flooded Damos' face, and made her further explain. "You are a child of the moons?" Ehawee asked, her voice soft with a slight accent.

"Yes. Yes I am..." He answered, his irises glowing yellow. Within a couple of seconds, her own eyes did the same, the woman nodding. "Then you are what I think you are, an Alpha!" Ehawee would smile, before she turned and skipped toward Lost Valley Redoubt. Higher she went, jumping elegantly from rock to rock, ascending up the hill to the ruins.

Damos followed her, guessing that she wanted him to follow as he took the same route she had, doing so with difficulty. Reaching the top after a while, the Redguard would gasp, his eyes now filled with unnatural beauty.

Before this particular visit, he had been to the Nordic ruin once, then it was a lifeless place. The top of the ruin had also been the sight of a Forsworn Briarheart ritual. Damos hadn't planned to ever return, but now it was a changed place. The dead and withered flora had sprung up and was now flowering. Trees, once leafless and bare, were now swaying in the wind, lighting up the surroundings with bright colors. Butterflies, moths, and all types of insects flew through the air, pollinating flowers and searching for mates. Damos looked around in awe, almost looking past the fact that he and Ehawee were not alone atop the ancient ruin. In every direction he could see, the Redguard's eyes would reveal many small groups of copper-skinned, black haired elven folk just like Ehawee.

"Wow..." Damos uttered as Ehawee walked up from behind him then, the mysterious woman now grasping his left arm into her naked form. The two lycanthropes would stare at each other before she began to explain. "This is my tribe, we are Bosmer, if you couldn't see before..." The male chuckled, now seeing that they all sported the sharp ears and fiery red eyes that Ehawee herself possessed.

Pulling him through the newly inhabited ruins, she would further their conversation. "This tribe has been in existence for over two hundred years. The original members hailed from Valenwood, of course, but this specific tribe calls no place our permanent home."

"So how did you end up becoming a werewolf?" He asked, turning to her once she finished.

"The gift of the beast blood has been in this tribe longer than our similar appearance. The first forebear was turned into a beast of the night by Hircine himself! Our ancestors passed the blood down with each generation. Not all of us possess the power however. Kinda hard to believe, but that the story we've all been told...'

"Oh trust me, I have experienced some things that are really hard to believe..."

"I can see, the blood that courses through your veins burns with a ferocity that I have never seen before, you are definitely unique..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really understand what you told me before, something about an Alpha?" The Redguard asked, the Bosmer nodding in acknowledgment of his confusion.

"Yes, the Alpha is the strongest wolf among us. The Alpha isn't the leader, he doesn't command the wolves to his will, no. Alphas are mentors, one's that provide help to others..."

'A Harbinger...?" Damos thought to himself, just like in the Companions. Before anything else could be spoken however, the commotion throughout Lost Valley Redoubt ceased. At the top of the ruin where the ritual had taken place emerged a elderly Bosmer, his sharp eyes dulled over. Ehawee would grab the Redguard's hands before leading him up the ruins and to the large group of Bosmer that were crowding around the elder.

"My grandfather wants to speak with you, he is the tribe leader. An Alpha would share the responsibilities of the tribe with him." She explained before turning to her grandfather who was now in front of them. His small body was frail and bony, dressed in the fur armor of a bandit. "You are the outsider known as Damos correct...?" Asked the elder, his right hand wrapped around a yew staff with bead filled gourds tied to the shaft.

"Yes..."

"Well it is nice to meet you, I am the tribe chief, Gahege. I sent my granddaughter to find you because our Alpha has recently passed away..." Grief washed over the elderly Bosmer and he continued. "You are a powerful wolf, this is why I have chosen you to be in the running to become an Alpha of this tribe!"

"What?! I can't be your Alpha, I have other obligations! I know from Ehawee that you all move around a lot...I can't just pick up and leave...!" He tried to explain, but the Bosmer leader turned, his people following him to the island at the top of the ruins. Having no choice, the Redguard followed, Ehawee walking close behind him as they all continued after the elder of the tribe. Standing patiently outside his tent, the Bosmer chief would reach into a satchel at his side. Fumbling around in the pouch, Gahege then threw a handful of herbs and salts upon the fire, its flames now a deep yet bright shade of purple. "Redguard, come forth..."

Nodding, the Dragonborn did walk forward, his naked form now in front of the entire tribe as the elder spoke to him. "Tonight, the two moons with both be full, where our power is most volatile. But, it is also where we are most powerful! You will participate in the ceremony!" The elder declared before banging his staff over Damos' head. "And you will do so with clothing on! Nakedness is nothing to be ashamed of, but you are definitely making some people around here jealous..." The elf chief then turned and walked back into his tent.

"Come..." Ehawee told him before grabbing one of his hands and leading him to her own tent, the deerskin canvas was high off the ground, providing a lot of room on the inside. "I have some spare fur clothes, I only hope you can fit them..."

Strapping on the shirtless fur armor, the Redguard would slip on some fur shoes and bracers, then speaking. "Thank you Ehawee..."

"No...its fine, they were my father's, he was very large just like you..." She explained, slipping on a skimpy but acceptable

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, it was an ordinary day...he just disappeared, and I never saw him again..." Ehawee lowered her head.

Shaking his head, the Redguard begin to tell about his own history. "Ehawee, your father may still be alive. Never give up on that! Both of my parents are dead, I watched as my father was slain in front of me, and my sister..." He stopped trying to console himself. "My sister was a baby the last time I saw her...so I assume she is no longer of this world..."

"Damos..." She trailed off, choosing her words carefully. "If my father could be alive, couldn't your sister live?" The Redguard turned to her, his amber eyes looking into her own fiery red ones, but before he could say anything a horn blew. "I guess we have to go, come on Redguard..." She teased uneasily before leaving the tent.

_Damos, are you sure about this? _The prismatic necklace around his neck glowed once, telling him that it was Azura who spoke those words. _Like you said before, it would mean that you have to leave everything behind you! _

'Its fine Azura, I will purposely perform poorly in this trial. Poor performance: no right to be the Alpha, get it?' The Redguard would silence her concerns as he prevented the necklace from allowing communication before he started after Ehawee.

After a quick meal of roasted venison and thick potato bread, Damos sat around a large bonfire among many that were being lit all over Lost Valley Redoubt as the night came. With Ehawee right next to him, the two lycanthropes would watch as the tribe's chief walked out once again from his tent. His small copper body was dressed in the normal attire of a Forsworn now as he threw a handful of salts and herbs upon the fire, the flames changing to a magnificent cyan. "My children! Tonight a new Alpha will be chosen, and our tribe will become be strong once again!"

Tribal shouts and whoops filled the air, the participants in the ceremony now standing. The Redguard stood quickly, being the only one still seated, and Ehawee grabbed his hand. She had surprised him, he did not know that she too was to be in the ceremony. "Good luck..." Her copper-skinned form stood rigid as she spoke.

"Same to you..." Damos muttered, and they squeezed each others' hands harder.

Pulling forth a knife, the chief of the tribe walked in a circle around the flames of the bonfire, the small blade flicking their palms open. All of them flinched at the pain, now making their cuts bleed as they emptied the built up blood in their palms into separate gourds that Gahege carried on his belt. "Blood is needed for the ceremony. Trust me, it won't hurt that bad..." Ehawee assured him, her grandfather now drawing the knife diagonally cross her palm before she dripped her blood in another gourd.

"Redguard! It is time...your hand please!" Gahege ordered, Damos following his instructions before holding his hand out. The tribal chief locked his hand with a particular hold before cutting deep into the Redguard's pale palm. Truly as Ehawee spoke, it didn't hurt bad, and he too soon dripped the crimson nectar into a gourd. "Good! Now let us see if you have what it takes to become one of us...!" Gahege turned, shaking the rattling gourds upon his staff, speaking to everyone now. "My children, it is time!"

Gahege was greeted with a synchronized whoop before he took the first gourd from his belt. Mixing the blood with the salts and herbs for the occasion, he would hum a few tongued words before tossing the mixture upon the cyan flames. All grew quite, and the little light that was supplied by the two moons, Masser and Secunda seemed to disappear as they hid behind a set of clouds that came out of nowhere.

"My children!" Gahege piped up suddenly. "We all have an idea of what happens now, the two who give us power now hide from us! Whichever spirit can coax them out becomes the next Alpha..." Once he had finished, the elderly chief backed up slowly. The cyan colored flame flicked, growing dull as a wisp of smoke now rose from the bonfire. What puzzled Damos was what happened next, the smoke taking on a dark brown color before shifting to form a life sized embodiment of the tribe member's beast form. Several oohed at the sight, others laughed and patted the smiling tribe members back as all stared at his spirit. Bowing to its master, the wisp beast would throw its head back and howl, the sound echoing throughout the valley that the Redoubt was located in.

"Quite impressive..." Gahege muttered, his staff wafting the smoke the beast was made of before it disappeared in front of its owner. "...But not good enough! Look up at the sky!" Raising his staff to point, everyone's head would follow to look. Masser and Secunda still were invisible to the tribe, and the once smiling tribe member stepped back, lowering his head since he was not the Alpha prophesied to be chosen that night.

"Too bad...he had been training for quite a while for the title..." Ehawee whispered into Damos' ear, the amber eyes of the Redguard falling on the saddened lycanthrope.

Darkness continued on throughout the night, each and every participant in the ceremony failing at bringing the moons out from their hiding. Only three hadn't been tested, Damos was to be the last one, Ehawee was just before him, and before her was Emilian, the one that would tested next. He was quite an elf, his fiery red eyes burned with a ferocity that only his temperament could match, Ehawee detailed. "Emilian!" Gahege shouted, a loud shout coming from the tribe of elves, mostly from the blood owner's group of friends. Now sizzling upon the fire, the mixture caused the similar wisps of smoke to rise from the flames. Laughing and shushing each other, Emilian and his friends looked on.

"I don't think he'll be the Alpha, hubris literally rolls off of him!" Damos exclaimed in a whisper, the elf's power embodiment now howling at the moon. It was certainly the loudest of those who had gone before, its light gray appearance the biggest of them all as well. Even with all of this, the clouds around them did not stir.

"What?! Impossible!" Emilian shouted at that moment, his tongue seeming to dart out of his mouth like the snake he was as he cursed the chief. "You are just an old fool! Who are you to tell me I am not the Alpha?!"

"I do not control the things you see...it is fate for you "not" be the Alpha." Gahege returned, fixing him with a stern look.

"How dare you! There's only two left, and it obviously isn't Ehawee, she's weak! You would have an outsider be our Alpha?! I'd rather die!" The elf turned, his group of lackeys following close after him. His head shaking, the chief Gahege continued with the ceremony, shaking the next gourd before shouting. "Ehawee!"

"Oh no..." Ehawee whispered to herself, lowering her head as the mixture of her blood was set ablaze.

Unfortunately, like Emilian had predicted, her wolf embodiment was unable to clear the sky. The brown wisp beast was dissipated by Gahege. "It is fine, it was never meant to be..." The chief caressed his granddaughter's cheek before looking to Damos. "Are you ready?" She scoffed, knowing that she was never to be one.

The Dragonborn chuckled. "As ready as I'll ever be..."

Nodding his head, the elderly elf would shake the gourd that Damos' blood was contained in. Humming the same words, the tribe's chief would spray the fire with the blood mixture. Blood sizzled, a thick black column of smoke shooting out of the flames like a geyser. Only the other bonfires around the Redoubt burned now, the cyan colored one everyone was standing around had gone out with the vast amount of miasma. Many gasped and shouted in amazement before they all witnessed the formation of a giant black embodiment of Damos' wolf. Standing twice the height of a giant, the great beast threw its head back, roaring. Tribesmen ran for their lives, others hiding but unable to look away as the tremendous roar seemed to blow the clouds away, Masser and Secunda now shining brightly down on the outsider as his beast spirit commanded them to come out.

"By the Gods!" Gahege gasped, his staff waving high above his head, the beast resisting his order to dissipate. Wisp beast would turn to its master, its large red eyes transfixing themselves as it stared down at the Redguard.

"Well...it seems that we've gone and made a mess of things haven't we?" Damos spoke up to the large wisp beast, its red eyes showing that it fully understood the Redguard. "Come on then...we have a lot of explaining to do..." Howling then, the giant spectral beast would disappear before everyone's eyes, the black column of smoke that it was composed of was now rising into the air before it balled up and disintegrated high in the sky.

"You truly are something to behold, Redguard!" The tribe's chief shouted as he walked over and embraced Damos, his head resting gently against the outsider's abs. Patting his back, the old elf would continue to praise the outsider. "In all of my years, I have never seen someone so gifted with the beast blood, it tells me that not only us Bosmer are gifted in the power..."

"I can't thank you enough for this gracious honor, but..."

"Don't continue, I already know...let me announce this to everyone." The elven chief would shake his staff, the bead filled gourds rattling as he drew all the attention toward him. "My children! Tonight has been very eventful but the look for an Alpha has come to an end. The Redguard has proved several times over that he would be a wonderful and powerful member of our tribe, but it is my decision to make my granddaughter, Ehawee, the Alpha over him..."

Nodding, the Redguard would pat the elder's back before walking through the crowd and grasping the newly named Alpha's hand. Leading her slowly through the crowd, Damos would smile as the tribe members patted where their hearts were on their chest before caressing Ehawee's form as she walked by. Failing to understand why she had been chosen, the elven woman would ask. "Why me?"

"You mistake power for privilege..." He returned, now placing her hands in her grandfather's before the old elf began to chant, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The tribesman bowed to Ehawee, as did Damos, the Redguard taking a knee at her side, bowing his head like everyone else...everyone but Emilian of course.

"You have to be kidding me! She's the weakest of all the participants! Why has she been chosen?!" Rage filled his eyes, and the Redguard took the initiative, moving in front of both the chief and the new Alpha. His amber eyes were locked on the Bosmer, but Ehawee pushed past him.

"Do you understand the consequences of challenging me at this time?! Are you prepared?!" The female spoke with an intensity that the Redguard hadn't seen in her before. Walking forward, Emilian would draw a elven blade from his side before snickering. "Even with being the Alpha, your still weak!" The remark set the woman off, and she charged. With amazing speed, she struck out at the challenger, although her efforts were futile. Each kick was deflected, and each punch or sweep was dodged before countered with a quick slash of his blade. Although he tried to intervene, Gahege would not let the Redguard help the new Alpha. "I know you are fearful, but as the Alpha she has to do this alone." The chief said this with much difficulty, seeing his granddaughter being made a fool of was hurting him as well.

"But something isn't right! That smell..." Damos muttered, his eyes watching Ehawee as she slowed then, the woman's stamina was draining quickly and it was very obvious. "That smells like...Spider Eggs?!" And it was true, the blade was covered in the mucous that surrounded spider eggs, and not just that. The concoction that was mixed upon the blade also contained bone meal and blue butterfly wing, and at that point it was apparent to the Redguard what Emilian was using to get the upper hand: poison.

"He's using poison!" Damos shouted, his hand pointing to the blade that flicked back and forth as it slashed lightly against Ehawee's form.

"What?!" Gahege gasped. Dropping his staff, anger seemed to enthrall the small elder, and he charged then, surprising everyone. The tribe chief would draw the same dagger he used to cut all of the participants' hands. Kicking the Alpha to the side, the enraged male elf would sheathe his sword. Pulling forth a elegant glass bow from his back, the Bosmer would draw back a glass arrow, its head covered in the poison as well. "Wait! Gahege...!" The Redguard shouted but it was already to late.

Gahege grunted, his frail body now falling to its knees. The arrow stuck out of the chief's chest, blood quickly staining the fur armor that he wore. "No!" Ehawee shouted, now trying to crawl over to her grandfather, but she was stopped when Emilian grabbed her leg and dragged her back. The tribesmen dare not intervene for they experience the same treatment their newly named Alpha was getting. Hate filled the Redguard's eyes, his entire body tensing with fury as he shouted. "Emilian!" The Bosmer only laughed, his fiery red eyes arrogant and evil.

Rushing the challenger, Damos would call forth his twin silver scimitars using his necklace, the sister blades gleaming in the moonlight. Knowing that Redguards were exceptional warriors, Emilian took no chance with letting get close. The elf drew back another three arrows, letting them loose separately. Pain filled the Redguard's body as his body was made into a pincushion, the three arrows sticking out from his chest, one successfully finding its mark as the arrow stuck out of the left side of Damos' chest, piercing his heart.

"Damos..." Ehawee gasped, her eyes closing as she passed out from exhaustion and the amount of blood that she had lost in the ordeal. The fallen chief's body was picked up by Emilian, his arms throwing the body upon the large bonfire in the middle of the area. Upon his knees, the Dragonborn tried to rise, but the quick working poison was working its way into his system, making his already pierced heart slow even faster as he died. "I won't let you...win..."

"Sorry, I've already won!" Emilian shouted, pulling the arrow that stuck out from Damos' heart and throwing the shaft to the ground. As his eyes faded, the Redguard watched as the Bosmer pulled his blade from its sheathe once again. The tip now traced around the hole created by the arrow. "Such a courageous endeavor, although rushing in blindly does not always work. Oh well! I guess you'll just have to kill you and rule this tribe as my own, as chief and Alpha!"

Metal stabbed Damos' in the chest once again, his heart punctured twice now as it discontinued to beat. Ripping the blade from his enemy's chest, Emilian would scoff before leaving Damos' body to rot, the Redguard falling over to his side, eyes still open as darkness overtook his sight. _Damos! Damos!_

'I'm sorry Azura...looks like I wasn't what you were looking for...' He thought, darkness filling his eyes

_No! Don't die, your not supposed to die! You can't leave me, Damos! _The voice faded away, as did the light in his eyes as his life essence poured out of his body along with his blood. Using the last of his strength, the male would roll on his back, facing the sky.

'Damn...' Damos thought, his breath ceasing as he gave one last spasmodic jerk, before all was still and everything was shrouded in darkness.

Darkness.

* * *

Not the ending you were thinking was it?! Sorry for the delay, but I'm busy. Read and Review. Next chapter will have a twist, but of course let me explain some things for those who aren't that intelligent. The Tribe of Stone, what I have come to call the tribe of Bosmer, are what I see as the Native American representation in Skyrim. They'll have a lot of connections with my story from now on and a far greater one in stories to come. And if you didn't notice at the end, our here Damos dies. Sad right? But don't worry, he's coming back, but not how you probably think, see if you can guess next time I post. Hope you have a good day, and thanks for reading! I'm out~


	6. A Deception Born Anew

Chapter 6

A Deception Born Anew

In all the planes of Oblivion, no Prince's realm could ever measure up to Coldharbour in sheer misery and dolor. Ruled by the King of Rape and Harvester of Souls, Molag Bal, the immense realm was an endless wasteland of ash, sludge, and flame. Scattered here and there were the ruined versions of many famous buildings found throughout Tamriel, including the Imperial Palace, the Blue Palace, and even the Adamantine Tower. Wails filled the glacial air tortured souls of captured mortals were repeatedly mutilated by the lower Daedra under Bal's influence. Coldharbour, nothing could match it in sorrow, and here is where the Dragonborn found himself.

Pulling himself up off the ground, the Redguard would find that he lay before a great black stoned mansion, braziers burning at the front gate. Against the sky of fire, Damos had to admit it was elegant in a different type of way. _Enter! _The booming voice caused the large black stone gates, to open themselves. For a moment, the Redguard stirred, but an unseen force suddenly snatched him in.

Complete darkness greeted him, the force now levitating him above the blood red and black tiled floor of the main room. _Aha! Well if it isn't the Champion of the swine, Azura! _

Seated upon a throne of black stone with burning red Daedric symbols etched all over it sat Molag Bal, the King of Rape convulsing in laughter at the look that the Redguard gave. _Or do you prefer the title, the Last Dragonborn? But does it really matter now, since your soul is mine! _The Daedric Prince continued his laughter.

As he laughed, Damos would examine his demonic appearance. His body looked similar to an Orc's, mostly. Grotesque, twisted black horns topped his red-eyed face. What was probably the most disturbing about the Prince was his legs. Instead of the usual Orc feet, Bal's were replaced with eh arched legs of a bull, finished with heavy black hooves. Deep green skin and a bull-like tale completed Bal's huge form, which was easily twice the size of the Redguard's at the moment. _Pay attention, Redguard! I want to see the look on your face as I absorb your soul! Azura will be very happy to hear about this won't she?! _

Jumping from his throne, the Daedric Prince would summon his mace before charging. Grunting, Damos would flex his hands to summon his own twin scimitars, but found his necklace missing from around his neck, the Dragonborn only dressed in the loincloth he wore under his clothes. Without it, he was defenseless, and the full impact of the mace struck him, sending his form crashing into a wall. Falling to his knees, the Redguard coughed up blood next being kicked roughly by Bal. Rolling to another stop, he rose to his feet, hands balling into fists.

"Why do you scorn Azura?! Devouring her Champion's soul will not affect her much!

_You take me as a fool! All the Princes know of the bond the two of you hold! Once you cease to exist, she will break! _The Mace of Molag Bal rose into the air, its heavily-spiked, ebony rod descending only to be blocked by the Redguard. Damos' forearms bled furiously, the impact penetrating into his skin in many different places. _I must admit, you are resilient...but let us see how strong you really are, shall we! _

Sweat rolled down the Dragonborn's brow and chest, his muscles flexing as their struggle for power seemed to fill the air with raw force. Damos strained, the enormous mace sapped his strength, making the Prince all that much more powerful over him, but his mind worked as well. "Iiz Slen Nus!" The shout froze down over the mace and along Bal's right arm, the Redguard using the last of his strength to wrestle the mace from his foe's arms, smashing the frozen one into bits as he did so, sending the Prince raging in pain and anger.

_You've taken my arm! And my mace! Your soul will be mine! _Charging forward, Molag Bal would extend his other arm, now feeling the structure of it crack and tear as his mace crushed it. Roaring in pain, Bal stumbled back, now feeling the onslaught of the Redguard as he smashed and swung the Mace of Molag Bal back and forth against its owner.

"I will not be devoured by the likes of you!" Leaping, Damos brought the ebony weapon down hard on its owner's dome. The Prince's head clunk against the heavy rod of his weapon and he fell over, Bal's form disappearing from view for a few moments before his sinister laugh was heard from every corner of the large room.

_Well well well! The Dragonborn certainly lives up to his birthright, and his title as the Champion of Azura! But...I see more to you than that... _

Appearing once again before the Redguard, the Daedric Prince would twirl his hands, the stained glass windows in the mansion shattering all of a sudden as thousands of wailing souls filled the room. They all encircled Damos, their spectral forms the color of a violet sunrise. "What is going on?! What are you doing to me?!" Screams grew louder, the souls now forcefully working themselves down the Redguard's throat. Each one with their clawed ghostly appendages would open his mouth to a degree that would never occur naturally as they continuously became apart of him. Now absorbing them by the thousands, Damos could only shout with horror and sorrow as Molag Bal explained.

_These are the Souls of the Deceivers, their souls run violet, the color of deception! With their power, you will serve me as my own Champion! Under my influence, you will strike against the one known as Azura! _Finishing, the Prince would watch the last of the souls be devoured by his new champion before the Redguard stood. "No..." He gasped.

Violet wisps of smoke wafted from the Dragonborn's body. His body was now a pale shade of what it used to be, more like a grayish brown with a slight purple tinge. The long black dreads he donned were now lifeless, gray tinting multiple hairs. Blood no longer ran through his veins, yet the beat of something thumped in the left side of his chest.

"You have turned me into a monster!" He shouted, Bal only laughing as a sign of acknowledgment. _I have saved you from death is what I have done! _Damos was confused, slumping into a bowing position as he lowered his head.

_Now you must return the favor, you know of the artifact of Azura, correct? _The Redguard couldn't believe himself as he nodded his head. _The Star! Azura was wise to create it, but also foolish! With the capacity to hold an unlimited amount of souls, the Star could weaken my grasp upon the mortal realm, but it also could strengthen it... _

Hooves resuming their place upon the tiles, Molag Bal would circle around his champion as he detailed the task that he planned for him.

_I know that you have hidden the Star somewhere in Skyrim...but the question is, what would you do to save your precious Azura...? Find the Star, and once it is in your grasp, I want it destroyed! Souls for the devouring, and a servant of Molag Bal there to retrieve them! Once you succeed in this task, you will be rewarded, and watch as your once loved Azura goes to slaughter as the swine she is!_

Under the effects of the powerful magic that the Daedric Prince had conjured for him, Damos would respond in a blank vocabulary, his head bowed. "Yes Lord Molag Bal, your wish is my everlasting command..."

Chuckling, the Prince would snap his clawed fingers, the twin silver scimitars that the Redguard called his signature weapons being crushed together between the fingers of Molag Bal as he spoke. _Good! Do not fail me Damos! Test my patience, and you will also know the full extent of my wrath! Now...Go! _And with that, Lord Molag Bal would thrust his hand, the same unseen force throwing the Dragonborn through a crackling portal of raw black energy, back to the world of the living.

Picking himself up off the ground, Damos would find himself in the middle of the events that immediately preceded his death. The Bosmer, Emilian was walking away from him, no one noticing that he had returned from the grave but with a new agenda. What he didn't notice was that he was dressed in some new armor, apparently fitting his role as the Champion of Molag Bal. His legs were covered by a heavy leather tasset belt around his waist, with purple cloth adorning it. Around his neck was a purple hooded cowl which spread from shoulder to shoulder. Black cloth wrapped every inch of his arms and legs down to the boots and gloves which were made of heavy leather along with the tasset belt. What the outfit lacked in defense made up for in maneuverability, something that the Redguard valued more than protecting himself.

Emilian could not see him as he rose up off the ground back from the dead, and the Bosmer mistook the fear that the tribesmen in front of him gave as fear of him. "Aha! That is it! Bow before your new Alpha Chief!" Gripping the Mace of Molag Bal which was still clutched in his right hand, the Redguard walked slowly after the Bosmer. Trailing their eyes, Emilian would turn as his tribesmen began to turn and run, cowering once he saw Damos walking toward him. "Impossible! How are you still alive?!"

_Oh...it seems that you can slay the very Bosmer that killed you only a moment ago, well we obviously know that it isn't quite true! _Azura's voice was usually the one in the Redguard's head, but because of recent events, it was now Harvester of Souls' booming roar. _Drink of the Bosmer like one of my spawn! Use the Mace! _Up until now, the ebony weapon had been quiet, but now it screeched for blood, and strength stolen from whoever it challenged. "Don't you find it ironic, Emilian?! The same emotion you strive to attain is now the very thing you reek of! Aus Lingrah Dinok!" As quick as the Redguard had spoken it, he was upon Emilian. The Mace of Molag Bal smashed at every open area: neck, side, shoulders, chest, legs. Each were ravaged by the mace, and each crumbled to the crushing blows it delivered, reducing the Bosmer to groaning variation of before.

"Does it hurt?! Can you feel every ounce of pain, working its way up and down your form while you have no strength to even soothe your bruises, poetic isn't it?!" Damos cackled as he grabbed the elf's head from behind before leaning it back and exhaling the product of the shout, a black wisp of smoke that worked its way down Emilian's throat. Seizing in immense agony, the Bosmer would double over now, his body shaking furiously. "Oh well...goodbye Emilian, you would have been a horrible Alpha..."

Leaving his enemy to suffer, the Redguard added a finishing touch by snapping his fingers, setting his enemy ablaze in a bath of violet flames before he disappeared in a wisp of smoke of the same hue.

'A new soul for you Lord Molag Bal...' Damos thought to himself as he ported through space and time to the location of the Star.

Ripping through the fabric of reality, the Champion of Molag Bal would appear just a ways from the Shrine of Azura, the Dunmer Aranea Ienith kneeling before the large statue as he walked up the steps leading to the shrine. He used his newly acquired magic to conceal the Mace of Molag Bal under a cloak of invisibility before he began to converse with Aranea. "Give me the Star!"

"But...why do you want it so suddenly?! You've never shown any more interest in it because you wanted it to keep it safe..." Her words were pointless and he pushed past her before resting his eyes upon the Star that sat calmly on the stone altar in front of him. _Yes! Destroy it and watch my influence spread throughout your world! _

"Destroy it!" He shouted, bringing the Mace of Molag Bal forth before he raised the weapon, Aranea shouting behind him from the ground where he had pushed her. Time seemed to stop as the Redguard smashed the artifact, Azura's Star shattering like glass as the mace's impact destroyed it. Dropping the weapon, Damos was immediately surrounded in a ball of violet flames as the King of Rape made his way to Skyrim. Appearing before the two mortals, the Daedric Prince would begin to convulse with laughter, although it was more sinister than triumphant. _Such a fool! I do not require your services any longer! To think that I would bring the Dragonborn back to life, I would love to see the World-Eater devour this world, so that I may rebuild it in my own image! _

Souls sprung out from the artifact as they wailed and howled as they flew through the air. The Harvester of Souls opened his gaping mouth ready to absorb the vast amount of spirits, but they did not fly to him. _What is happening?! The souls should be mine!_

_That is where you are wrong, Bal! _The voice of Azura sounded as the Queen of Dusk and Dawn spoke from her realm of Moonshadow. _You have destroyed my Star, but you do not know the full capacity of my Champion! _

_What?! No! _As the King of Rape observed, the school of souls would circle around Damos, expelling the violet flames that Bal had him trapped within. Now they entered the Redguard's chest, expelling the foul energy that Molag Bal had used to keep him alive for the task of destroying the star before they eventually took their place within Damos. His eyes blank and white like Azura's, the Redguard would stand, the Bal's Champion armor disappearing from his form before he stood before everyone in only the loincloth. "I am free!"

_Looks like you lose, Bal! _Azura shouted before the necklace around the Dragonborn's neck, the ladder flexing his hands to summon the twin silver scimitars, but they still didn't come forth. "What the...?" That's when he remembered the one of a kind weapons being crushed in Coldharbour. "My swords, they're gone!" Running at Molag Bal, the Redguard would be swatted away before the Prince's mace manifested in the King of Rape's hands. _How did you do this?! Why am I not the strongest Daedric Prince in all of eternity?!_

"Like Azura said! You took me for granted.." Standing to his feet, Damos would continue. "Azura's Star had the capacity to hold an unlimited amount of souls, but it has been tainted before. For precautionary measures, I put my own spell on it! When it is destroyed, the power of holding souls goes to its master's current champion so that he or she may take place of the Star. And since I am Azura's Champion, I guess you could say I'm her Star as well!" Chuckling, the Redguard finished.

_It is over, Molag Bal! You are done! Leave this place and never return or I shall unleash my Champion's full wrath upon you! _Azura called from Moonshadow, Bal's form shaking with fury as he was basically ordered to leave.

_You think me a fool?! If I kill the Redguard, then I can get the souls! _The Daedric Prince rushed the Redguard in anger, although Damos had something in plan for him. Flexing his hands, a spear of pure light would appear in his hands before the Redguard thrust it forward, catching the Prince where his heart would normally be. The reaction was almost immediate, and Bal was cast from the realm in a flurry of flame and dark energy as he yelled. _No!_

_Alive and well again, how does it feel? _Azura would smile as she circled the Redguard, the male dressed in the fine clothes he usually wore while in Moonshadow. "I'm feeling just fine, like a great evil has been expelled from my entire body. Did you repair the Star just fine?" She would nod before holding the artifact for him to see, the restored Star different from its original form with both black and glowing blue jewels decorating it.

_It is about time for you to go back Damos, don't make a habit of dying okay? The circumstances won't always be the same, and you may not get a second chance! _Chuckling, the Redguard would nod before bowing to her. "Yes Azura...although the Demon of the Arena won't be dying anytime soon!" And with that, the Dragonborn would walk through a portal of life, to continue his days alive with a new respect for life.

What's up everybody JiSmith here, thanks for reading, please review! To be honest, I only have one guy doing so, and although his reviews are greatly appreciated, I need some further motivation so I can keep writing. You all are very important to me, and I thank you all for reading! That's it, see ya~ Oh, and for further explanation the Bal's Champion Armor was based off the Wanderer Armor from Darksiders 2, just slimmed down and worn by Damos.


	7. An Old Yet New Face

Chapter 7

An Old Yet New Face

Jorrvaskr, the legendary mead hall known for its coexistence with the faction known as the Companions, shook with revelry and music on a cold night in the city of Whiterun. Inside, members of the group of fighters, and other residents of the great city danced and sang as a gathering of bards played old Nord tunes on an array of instruments. Sitting at the table in the middle of the commotion was Aela the Huntress, the Nord female quiet and to herself as she leaned against the piece of furniture. Behind her, a buzzed and non serious version of Vilkas would join her before commenting. "You have not even touched your mead, it seems that I've drunken both our fills!" He roared with the crowd as tradition to end the song the bards were finishing.

"Yes, it seems that way, doesn't it...?" Aela commented with a smile, but lowered her head once again, the other noticing her attitude then.

"What troubles you? Is it about the Harbinger?" Vilkas would ask, gulping down the rest of his tankard before putting all of his attention on her.

Aela nodded, handing her tankard of mead to him since she was not in the mood for having fun. "I feel at fault, if I had gone with him, maybe he still would be one of us! He still could have been a werewolf!" She exclaimed, lowering her voice as Farkas walked over then too, standing on the either side of her as his brother placed a hand on their shield-sister's forearm to provide comfort. "Aela, there was nothing that you or any of us could do, what happened happened, and Damos is completely fine with it, so should you..."

"So what if he doesn't come back?! The only reason he came straight here in the first place was to tell us what happened to him! Ever since then he's been up on that mountain with the Greybeards, doing whatever they do!" Slamming a fist into the table, her lycanthrope strength made everything bounce up off the tabletop. "He'll stop coming to Jorrvaskr, he'll stop being the Harbinger, and he'll stop being with me! He'll stop being with me..." Tears now streaked down her face before she buried her head into Farkas' breast, the large Nord looking to his brother. "I'll take her to her room."

"That would be for the best, thank you Farkas..." Vilkas shooed him off with a sway of his hand before looking away. Farkas picked Aela up in his arms, now moving toward the stairs that led down into the barracks of Jorrvaskr, leaving Vilkas to contemplate. Walking up, the old form of Tilma the Haggard appeared as she placed a hand on Vilkas' shoulder. "Is there something wrong, Vilkas?"

"Oh! Tilma, you startled me. Yes, it seems the Harbinger has lost his..." The Nord stopped, but Tilma only chuckled and shook her head. "I have been tending to the Companions for longer than you have been alive, young one. There are many things you all don't think I know, that I do know...and I am aware that young Damos lost his lycanthropy, shame..." The old woman trailed off, replacing the cups and plates that Aela knocked over in her rage.

"What do you think we should do? Drinking the blood wouldn't restore his abilities, its a one way deal, if you lose it, its gone forever..." Vilkas told her, the old woman seeming not to hear him, but after a long period of silence the crone would finally break words. "Maybe he shouldn't be apart of the Circle, maybe that's not his calling. There is a reason for everything, nothing just happens because it can..."

"But...!"

"No buts! Damos was not meant to be a werewolf for his entire life, sacrifices have to be made for new experiences to happen! Now, I'm done arguing with you, go check on Aela, and get back to entertaining your guests, and try to not make such a mess! Where you all get your manners is a mystery! The only good one is Damos, but he's not here to help me..." Vilkas would smile, rising as he left Tilma to herself before following her instructions and walking after his brother to check on Aela.

"Fus Ro Dah!" The words rung out as the force behind them slammed into Master Arngeir, sending the Greybeard flying into a column of ice and snow in the Great Courtyard of High Hrothgar. Damos, breathing furiously on the opposite side of the area behind the great monastery. Chest bare, the Redguard donned only a pair of ragged trousers he had picked up five days ago after returning to Skyrim, having stolen them from a wandering skooma smuggler. Now they were tattered and bloody, having been worn since then and gone through a vigorous training schedule with the Dragonborn. "Good, good! Your thu'um has grown stronger than last time, no thought you can defeat all of us without difficulty now. How goes your progress with Paarthurnax?" Arngeir asked, dusting himself free of the snow he had been buried in.

"Good, although he still does not offer challenge..." The Redguard answered, blowing flames into the palms of his hands to warm them up. "I am ready to learn stronger shouts, and not useless ones like how to slow down time, as well as myself!" His anger was obvious, and Master Arngeir frowned at the other before speaking.

"You are troubled by something, this is unlike you. Paarthurnax withholds a challenge because he is scared of losing control...you Dragonborn, just like the dragons that share your soul, have a constant will of power that flows through your veins! Domination, you were all made for it!" Arngeir tried to explain, but the Redguard only turned from him, ripping some strips from his trousers to make arm wraps. Usually, his beast blood would have kept him warm, but now he fully realized harsh environment that Nords grow up in, very much the opposite of the desert habitat that was known as Hammerfell. "Maybe we should continue training another day, Dragonborn. Feel free to return whenever you like, but now I must depart..." Master Arngeir bowed to the Redguard politely before turning and leaving him in the Great Courtyard behind High Hrothgar alone.

Rubbing warmth into his skin, the male would watch his master go inside. Damos grabbed a rusty ebony dagger he had found in the cracks of the wall in his room. Evening was creeping upon the horizon, and the Redguard decided to head down the mountain to stay in Ivarstead for the night. With nothing but the tattered and singed trousers and some thing foot wraps he had found inside as well, he would start down the mountain.

By the time he made it to the small milling town, the sun had set. Masser and Secunda both were shielded by a group of clouds, yet Ivarstead was ominously illuminated from the center of the town. It seemed as if a large bonfire was alight, and as the Redguard moved closer, he saw that the entire town was gathered around just that, the huge light source roaring in the night. "Oh...Damos..." Turning, he would rest his eyes on the form of Fastred, the daughter of the owners of Fellstar Farm, Jofthor and Boti. "I am glad you are here, in me and my mother's time of loss..." Putting the fact that her eyes were bloodshot, and dark marks were under them, he would sigh.

"Jofthor...I am so sorry Fastred..."

Damos offered her a hug, which she accepted, now leading him toward her mother and the other townspeople. Boti looked horrible, much to his dismay. Placing a comforting hand upon the older woman's shoulder, and nodding as she acknowledged is attendance, he would stare into the flames, the lone body of the elderly Nord looking noble and brave as he was dressed in a large fur coat with an elegant looking sword clasped between his dead fingers.

"How did this happen...?" He asked, the Redguard whispered to Fastred, since she was much more consoled.

"Bassianus Axius, he was sick after one of his so called "adventures," and continued to visit the place he kept going, even as his condition got worse. No one heard from his for some time, but last night...he attacked me! My father heard my screams, and rushed to help me. But Bassianus, he was so demented! He ripped my father to shreds right in front of me, then retreated back to that place!" She buried her head in her hands.

"Give me the name of the place...I'll bring his body back for you..." Fastred wiped her eyes, looking into them as she tried to recall where the lunatic had gone to.

"Dimhollow Crypt... somewhere South of Dawnstar!" Nodding, the Redguard would turn as he began to the mysterious location. "And Damos..." He looked back to her, shaken by the look upon her face. "...Don't kill him, bring the son of a bitch back alive for me!" Fastred turned, finished as she returned to her mother, as the ladder began to cry once again.

Sighing, he would turn, heading off into the darkness as the milky white light from the twin bodies as their forms finally peaked from behind the clouds.

The glacial hold known as the Pale was merciless as the winds tore at the Redguard's bare chest. His slow pace elongated his journey, and it was the beginning of the next day's evening as he neared Dimhollow Crypt. Gripped in his right hand was the rusted ebony dagger, and he slid to a stop as he came upon the entrance to the cave. From the undergrowth, the male scoped it out before sprinting inside. Once inside, he could overhear two people as he crept down a winding hallway, opening up into a large cavern where the voices originated from.

"He's a Vigilant! They never know when to give up, although I though we had roughed them nearly enough back at their Hall!" A male voice sounded, a raspy feminine laugh following before the owner too began to speak.

"To come in here alone... a fool like the rest of them." They both cackled, the Redguard moving up to hide behind one of the many natural stone pillars that were abundant in this particular cave. Damos rose a little, peaking at the two. Vampires, no thought, but none like he had ever seen before. He was just about to pull a silent ambush when the stench of death flooded his nostrils. Smooth black skin was tightly stretched along a thin frame that suddenly walked from behind the same pillar right in front of him, long razor sharp teeth protruded from its jaw below blood red eyes. The Redguard almost shouted out as he was startled, the death hound laying its eyes upon right at that moment, but his quick thinking got him out of the situation and ensured his safety. "Raan Mir Tah!" Its eyes dulled in color, the creature running up to rub against its temporary master.

"Well...you certainly gave me a scare there. Such a unique companion, but I cannot linger with you, I must get rid of your real masters."

Using his sneaking skills, the Dragonborn would quietly and quickly move up behind the two vampires as they faced away from him. With the ebony dagger gripped between his fingers, he neared them, only to have the male spot him just as he got a few feet within them. "Hey...!" Just as the blood sucker spotted him, the death hound tackled him, knocking him well away as the two undead creatures rolled on the cave floor. Seeing her comrade being attacked, the female vampire would draw her sword, but was soon taken care of herself as the Redguard took her out with amazing speed. Plunging the thin sliver of dark metal through her chest, Damos would take cover behind her fresh corpse as an ice spike suddenly pierced gut, inches from his guarded neck.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" The other blood sucker declared, having incapacitated the traitorous death hound. Making his move, the Dragonborn would pull an iron dagger from the female vampire's belt before throwing it by the blade as the small weapon found its target. Falling to the ground, the last thing the vampire would see was cleanly thrown dagger embed itself between his burning eyes. Gasping, the Redguard dropped the slain body of the female, moving quickly to the shaking form of the wounded death hound. "You saved my life just there..." He shook as he saw a deep stab wound leak blood in the hound's side.

"Let me return the favor..." He assured, using his magic to charge a Restoration spell in his palms, the Close Wounds spell shining brightly as the Redguard rubbed its healing powers into the creature's wounds. Damos had clearly improved his magical abilities, healing him completely within a couple of minutes, laughing as the hound jumped into his arms and began to lick his face, even though his shout had worn off. "I am glad to see your okay, now run along..." Standing, the male would begin to move deeper into the cave, intending to finish the journey alone, but having proven himself to the monstrous animal, it would continue to follow him. "Now I know you do not intend to follow me from now on...I mean look at us...!" The Redguard was conscious that he was talking to himself, but the death hound clearly would follow him to Oblivion and back, as the hound trainer in Markarth said periodically about his war dogs.

Stooping to its level, the Dragonborn would grip the collar around its neck, cracking it in two before he scratched under its chin. "If your gonna come with me, your gonna need a name...how 'bout Baldr?!" Although it was a much improvised name, the death hound seemed to love it, and Baldr barked a rough sounding call that echoed throughout the cavern. "Good then!"

Remembering his quest, the Redguard would quickly strip the male vampire of his armor, finely made just for a vampire, although the red and black robes would do just fine as some temporary clothing for him, taking the gauntlets and boots to match. Bowing his head to the group of Vigilant monks who had been slaughtered, he would pray to Azura to have mercy upon their souls before raiding their bodies too. Baldr patiently waited for his new master to finish with his looting, and was excited as the Redguard rose, two particular war axes drawing his eyes from everything else. Under the pair of weapons was an untouched piece of parchment, folded and sealed with a red stamp. "Now what could this be, Baldr?" Ripping the seal, the male would begin to read the mysterious note.

_Adavald_

_You are clearly doubting the Dawnguard's abilities. For reference, I send you these two Dawnguard war axes, hopefully they will protect you from the growing vampire menace that has suddenly taken Skyrim. Do not send anymore of your Vigilants to Dayspring Canyon, or else I will have to execute them on your behalf. Tell your Keeper never to seek my counsel and or help again, or the Daedra will be the least of your worries. _

The note wasn't signed, and the Redguard tucked it behind the decorative pendant in his new armor before picking up the war axes. Something about them seemed familiar, although he knew he had never seen them before. The heels of them reached down to about half of the curved shafts, and Damos held them right under heads. "A perfect fit..." He said to himself, looking down to Baldr, the death hound's eyes looking up at him as he smiled back at it.

"Come on then, we gotta find a murderer!"

Never had the Redguard since his loss of the beast blood had he felt so powerful. Although they were far more powerful than the other vampires the Dragonborn had dealt with before, they all were slain by his dual-wielded war axes. Each swing brought death or fatal injuries, but Baldr soon would end their suffering as the Redguard moved quickly through Dimhollow Crypt. Once he had dealt with a particular vampire who had been weakened by a monstrous frostbite spider, the male with his newest companion would move through a small door as it opened up to a humongous cavern, with a small balcony adorned with gargoyles past a large circular stone platform with arches that were centered around a small idol of some kind. Telling Baldr to stay put, the Dragonborn would move closer, hearing the conversation between a vampire and a human by the sound of it.

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire! My oath to Stendarr is far stronger than any suffering you can inflict upon me!" Adavald, Damos had assumed, shouted from his knees as he looked up at the vampires who were his captors. "Do your worst!"

"Fine..." The obvious leader would draw his steel sword, cleanly slicing through the human's throat and sending him to the god he worshiped. The male vampire who accompanied him sighed before looking at his comrade.

"Lokil, what if he had more information! He could have told us how to solve the puzzle, Bal only knows how it could be broken!" Lokil as he was called spat upon the body of Adavald before walking across the stone bridge back to the large stone "puzzle." The Redguard sprinted and jumped from the balcony, one of his axes raised as he landed upon the unnamed vampire before finishing him off quickly enough. Dressed in the black equivalent of the armor that Damos was wearing, Lokil would walk to the center of the puzzle, inspecting the idol before calling his thrall to assist him. "I need a drink, this puzzle is making me irritated!"

Sneaking past the dead corpse of the vampire, the Redguard would crawl down the stone bridge before hiding behind one of the large arches. Looking around it, Damos would finally rest his eyes on the face of the one known as Lokil, the vampire sinking his teeth in the soft neck of his thrall, but unknown to him, the Redguard recognized the blood sucker's servant as the very person he was looking for, Bassianus Axius.

"Damn! He won't come easily..." Grabbing his other ax, the male would make his presence known as he revealed himself to the two before him. Lokil hissed before shouting. "Who are you?! A new face, are you one of those halfbreed swine that call themselves vampires..." Pausing, the speaker would then smile. "No...you are a human, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I'll tell you why you should wipe that smile off your face! That one you have there, his name is Bassianus, and he's responsible for the death of Jofthor, a good friend of mine! So either you can hand him over, or I'll kill you!"

"Ah, you reek of bravery, such a good quality to have, but it is a double edged sword! What if the person you try to save doesn't want to be saved, like my servant here? Then what?!" Laughing, the vampire would throw Bassianus to the ground, the ladder unconscious from the amount of blood that had been drained. "Can I have the privilege of knowing your name?" Lokil returned, licking his lips which were stained red.

"My name is Damos, I do not use the many titles I have been given, just Damos..." He answered, swinging his axes as he took his stance.

"Good, good! I am Lokil, of Castle Volikhar! We meet in open combat, and only one will walk away from here today, it fills me with excitement to know that I might not return to my home, I hope you feel the same way!" Drawing his steel sword, the vampire would face his opponent, Lokil charging the health sapping spell that all vampire's knew. "Please..."

"Please..." Damos returned, his feet digging into the ground as he charged then, axes held behind him before the Redguard jumped and swung his weapons, the twin blades screeching against Lokil's sword, the blood sucker using his strength to throw the Dragonborn backward. Using his amazing speed, Lokil would grab a discarded Ancient Nord battle ax before dual-wielding it with his own steel sword. The Redguard rose to his feet, immediately locking blows with the vampire as their weapons slashed and threw sparks as they his each other between their wielders. Baldr, having seen his master in trouble, disregarded the command from before and ran full speed across the stone bridge at them. Lokil smiled.

"Death hounds are extremely loyal, but their bites are as cold the grave!" Kicking the Redguard to the ground, the vampire would smile, allowing the death hound to maul the human to bits, although once he ran past the mortal, he understood what was really happening.

"Then you better get use to being underground, cause I'm not the one Baldr is going to be biting! Get him!" Shouting the last two words made the death hound leap the remaining distance between him and Lokil, his jaws opened as they tore into the vampire's shoulder and clamped down. Dropping his weapons, the startled and terrified blood sucker could only watch as Baldr ripped muscle and sinew from his arm, finally ripping it free before Damos finally called him off. "He's mine, but thanks for the help."

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" Lokil leaped from the ground, grabbing his steel sword before pursuing the Redguard. Seeing the attack coming, the mortal would sigh, turning back around to face the desperate vampire before he shouted.

"Zun Haal Viik!"

The shout ripped the weapon from Lokil's only hand, and stuck out of the stone ground far from them. Falling to his knees, Lokil would drop his head, his blood draining his body from the torn arm. "Kill me! I am defeated, you are the better warrior, and I admit your superiority, now you may have the honor of killing me..." Chuckling, the vampire fell into a madness caused by his lack of blood, and since he was going to die from his injuries already, the Redguard left him, cackling and coughing up blood as he sat on his knees. Moving toward Bassianus' body, the male would look toward the stone idol in the center. Curiosity go the better of him, and walking toward the small platform, he would rest his hand on top, a button being pressed in and stabbing the male through his hand. "Ah!" Damos shouted, the blade gripping his hand as it went clean through his palm, the spilled blood leaking down into a small basin which caused the puzzle to glow a deep purple, the blade retreating then into the idol.

Looking around him, the Redguard would rip some red cloth from his armor before wrapping his hand, noticing that the purple glow ended at a certain place. A dull looking brazier rested just near it, and with a slight push, it moved to the spot where the light ended, causing it to light and extend the lights reach to another spot. Seeing that it was easy enough, Damos pushed braziers back and forth, lighting them up as they ended and began new lines until the final brazier took its place, causing the ground to rumble as the middle of the puzzle moved into the ground, the idol in the center rising to reveal a stone monolith out of a purple fountain of light. Baldr whimpered and moved behind his master, the Dragonborn walking toward the monolith.

"Wow..." His injured hand grazed the side, causing it to shake and descend down into the floor as well, a limp body falling out and onto Damos' form. Shaken by the activity, the Redguard would look down only to the see the image of a beautiful woman locked in his arms, her eyes opening to look at his injured hand, blood staining the improvised bandage.

"How did you..." He was about to ask but was silenced when the woman began to suck the blood from his wound, her fangs ripping into his bandage to allow the blood to flow more cleanly. Damos tried to shake her off of him but soon his eyes started to grow heavy and he fell to the ground, the woman resting atop of him as she continued to feast.

The last thing Damos saw before his eyes were overtaken by darkness was the burning eyes orange-yellow eyes of a vampire.

* * *

What's up, Ji-Smith here! Thanks for reading this chapter of A Slave's Tale, hope you like it. And thanks for the new reviews! I was very happy to see that, although I'm sorry for the period it took to right this chapter. Please tell me how you like it, I was wanting to start the Dawnguard questline in this story, and even eventually the new Dragonborn questline, but I was debating to do it before or after Damos kills Alduin, but I wanted that to be special in its own way, so I'm still brainstorming on that chapter. Thanks again, and I'm out~


	8. A Strong Bloodline

Chapter 8

A Strong Bloodline

"Well...you seem very loving of this Redguard, what's so special about him, huh?" The mysterious woman said mockingly to Baldr, the latter's jaws were yapping as it attempted to communicate. She was unaware that the death hound could understand her spoken language very well, but no one was as skilled as Damos when it came to grasping his dialect. She chuckled to herself. "Its like you really are trying to talk with me, the Redguard must have you trained very well! Let's just hope that he'll be merciful, since I did just drain half of the blood in his body. Well, if he dies, I'm sure I could resurrect him as a slave to serve me for eternity, and you could be my pet." Baldr did not like the sound that, but she couldn't understand him, so he decided to open his master's eyes to prevent that from happening.

The undead canine would turn to vigorously lap at the Redguard's still form as he lay on his back, as his face was covered with thick slobber. Foul saliva washed over the male's features before he finally opened his eyes. "Hey Baldr...thanks for that..." He was cut off as the sharp blade of an elven dagger now nicked his jugular.

"Who are you?! And who sent you here?!" Growling filled the woman's ear as she threatened the other, her head turning to see the twisted face of the death hound as it prepared to give up its existence to defend its master.

"Calm down, Baldr!" The Redguard's command soothed the canine's attitude, the former chuckling even with the dagger pushed against his neck. "Your lucky Baldr is the one accompanying me me, if it were Subira, this conversation wouldn't be happening. Fine, my name is Damos! I was sent here to find a murderer by the name of Bassianus Axius, by the daughter of his victim, Fastred. Now, do you have anymore questions?" The mysterious woman did not draw her dagger back.

"I'm not sure I should let you live...because by the looks of things, I shouldn't have even allowed you to regain consciousness."

"Oh well those others were different, they were all vampires..." Straining his neck, he would gently look to his right, resting his eyes on the sunken form of Lokil, the head of the vampires that had occupied the crypt before his arrival. His body lay in a pool of his own blood, a little away from his corpse was the right arm of the vampire, torn from his torso. Looking up, the Redguard would finally take notice of her pale skin and burning eyes. "As are you, am I right?"

She nodded. "Absolutely, so I could guess you already know why I'm a little doubtful of allowing you to live."

He nodded. "So your the one who decided to help yourself to my blood then? Why were you locked away under that puzzle...?" He was silenced as the blade of her dagger gently sliced into his neck, drawing a single droplet of blood. Since she wasn't going to let the sweet nectar to her kind go to waste, the woman would bend over, her tongue licking up his neck to lap up the blood, her eyes staring into his in an almost seductive manner. "That's a very complicated subject, I wouldn't be able to trust you with information like that. But onto another subject, please tell me why your blood tastes so...invigorating?!" She asked, staring down at his neck as if she would sink her fangs into his esophagus before he could even give an answer.

"Maybe you drank the remainder of the exhausted beast blood that continued to run through my veins, I was once blessed and cursed with the "gift" of lycanthropy." The mysterious woman would giggle, her long talons cutting through the blood red silks of his armor to reveal his muscular chest, her cold palms running over his regularly warm skin. "It's almost intoxicating, mind if I have another drink?"

Grabbing her arm, the Redguard would wrestle the dagger from her grip, tossing it away as she smiled. "Easy there, we've just met." Damos wasn't very patient, and his temper was beginning to show as he grew restless with her demeanor of the situation. "Why were you locked away like this?" Looking at him, all the amusement that had once covered her face, disappeared as she began to speak once more.

"Just because your blood is tasty doesn't mean I trust you...yet. But I have a proposition for you..." Using her demonic strength, she would reverse the hold he had on her, the serrated talons that adorned her fingers digging into the flesh of his palms. "If you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home." Although his original target had been Bassianus Axius, the Redguard had guessed that he had returned to wherever the blood-sucker known as Lokil rested his head, distraught without a master. And seeing that the same pendant that adorned his blood red armor was also clipped to her fine silken robes and the same to Lokil's pitch black armor, he guessed that he would be able to kill two birds with one stone if he did accompany her.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be kind, and don't get in my way, or I'll kill you myself!" Even though he had threatened her, the woman smiled, her teeth thinly stained with his blood, yet the razor sharp fangs were stunningly beautiful as they glowed dimly in the light of Dimhollow Crypt. "I was just going to tell you the same thing!"

Standing to her feet, the female would extend her hand, the serrated talons that decorated her fingers stretched to prevent an injury on his part. "Oh, and by the way...my name is Serana. Good to meet you!"

…

The hold of Hjaalmarch, known for its untamed wilderness, was exceptionally treacherous on that cold Middas night. A great majority of Hjaalmarch was entirely the infamous salt marshes that was the setting of many chilling stories of the province of Skyrim. Even the bravest warriors could find themselves trembling in their boots if they found themselves lost in the marshes, their lives at the mercy of the dangerous creatures that prowled the territory searching for prey. Damos grumbled, his foot getting stuck in a revolting mud pit, and upon pulling it forth, the stench of stagnant, salty mud and the rotting corpses of unfortunate creatures lost to the thick abyss filled his nostrils, setting them aflame.

"We cannot be going the right way! Couldn't we have gone around these marshes and the River Hjaal altogether?!" The Redguard shouted in front of him as Serana cleared a path for him, the woman's features plastered with amusement at his distress as she answered him.

"Yes, but even with the detour, the blizzards would have killed you, your not one of those pup's you call wolves anymore, mortal!" She laughed back, her dagger cutting through a thin trunk of a salt-covered sapling. He loathed how she called him that, she herself was not immortal as the Daedric Prince that she claimed her family acknowledged as their lord. 'A corpse who has lost her way to the grave.' He thought to himself. "Even so, I can handle myself!" Damos returned, his pace speeding up slightly as he prepared to catch up with her, but whimpering met his ears and he stopped.

"Oh, I see someone has a serious case of arrogance! Why don't you learn to think about others before worrying about your..." Serana turned to look at him, prepared to banter him when she was cut off by him passing her. Baldr, being shorter than both of them, had been having a lot of trouble with following them, and was finally sinking into the mud when the Redguard had finally heard his whimpering.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, I may look like the arrogant warrior type, but I care for my loved ones." Now he kept his pace in front of her, Baldr slung over his shoulders the two of them continued with the Redguard's stride.

Serana was silent for quite a while, and finally swallowing her words, the female vampire would eventually start walking once again, following the her traveling companion as he carried his loyal pet across his shoulders, his form moving faster through the mud even with the added weight from the death hound.

After a while, the three had reached solid ground. Taking in the fact that it was well into the morning hours of the following Turdas, the Redguard and Nord decided that it was a good enough time to finally settle down and set up camp. Damos had acquired two bed rolls on their way out of the crypt, and now he handed them to Serana as she spread them out around a circle of rocks that the Redguard was gathering. In the middle, he placed a plentiful amount of salt covered logs, and with a flick of one of his axes against a small piece of flint, a fire was started. Looking at her, the male would chuckle before asking. "I would guess you aren't well acquainted with the element of fire?" His inquisition sent her into a fit of laughter, the pale skinned beauty resting her hungry eyes on his face.

"So how did you guess that one, the fact that I'm an undead corpse who until recently had been sealed away in a crypt for over two hundred years? Fire doesn't like me, plus it symbolizes change, something that me and my family isn't good with..." She trailed off, looking away from him as her smile faded away. The vampire clenched her fist, a small blizzard raging between her fingers. "Ice is always constant, as long as it stays cold, its the same. Both me and ice are dead, lifeless, barren, cold..." Squeezing her hand harder, she would toss the spell away, a thick and sharp icicle easily piercing the thick trunk of one of the twisted, salt-covered trees.

Gulping, the Redguard would look at the shard of ice before speaking. "You shouldn't compare yourself to something so lifeless. Even one whose heart no longer beats within their breast should not do so."

"What would you know of being like this, Redguard?!"

"I know plenty! You do not know what I've been through, Serana! Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince who created your kind, tricked me into serving him! Death isn't anything new to me, on the contrary, I've experienced it! He offered me a way out, then double crossed me, even when I had unquestionably done what he commanded!" The flames of their campfire grew with the Redguard's anger, and with a final roar of fury, the blaze erupted, spraying coals and embers flying everywhere. Calming down, he grabbed his axes before storming off into the marshes, leaving Serana to wonder how the male had caused such a reaction with the element. Baldr whimpered, looking at the two before laying his head on his large paws, looking down into the ground.

Damos splashed through tide pools and trudged through mud pits as his blood red vampire armor grew damp from his actions. Finally he sat upon a fallen log, his vampire boots sinking into the ground it seemed like before he buried his head in his hands. _Damos? Is everything alright? _A voice in his head asked.

"Azura! That vampire doesn't care for mortals, and I have half a mind to slay her this moment!"

_Peace, my child. You have nothing to be angered about, one who has been sealed away for such a long time will have some communication problems for a while. _A silhouette of the Daedric Prince appeared in front of him, her eyes bright white as she smiled at him. _Be mindful, opposites attract, my child. _He stood to look at her, but a thud sounded behind the woman as the glowing image of Azura faded away. Looking past where she had stood, the Redguard would gasp at the sight. Coppery orange and black scales, pitch black horns, and wide jaws that now quivered as an inferno rolled from the back of it. "Yol... Toor...Shul!"

He only had time to guard his face, as the dragon's Fire Breath shout slammed against him, knocking him backward into a small tide pool that reeked with the smell of rotten fish doused with salt water. Damos shouted in pain, his entire front now sporting burns, result of the flames that went through his armor easily enough and tore against his flesh. Using its powerful wings, the mighty dragon pulled itself toward the Redguard, arching its neck back as it prepared to thrust its teeth into him to finish the job. With a final look up at the colossal head of the dragon, he grind his teeth once he saw its fangs glint in the dim light of the dawn sun. "Fus Ro Dah!"

Unrelenting Force, it smashed into the dragon's chin, almost like an uppercut as it knocked the wyrm on its back. Ignoring the pain of his burns, the Dragonborn would rise to his feet slowly, dual wielding his war axes before roaring. "Dovahkiin!" Burying his feet into the thick mud of the marshes, he would sprint toward the sprawled dragon, his axes held on either side of him as he jumped on top of its stomach, hacking away at its soft underbelly. Roaring in pain, the ancient dragon would wrap its tail around his waist before flinging him away, the Redguard crashing into a tree and breaking it in half. The dueling holders of the dragon blood slowly recovered, and Damos watched as the demon took flight.

"Damn!"

Grabbing a handful of mud, he would cover his front with the foul mixture of salt water and dirt, the strange method soothing his burns regardless. "That's better..." Taking a knee, the Dragonborn look at the tree that the great wyrm had thrown him into, its trunk snapped in half. Smiling, the man would look past the dragon, to see Serana and Baldr rushing into view. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" Noticing his frantic calls, the ancient dragon turned to look at the two newcomers, its jaws opening into a roar as another shout rolled up its throat. Paralyzed in fear, the two undead creatures could only stand and watch. "Wuld Nah Kest!"

Appearing between Serana and Baldr, the Redguard would raise his hands toward the dragon's gaping mouth, his hand glowing with red light as he shouted. "Curse of Chains!" While the spell was in the school of Restoration, it was very much its namesake: a curse. From the middle of his palm, long rusted chains would fly forth, entangling themselves as they sealed the wyrm's mouth shut. Balling a fist, the male's spell would grow more powerful, the chains sprouting from underground just like flowers as they leaped over the dragon and tied it up completely.

"How did you do that?!" The woman asked, her burning eyes staring at the tormented avian reptile.

"Your a vampire and you don't know about curses?! Colette Marence of the College of Winterhold taught me how to unlock deep Restoration magic while in meditation that normally were lost to the ages. I know many more!" He chuckled, looking at her although she still watched him.

"No...how you got here so quickly! You were all the way over there when..." She was cut off as long chains finally snapped and flung at them.

"I'll tell you, but get to safety!" Damos commanded, whistling loudly which signaled something in Baldr, the death hound beginning to growl furiously before the two of them charged the free ancient dragon. Charging another spell, the Redguard smashed his hands into the ground, more chains surging through the ground to wrap themselves around the dragon once more, but its copper and black scales grew hot with its anger and melted the conjured chains quickly and efficiently. Knowing that it had an affinity for fire, the Dragonborn decided to counter with its opposite. "Frost!" The enhancement spell affected both war axes, and now he and the death hound would strike out against their common enemy.

Slashing and gouging with their respective weapons, the two companions would quickly bludgeon the demon of the skies enough that the great wyrm's blood stained its entire form. Like a madman, the Redguard hacked with his war axes relentlessly, each strike freezing the beast's hide. With its last ounce of strength the dragon rose into the sky, flapping its wings tiredly as it tried to escape. "Serana! Hit it with a spell!"

Brought back to reality, the vampire nodded. Using her keen eyesight, the Nord would grind her sharp teeth as she flicked her hand, a sharp icicle flying at its wing. Quickly it ascended, through the air before slicing through the thin patagium of its wing, ending its ability to fly. Reading himself, Damos would watch as the beast turned in its descent, heading straight for him. "Baldr, go to Serana, I'm gonna finish this!" Heading the Redguard's words, the death moved out of the way as the former sheathed his axes, closing his eyes and inhaling strongly before exhaling with one word. "Fus..."

Like thunder, a boom of energy sounded as he parted his lips, the shout sprawling out the great wyrm, although it still continued to roll toward him. "Ro..."

The second word of the shout totally obliterated the area in front of him, although it didn't seem to affect the dragon as the force of the shout moved past its form.

"Dah..."

Serana was amazed, the Redguard in front of her was actually the Dragonborn of legend. The one who would destroy the World-Eater. Now looking at him, she would watch as the dragon's corpse seemed to disintegrate from the last word of his concentrated shout. Bones now crumbled in front of him, their long pale white shafts decomposing to dust at the sheer power of his thu'um. Inhaling once more, Damos would smile to himself, loving the warm and empowering feeling of the dragon's soul bounding itself to his own. "Lok thu'um..." Opening his eyes, the Redguard would turn to the vampire, her mouth gaped open as she stared at him, a small smile plastered on his face as he finally broke words to her.

"Well...? Let's go!"

…

After their battle, the three traveling companions quickly broke camp and continued on their way, moving out of the salt marshes and into the cold hold of Haafingar. While she felt like stopping in Solitude would have been a good idea, Serana was hurried along by the Dragonborn, who was trying to make up for lost time. Baldr, having noticed the change in their attitudes with each other, did not mind having their pace hurried, for he loved to run, and being a death hound, the canine never grew tired.

"There it is!" The female Nord exclaimed, moving onto the dock before looking to the distance, an ancient looking castle barely visible for the mist.

"Fine, get in and I will row us across, come on Baldr!" He spoke to her before commanding the death hound who jumped in and settled itself. Taking a seat at the front of the boat, Damos would grab the oars and watch as Serana took her seat across from him before he began to push and pull on the oars, moving them slowly out to water and into the mist. The female grew quiet as each motion edged them closer and closer to the island where her family call home. "You know Damos, maybe we shouldn't go through with this, I mean...you can probably guess what my family is like..."

"Of course, vampires just like you, nothing I can't deal with. Don't worry."

"No, I don't think you understand! We are Volikhar, the strongest clan of our kind in the entire hold of Skyrim. You've only gone against the half-breeds, as my father calls them. Me and my family were some of the first ever turned into vampires, by Lord Molag Bal himself!"

Her words troubled him, and the way she shook made him worry. "Serana, if anything bad happens, I'll think of something. Trust me!" Assuring her with a weak smile, the Redguard would push and pull the oars once more. 'To be scared of your own family, what have I gotten myself into?!' Baldr noticed her fear, and licked her hand once reassuringly.

"Thank you..." Bowing her head, the woman smiled, but still she felt fear.

An hour passed before the bottom of the boat finally touched the shore of the island. Serana's nerves had calmed some, but upon looking at the large castle she gulped once before speaking. "Welcome to Caste Volikhar!" Rising from their seats, the Nord and Redguard would continue to stare at the castle, the latter turning before commanding. "Stay, Baldr!" They soon set off, walking across the long dock before eventually making their way up the stone ramp leading to the front gate.

Leading the two of them, Damos would grunt after looking at himself. Since he was meeting her family, he probably could have dressed a little better, the blood red vampire armor he had acquired was now torn and singed from his battle with the dragon, and his muscular front was easily viewable. While he thought however, Serana's voice would fall on his hearing. "Hey...before we go in there..."

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there, I'm going to go on my own way for a while."

Feelings that the Redguard had not felt in quite a while began to stir inside of him: sadness, anger, happiness, and confusion. They all raged like a storm inside of him, but he only met her statement with an acknowledging nod of his head.

She nodded back. "Once we're inside, just keep quiet. Let me do the talking, and the lead." Avoiding his gaze, she now moved past him with her head bowed.

Putting all emotions aside, the Redguard would watch as she stepped up to the gate, a voice calling shortly after. "Lady Serana's back! Open the gate!" Passing the watchman, the male would notice that he was in fact a vampire, just like her with burning eyes, although he was a half-breed, not Volikhar.

Moving inside, she would take the lead and a rather confident looking Altmer vampire would rest his eyes on her, a look of amazement soon following. "Serana?! Is that truly you?! I cannot believe my eyes!" He turned, walking ahead of them and onto a balcony that looked over what seemed like the great hall of the castle. "My Lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!"

Inhaling, the woman looked at him, trying to maintain her composure before pacing forward, the Redguard following close behind. "I guess I'm expected..." She breathed to him once before replacing the Altmer at the middle of the balcony, the latter moving down one of the staircases on either side of the elevated area. Damos, upon entering the area of the room, would almost keel over in revulsion. The stench of death immediately filled his nostrils, and once he looked around, he would find an entire pack of vampires, each and every one of them sinking their fangs in what seemed like human cattle, all but one.

"My long-lost daughter, returned to me at last! I trust you have my Elder Scroll!?" Taken aback by the audacity of the man, the Dragonborn would look the mysterious man up and down. Based on what he had said, he was obviously her father, and he could see the family resemblance. Pale skin, midnight hair, and burning orange eyes. He wore, what seemed like to the Redguard, armor that had a remarkable resemblance to Serana's, probably a variant made for males. A chalice was extended in his hand, as he posed his question, its inquisition stabbing his daughter is seemed as she flinched once he was done with it.

"After all these years! That's the first thing you ask of me, yes I have the stupid Scroll!" Damos had almost forgotten about the large manuscript that hung on her back.

"Of course, I'm delighted to see you, my daughter! Do the words have to be spoken aloud?!" He chuckled, finally taking notice of the Redguard before he continued. "Ah! If only your traitorous mother were here. I would let her bask in the moment before putting her head on a spike!" His words still cut like a dagger, and she flinched again, her father seeming not to care as he turned to the Redguard finally. "Now tell me, who is this stranger that you have brought to my hall?"

"This is my savior, the one who freed me." She sneaked a smile to him, his amber eyes bright with amusement before he faced her father.

"You have returned my daughter safely! You have my gratitude! Now, may I know the name of my daughter's champion?"

"I am Damos, who are you?!" He challenged. The one in front of him smiled deviously, loving his fierce spirit.

"I am Harkon! Lord of this court! By now I suspect my daughter has alluded to you what we are?" Harkon inquired.

"Vampires, and trust me, she's done more than that." He joked with himself, hinting to him that she had attempted to make him one of her meals. "But I take it you have more to say on that subject, no?"

"Correct, we are not just vampires! We are among the oldest and most powerful in all of Skyrim, the Volikhar! For centuries, we have lived on this island, away from the cares of the world. But that all ended when my wife betrayed me and stole what was most valuable to me!"

"And for returning that thing, I guess I won't leave here without an offer for a reward, am I correct Lord Harkon?" The Redguard placed his hands over the war axes that were at his belt, Harkon smiling at the motion before speaking.

"Yes again! You definitely deserve a reward! But there is only one gift that could equal the value of an Elder Scroll and my daughter! I offer you my blood, take it and become a lion among sheep! Men will tremble at your approach, and death will no longer be a fear!"

"What if I refuse?" Damos returned.

"Then you are what all men are: prey! I will allow you to leave this once, but you will no longer be able to return to this court, and you may do as you wish, even return to the one's who had those axes you have there..." He pointed to the Redguard's belt. Chuckling, the Nord would rub his hands together as he shouted. "Perhaps you still need convincing! Behold my power!" The Dragonborn watched as Harkon fell over in a spasm as the flesh ripped away from his skin, blood surrounding his body as it began to shift and change before their eyes. With a final lurch, Harkon had completed his transformation, now in his Vampire Lord form. Damos gasped at the creature, it was as if a vampire had been afflicted with lycanthropy and the disease only made him stronger. Unsheathing his weapons in fear, the Redguard would hear the sound of laughter.

"See! This is what I have to offer to you! The Dawnguard may know our weaknesses and weapons that prosper against our kind, but even they cannot hold out forever, but we can!" Harkon used his magic to pull one of the war axes from the Redguard's hands before observing it. "Did they give you these weapons?"

"No! I found these in Dimhollow Crypt, the same place where Serana was imprisoned! Why do you despise them?!"

Harkon laughed. "The Dawnguard are a bunch of so called vampire hunters! Just because you have slain some half-breed vampires doesn't mean you can claim the title. Like I said before, sheep! You can be with us, or with them! So who will you choose?!"

Looking at the war ax left in his hand, the Dragonborn would think. Harkon offered power, immortality, notoriety, wealth. The male would look around the room, all the vampires were extremely handsome creatures, and the Redguard could find no fault in becoming one. Serana looked uneasy, she saw how he trembled and took a step forward, prepared to console him when the Redguard shouted at the top of his lungs. "No!"

Everyone turned to Damos, their burning eyes wide open as he looked Harkon in the eyes. "You all call men swine! Once weren't you all that who you prey upon now?! As a Redguard, I wouldn't disgrace myself by accepting such a curse! Cowards, that is what you all are! Death will find each and everyone of you eventually, I hope it is peacefully!" He breathed hard, looking Harkon in the face as the latter smirked at the Redguard.

"So be it! You are prey, like all mortals! I banish you!" A purple swirl of magic formed in the vampire's hand before he transported the Redguard from the castle, Harkon reverting his form soon after before he looked at Serana. "Your "champion" has shown his true colors! I hope you come to learn how to determine a person's character better in the future!" Turning, Harkon would resume his seat on his throne, looking over his court, saying nothing else to his daughter.

Flinching, Serana would turn from him and run into another room of Castle Volikhar. Unbeknownst to anyone else, the woman made her way past everyone and into the Cathedral. Locking the large doors behind her, she would take a seat in front of the blood fountain that continuously flowed blood through itself.

"Damos, I hope you are alright, and I hope by some miracle that you can hear me! You have done more for me in the little time we've been together than my father or anyone in this family has done. Choosing to stay human was the right choice for you, becoming cold like me wouldn't have been good for you. Just do the right thing, keep yourself safe. And Damos, I know you are already thinking of a way to rescue me from this place, that's why I know you'll find the Dawnguard, and I know you will find a way to defeat my father!" With that, the woman would smile, wiping a tear from her pale skin, the first one she had shed in a long time.


	9. A Prophet's Misdirection

Chapter 9

A Prophet's Misdirection

Sparks fell to the ground as steel clashed against steel as a pair of Redguards got to know one another through their weapons in the heat of combat. Every swing of an outsized Dawnguard war hammer would send the one known as Damos sprawling backward as he stumbled to a knee. The Dragonborn, having joined the faction of vampire hunters, currently wore the red variant of their normal armor, his muscular arms visible since his alternative of attire was sleeveless. He wore the light forms of their standard boots and gauntlets, and usually sticking around his neck was the triangular kaleidoscopic neckband a product of an exceptional sort of precious stone. Snorting as he rose back to his feet, the green Redguard might chuckle, taking a different stance, his Dawnguard war axes kept out before him.

"You call yourself a Redguard?!" A voice, claimed by the Dawnguard leader, Isran, confronted him as the more senior man took a counter stance, proceeding his talk. "Nords guarantee that you're some unbelievable hero of legend, why don't you reveal to me the concealed force you hold!"

Isran charged, thundering a call to war as his hammer rose then plummeted to the other. Speedily responding, the Dragonborn might shield with his axes, his arms flexing as he battled opposite the other, their weapons secured as one in a fight of force. "Let our quality figure out the result of this fight, and who's the unrivaled warrior! Not magic!"

With the comment, Damos utilized his given strength to prod once again opposite Isran. Dropping his axes in the minute, the younger man might hurry toward the other, an influential shoulder getting the Dawnguard leader in his gut. The extemporized strike appeared to daze the senior Redguard. However Isran wasn't the leader of the faction of vampire hunters only for his brisk attitude, he was a considerable rival! A snort of undertaking sounded as the old man pushed back. Right away, Damos' feet slid opposite the floor, unable to counter Isran's headway. Planting a hand right beneath the head of his weapon, the Dawnguard leader might swat the adolescent enlist off of him and colliding with a wooden container. "You are skilled when battling against a large-weapon wielding opponent! Furthermore with no defensive strategy!" He praised Damos, the latter dusting himself off.

"Urzob, an old companion of mine, was an expert of the mallet too, the two of us taught each other a great deal." Bowing his head in a hush of appreciation of his former instructor and enduring companion. Conversation did not break between them for a long while, yet the sound of feet rattling upon the stone ground and the incredible inhaling of a courier would make them drop their practice session for a minute.

"A note! From Durak!" The lower standing Dawnguard member yelled, moderating as he drew closer to Isran. Grabbing the note from the thin detachment, the Redguard might look it over before turning to Damos.

"Seems as though you have a guest, one that wouldn't ordinarily be considered one in Dayspring Canyon, or this side of the Rift at that!" With his head, the senior might motion for the dispatch to leave, turning to the Dragonborn and squeezing his shoulder as he vocalized. "I regard your direction because of you are kin, a brother of the sand! Don't take my lenience for granted!" The younger Redguard did not stir for a while, until Isran sent him in the correct course. "Follow me then!"

The two Redguards soon left the fundamental segment of the stronghold before strolling down a long passage, taking numerous rights and lefts before coming upon a staircase. Once at the top, Damos at last acknowledged they were on the overhang that Isran used to look down into the section of Fort Dawnguard they were just in. Be that as it may, they proceeded, the younger Redguard might see that the enrichment turned darker and more sinister. "This vampire showed up while the two of us trained, and looking for you! I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. Says it's got something really important to say to you!"

Rounding the corner, the Dragonborn might rest his eyes on the pale outline of Serana, the latter very nearly eased once she saw him, admitting that her eyes clung Isran's shape simultaneously. "So let's hear what you have to say!"

"You probably weren't expecting to see me again." She scoffed at him. "I rather not be here either, but I need to talk to you. So please listen before your friend, here, loses his patience..."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's...well it's about me. And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me." Serana answered, adjusting herself so that the Redguards may see the very item she spoke of which hung on her back.

"What about you then?"

"The reason I was down there, as well as why I had the Elder Scroll. All of this comes back to my father, who you've already met. By now, I'm sure you have taken note that the man isn't nice to be around, even among our kind. He wasn't always like that, there was...a turn. He stumbled upon this obscure prophecy, and he's been lost ever since."

"Prophecy?! Of what sort?!" Damos asked, the news troubled him. Lord Harkon was one of the most chilling beings he had ever come across, yet the Redguard had only been in the vampire's presence for less than an hour.

"Vague and pointless, like all prophecies. But the thing it did speak of, that vampires no longer had to fear the sun, is what drove my father into his insanity. That is what he's after: the control of the sun! My mother and I didn't quite see eye to eye with bringing all of Tamriel to war, so we tried to stop him, that's when I was sealed away...with the Scroll."

"You took a big risk coming here!" Letting his annoyance show, the Redguard would lower his head and sigh in exhaustion at the subjects she had given him to ponder upon.

"I did. But something about you makes me think that I can trust you. I just hope I'm not wrong..."

"No...you're right! We just have to convince the others that you are on our side." The Dragonborn nodded at her, smiling in happiness.

"Well, let's move then. If I'm anything, I'm persuasive." Serana chided with him before they both turned to Isran, who had been patiently waiting as one of his allies conversed with the very thing they were sworn to kill.

"Alright, you've heard what it has to say, now give me a good reason why I shouldn't slay this blood sucking fiend right now where it stands!" Isran growled at Damos, his arms crossed in anger.

"Because we are going to need her help!"

"Why?! Because of the story about the prophecy! About some vampire trying to put the sun out?!"

"She risked her life! Why else would she come here to Fort Dawnguard?!" He challenged back, moving forward until the Redguards' faces were inches from each other. Although the Dawnguard leader could easily kill both of them if he wanted, he only chuckled.

"Who knows, maybe it's a death wish, an insane decision. I don't really care..." Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply he would continue his talk. "It can stay here, for now! But if it were ever to lay a finger on anyone here, I'll hold you responsible. Understand?!" Turning to Serana, Isran would continue dishing out orders. "Here me well enough! Don't assume you're a guest here, because you're not! Just a resource! An asset to our cause! Don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay!" Pointing to Damos, the elder Redguard would finish.

"Thank you for your kindness!" Serana spoke quickly in mock respect. "I'll think about it the next time I'm feeling hungry!" With a mocking smile, she would turn back to the Dragonborn, the latter sighing at her actions. "Oh! And you! If you didn't notice, I have the Elder Scroll with me, and away from my father. But unfortunately, no one in the entire province can read it."

"Just tell us who can!" He sighed.

"Moth Priests! They are the only ones that I've heard of doing such a feat. But they're all the way in Cyrodiil!" The Nord sighed, as did Damos, but soon their silence was broken by the only other person in the room.

"Some Imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim just the other day, I saw him on a stakeout of the road. Maybe that's your Moth Priest!" Isran spat.

Glancing back at him, Serana would quickly ask in return. "Do you know where he went?!"

"No, and I'm not going to waste men looking for him either! If you didn't notice, there's a war going on between us and your kind! Ask anyone who would have met a traveler: innkeepers, carriage drivers. But you're on your own!" With that, the Dawnguard leader took his leave, walking past them as he gave Damos a look of warning, finally turning the corner and moving out of sight.

"Finally!" Serana gasped. "Any idea how you're gonna find a Moth Priest?" The vampire asked him, the Redguard caressing his brown in thought.

"Look, I don't really know, what would you do in my situation?"

"Well, back before I was...you know, the College of Winterhold knew a great deal about the workings of magical and historical texts. Sounds like just the place a Moth Priest would want to go, don't you think?"

"Right! That's where I'll go first then!" The Dragonborn nodded, turning his back to her.

"Hold on, Fido!" Obviously she hadn't surrendered on calling him names, nor the fact that the Beast Blood still coursed within his veins, in spite of the fact that none of their advantages influenced him any long. "Can't let you venture this journey alone! Plus, I've been wanting to explore a bit, so I'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Perfect..." Damos trailed off, resuming his stride with Serana in tow as the two of them set out in search of the Moth Priest.

…

"Ah! The Incarnation of Vivec graces us with his presence once more!" The call of acknowledgment originated from the one regarded as Drevis Neloren, the Dunmer embracing the Redguard as the latter did the same, the two men chuckling as Serana just looked. "It has been too long, the Archmage of the College of Winterhold might as well drop in regularly! Your arcane abilities have developed in force, I presume?" Neloren asked, the Dragonborn nodding and grinning.

"Of course, I've studied some Illusion spells that I'm certain you wouldn't know of, however I am here on much more pressing matters...but take solace in knowing that at my soonest convenience I will return for an amplified visit!" Damos and Drevis patted each others' shoulders before the Dragonborn and vampire continued toward the Arcanaeum.

"Incarnation of Vivec?!" Serana repeated.

"Drevis Neloren is a sublime instructor! At the time I first came to the College, he showed me all about the school of Illusion. He additionally showed me the marvels of verse. Being an Archmage of the College of Winterhold isn't exceptionally entitling when you are a far preferable writer over mage. Along these lines, Drevis considered it fitting to call me the "Incarnation of Vivec," with Vivec being the Warrior-Poet divinity of the Dunmer." Chuckling, the Redguard might turn, leaving Serana further confounded.

They soon moved into the great library called The Arcanaeum, an aged room that had furnished the support for numerous mages, wizards, and or sages that had passed within the College's lobbies. Guarding the everlasting wellspring of learning dependably was the Orc reputed to be Urag gro-Shub. "Assuming that who I see really is the Archmage, haven't you demonstrated that you've perused each and every content in this library?!" Rising from his seat, the Orc mage might grin warmly to both of them, his under bite distending out in the direction of them.

"Urag! A minute of your time...do you know where I may discover a Moth Priest?" Damos asked, a grin upon his lips. Serana kept her personality and decision of mortality a mystery as she waited silently.

"A Moth Priest! What in Oblivion do you aim to do with a Moth Priest?!" The Orc questioned, his head inclining to the side as he folded his arms.

"My business is particular, just let me know what I asked!" Grumbling, the old mage might shake his head, coming back to his work table and flipping through a modest book, the emulating demonstrations his technique for helping himself to remember things long ago studied.

"Fine fine, no need to get your breeches in a twist. The obvious answer would be to journey to the Imperial City, where the Moth Priests make their home in the White Gold Tower. Sometimes, they go out looking for Elder Scrolls, and it just so happens to be that one is doing so right now, and in this very province."

"Can you tell us where to go?" The Redguard asked, the old Orc fumbling through the book once again.

"Dragon Bridge. After he stopped here to do some research, the Moth Priest headed right toward Dragon Bridge, if you hurry you can still catch him!"

Thanking Urag, Damos might turn to Serana, the Nord female grinning under her hood as the two of them left the Arcanaeum, and the College all as one, running across the once great bridge, then through the remains of the once awesome city of Winterhold.

"How do you want us to get to Dragon Bridge so swiftly?!" Serana yelled to him, the considerable tempest tearing at her pale skin. Assuming that the storm of snow was influencing her, she realized that it might kill him inside a hour. "Damos!"

A boisterous scream welcomed her ears, and the neighing of some darken creature sounded from the white out made by the storm. The female vampire halted mid stride, looking from left to right in dread of what creature stalked them in the snow. "Damos!" Hearing the crashing of hooves thumping upon stone, the lady might turn to see the red hot eyes of the creature gaze into her particular orange spheres. Before she might draw her blade, the animal might progress, jogging past her as a hand ejected from the thick void before her, tightening around her wrist and pulling her with it. Battling opposite the unseen adversary, Serana might stop all as one once she caught a voice.

"Be silent! Shadowmere is very spooked by this storm, I don't need him to hurl us off and keep us in it longer than we need to!" The Redguard snarled sternly as he kept the stallion's pace at a speedy run.

"You were unable to take a moment to let me know that you had a horse?! And that you were taking a temporary detour to retrieve him?!" The Nord female hissed back at him. Cackling, the Dragonborn might kick the dark hide of his steed, driving them quicker in the direction of Dragon Bridge.

…

The excursion to Dragon Bridge was quick as a result of Shadowmere, and the two companions arrived about as the sunset was transforming into night. With no daylight, Serana was unhindered to remove her hood and disclose her eyes as she asked. "Is it always like this?" The lady whispered into his ear as the stallion went to a moderate jog as they moved down the long way that sliced by way through the village.

"Dragon Bridge is typically calm, but this is ridiculous..." He replied, Shadowmere coming to a stop at the beginning of the long scaffold from where the town got its name. "Maybe if we cross..." The sound of something slicing by way of the air filled both their ears, the Redguard tumbling from the steed, the latter responding by raising up and throwing Serana off as well, the vampire female slithering to her fallen friend. Damos yelled in agony, an ebony shaft that now jabbed out of his midsection, had scarcely missed his heart.

"Are you okay?!" Serana cried, moving closer to him as her eyes looked back and forth between the Redguard's face, contorted in pain, and his wound which leaked blood profusely.

"I'll be fine! Just let me get my hands on the bastard who shot this arrow! Damn!" The final word was consequence of him harshly pulling the arrow from his chest by its shaft. Licking the arrowhead, Serana may drone at the taste.

"No poison, that's fortunate. On the other hand, I don't know Restoration magic, so I can't shut the wound for you!" Watching him, the female vampire might be shocked to see the Dragonborn rise furiously to his feet before wrestling his war axes from their sheaths. Cackling suddenly met their ears, two blood suckers appearing suddenly as their invisibility spells cut off.

"Did we strike a nerve?!"

The Redguard snarled, Serana heading up behind him with her dagger drawn. "Where is the Moth Priest?! It's clear that you've caught him, yet take caution in what you state next, my companion here isn't extremely patient when he is angered!"

Giggling between themselves, the more striking of the two might step forward, a black bow to match the loosed arrow secured on his back. "Regardless of the possibility that I was unnerved of your "associate," what might it look like for me to disclose qualified information to a traitorous pure-blood?!" Baring their teeth, the vampires might draw their weapons.

"You should have just answer the question..." Damos trailed off, seeing that the one who had spoken now drew an arrow back. He discharged the shot to the Redguard at the end of the day with destructive correctness. "Wuld!" One word of the Whirlwind Sprint should would suffice, getting the Dragonborn within melee range soon after the arrow had passed a large part of the separation. With the force of his movement, the Dragonborn might perform a thundering lariat on the archer. Stunned at the Redguard's speed, the second vampire was abate to respond as he gazed in amazement. Acknowledging what had happened, he raised his sword to counter, swinging it in the direction of Damos' head, just to have his razor sharp edge deflected by that one of Serana's elven dagger. "Annoying bitch!" He hissed, his comrade finally recovering then before he was set upon by the Redguard once again.

"Slaughter her!" The bowman yelled, blocking quick assaults from the Dragonborn's war axes. Every slice opposite the considerable dark metal of the vampire's dark bow covered the ground in shining sparks. Hooking each limb of the ranged weapon behind either blade of his axes, the Redguard would easily break the bow in half before he may breathe enormously. "Iiz Slen Nus!" Without warning the bowman was encased in ice, his whole figure covered in ice admitting that it was additionally solidified robust from within excessively, murdering the vampire instantly.

Recognizing his friend had fallen, the second vampire panicked, his defenses tripping up which prompted his death as well. Burying her dagger in his shoulder and twisting curving the razor sharp edge to make him drop his sword, Serana would place a palm to his chest as she released an ice spike point-blank into midsection.

Falling his his knees, the blood-sucker might choke as blood pooled in his mouth, the irony of him gagging from the very substance that kept him alive for so long weighing in on him as no one attempted to help him. Grabbing the dying man by the collar of his armor, Damos would interrogate. "Commit at least one good deep and tell us where you're keeping the Moth Priest!"

Fear was bountiful in the vampire's burning orange eyes as he finally broke words. "In...Forebear's Hideout...we took him...to...Forebear's Hideout..." And with that, the vampire gave one last lurch before bowing over in death. "May Azura have mercy on you..." Fumbling with the crystal necklace around his neck, the Redguard would sigh, looking toward Serana.

"I would like to bury this one, then we'll head to Forebear's Hideout!"

…

Since it was very close, the trip to the hole didn't need the utilization of Shadowmere. "Quiet, we don't know how many they have on us..." Serana chided the Dragonborn as she wrapped up his wound, the aftermath of the quick stitch work she had done which had been followed by bathing it in wine, the alcohol killing off anything harmful. With a stretch the Redguard would handle his enhanced crossbow that usually hung on the saddle of his steed.

"You didn't think I was going to run in kicking and screaming, did you?" Chuckling, the two shared a laugh before the Dragonborn leaded the way into the large cavern. Drawing a steel bolt, Damos would spot a death hound as they made their way out of a natural hallway, releasing the bolt as he fired his crossbow. Killing the creature, the pair would take its position before they might cross a small yet raging stream by way of a particularly weathered stone bridge. Presently they moved opposite the external divider of a minor underground fort. Flaring her nostrils, Serana might indicate up. "One on top..."

Moving along the imposing divider, the Redguard and Nord would tediously examine the corner of the obstruction, past the hefty campfire that thundered in the core of the territory onto the solitary figure of an additional guard on the opposite balcony. Charging two spells in either hand, the Dragonborn's structure would speedily vanish before Serana. "Stay put, when the coast is clear...follow." Silent Steps and Shadow's Embrace shielded Damos' whereabouts from the even the female vampire as he made his way past the flames of the bonfire and eventually up a winding staircase.

A short Breton vampire anxiously stood guard, his pale skin generally gleaming in the faint light of the cavern. From her place, Serana might look as some obscure power wrapped around the vampire's neck, snapping it like a twig as the cadaver tumbled to the ground. His shape returning, the Redguard might draw his crossbow, a bolt discharging itself from the ranged weapon and killing the thrall that was neglectful of his activities. Running up, the two associates might get together, smirking between themselves before they would move into the last territory of Forebear's Hideout.

"Great work..." Serana admitted, astounded with the Redguard's arcane capabilities, his Illusion magic might match her particular skill.

"We can salute one another later, wouldn't it be great if we could just get the Moth Priest and get out of here..." Trailing off, the Dragonborn sluggishly lead the route through the little passageway until they happened upon an additional open area of the hideout.

Before them was a spiraling boundary of power, with some figure, whose visualization was distorted by the curving magical force that encompassed it, stooping on level ground. "A weystone barrier..." The Redguard spoke to himself, yet high enough for the female Nord to grasp his words.

"You've clearly had a previous encounter with one?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but this means that we need to discover the focus, or we'll never get through it!" Drawing his war axes, the male would sneak forward, his companion following close behind with her elven dagger drawn and the Ice Spike spell ready to fire.

Half way to the obstruction, the two were without warning struck by an unseen spell, the Redguard taking a large portion of the harm to ensure the female wasn't hurt. Moaning from the agony of this jar of power coursing through their figures, both Serana and Damos wouldn't acknowledge as the leader of the assembly of vampires, an Orc named Malkus, strolled up with two female vampires on either side of him, one an Altmer, the other a Dunmer.

"The audacity! So this is what the Dawnguard sent to recover the Moth Priest, a Redguard that debased Lord Harkon, and his traitorous little girl?!" Laughing, the Orc might charge a different lightning spell before flexing his hands to the Redguard, his magicka transforming into crude power as the Destruction spell struck him again.

"Damos!" Serana whimpered, looking as the Dragonborn twisted in distress as his figure soon attempted to evade the spell as wisps of smoke floated into the air. Stopping his offense, Malkus might start to chortle. His blasting voice resounding around them as the Redguard lay still. Screaming in fury, the female Nord might spring at the Orc, the latter getting her wrist and hurling her effortlessly to the side.

"Irritating Bitch! Once I've executed your small companion here, its back to Castle Volkihar! Lord Harkon would be satisfied to have his adoring little girl come back to him, don't you suppose?!" While dissipating his spell, the vampire might flex his digits to ready the serrated talons he possessed to aid in feasting on the Redguard's still form. Drawing her little blade, Serana pressed on to revolt, the elven steel of her weapon shrieking through the air as she sliced with wild bends. Having enough, the head vampire would effortlessly snap the little blade into pieces. Choking her, his nails would dig into the flesh of her esophagus until he threw her easily away from him and without defense. As he drew the steel war ax from his belt, the sharp head of the weapon pointed to Damos' unconscious form.

"You've forced my hand! Now he dies!" Before the sharp head of the ax could descend however, a strong hold might tighten around the Orc's lower arm. "What...?! You shouldn't even have the strength to walk!" Exclaiming, Malkus might tremble in alarm at the sight of Damos, the latter utilizing a reserve of stamina to hurl the Orc away as though he were a twig. Both of the elven vampires were shocked as they viewed their master tossed so briskly. Before them, the Redguard might stoop over in agony. Serana might creep to him, looking him over in stress. "What's wrong...?"

"Run Serana!" His form moved and contorted as he thundered in torment, his sleeveless variant of the standard Dawnguard armor tearing as his shape shook in some unfamiliar conversion. Every passing minute appeared to be a bad dream to Serana as she viewed her closest companion shift into some gigantic pitch black creature.

Turning its head to view her, the Nord might get a look at its eyes, the shade of the freshest blood that shined unnaturally opposite the perfect dark layer. Wincing, the beast might thunder, turning around as it tuned in on Malkus. Thundering, the gigantic creature would move with a blast of velocity. Sidestepping all spells that were flung at it, the monster might jump up from its four pawed stride, cutting cleanly through the High Elf, only inches from the Orc's structure. As it began to feast on her corpse, the dim animal might develop in force and size, altogether disregarding the other two's strike. Finally taking notice, the beast would dart away once again, its movements impossible to follow.

Grabbing the Dunmer, Malkus might look as the Dark Elf's head was devoured, the whole form soon after. "Please! I don't want to be killed!"

Holding back for a minute, the huge animal might develop even greater size, its energy and strength discharging all immediately as the nightmarish monster might batter him with huge swipes of its dangerously razor sharp claws. Serana wouldn't be able to control her inhaling, groveling as the animal turned to her.

"No! Damos, its me! Think about what you're doing, and don't let that thing control you!" Her eye shut, for alarm of her untimely death. She was able to feel its hot breath on her neck, yet the monster's body hesitated as it stood transfixed over her.

Opening her blazing orange eyes, the Nord vampire might gaze up into its own. "Damos...?" As she reached at up to touch its features, the mammoth beast moved back, roaring at her to take alert before it moved away, running on all fours into the dimness. Serana called after him, however her yells fell on non-present ears.

"Damn it!" Cursing to herself, the female would move to the still form of Malkus. While she searched through the Orc's belongings, she would occasionally look over her shoulder, worrying that Damos in that beast form would return to kill her after all. "Finally!"She exclaimed, the small weystone focus glowing faintly. Moving up onto the balcony, the vampire would watch as the spiraling cage dissipated once the focus was replaced. Leaping down, she would steady the Imperial as he breathed heavily.

"You're safe now, we're with the Dawnguard..." Trailing off, the female would attempt to continue, but she found her words were stuck in her throat. Lowering her head, Serana's eyes would blur as she felt the searing pain of the Moth Priest's Akaviri sword impaling her through her midsection.

"My master has been slain, but I shall avenge him with the blood of his enemies!" The Imperial's eyes were glazed over and blank of emotion, the effect of his enthrallment. Even after Malkus' death, the Moth Priest was still a loyal thrall, pulling his blade from Serana's form before he might swing it once, cutting diagonally across the vampire's chest. Rising to his feet, the Imperial was silent as he watched her fall backward.

"Die now..." A fireball started to thunder between the Moth Priest's fingers. As Serana thought all was lost, she might toss her head back to view the dimness of the top of the cave, just to lock her gaze on two gleaming red dots. Thundering all through Forebear's Hideout, a roar might case the Moth Priest to look around, just for him to be pounced upon from above by the immense animal. Gauging out pieces of the brute's midsection as the animal did the same to his particular structure, the Imperial might throw fireball after fireball, missing every time.

Light overflowed the obscurity of the cave from the blasting fireballs. "Be still!" The Moth Priest shouted, feeling that his magicka was running flat. Crawling slowly by now, Serana might lean against a rock as she viewed the pitch dark animal at long last strike again, its claws screeching opposite the steel of the Priest's Akaviri sword's sharpened blade. Thumping him away, the brute might snarl lowly, circling around the foe as the Moth Priest charged a final fireball spell as the animal charged him. Content with the brute's expectations of executing him, the Imperial might turn in one fluid movement, discharging his last spell at Serana before he was tackled by the monstrous creature. All was silent for a brief second, but after several minutes, the Moth Priest did stand.

"What have I done..." The Imperial wailed, looking around in dread, his enthrallment had been stifled from the trauma that the nightmarish animal had delivered. Before him lay the still form of a Redguard, his body barren of even the slightest article of clothing, his chest pierced by the hefty blade of the Moth Priest's blade. Opposite of him was a pale skinned Nord female.

Her condition was much worse than his. The female's clothes were singed, and a fine layer of sot covered her skin. From two wounds, it was apparent that she had bled profusely, although they no longer did so. "Oh my! May the Gods have mercy!"

Reaching for his sword, the Imperial was frightened when the Redguard's hand tightened around his own did the same around the hilt of his blade.

"Are you the Moth Priest?!" Damos spoke at last, his eyes came back to their warm shade of golden. Nodding the other may encourage the Dragonborn to his feet. Pulling the sword from his midsection, the Redguard's eyes would eventually fall on Serana's still form. "Serana!" Rushing to her side, the male would totally disregard the ache of his wounds, even as they vanished all as one, the Moth Priest examined. Utilizing the broken shard of her elven dagger to make a humble cut beneath his wrist, he might move it near her mouth. Speedily her sharp teeth might sink further into his tissue, absorbing his life force as her wounds started to mend also.

Before too long, her eyes opened, their burning tints dulling somewhat as she encouraged. With her hunger extinguished, Serana would at last break words, since she was well to talk. "Damos..."

"Yes...?"

"You're naked..." Chuckling, the Redguard would lay her down, standing as he allowed her to rest. Turning back to the Moth Priest, he would talk. "Once she is well enough, you can tell us all you know. And don't worry, we're with the Dawnguard!"

…

Hours passed until Serana was awake and well enough to listen in on the Moth Priest along with the Dragonborn, who had adorned a pair of ragged trousers he had scavenged from some unrecognizable corpse that had been used as human cattle. Now they all sat around a small fire. "So...what would you two want of an old man like me?" The Moth Priest, whose name was Dexion Evicus spoke looking at the flames as they danced and feasted upon the dry limbs of a long fallen tree.

"First of all, are you alright?" Damos asked.

"I'm quite alright, thanks to you two, although I am sorry for causing a problem, that wasn't me attacking you two, well not directly. These vampires claimed that they had some purpose in store of me, but they would not say. Probably hoping to ransom me, fools!"

"Actually, we know why they wanted, because it just so happens that we need you for the same purpose." Serana returned.

"You see, we and the Dawnguard need you to read an Elder Scroll..." The Redguard explained, watching the elder's reaction to his statement.

"You have an Elder Scroll?! Remarkable! If my history knowledge serves me right, the Dawnguard were an ancient order of vampire slayers, yet you have one with you now! But beside the point, I will be happy to assist you with your Elder Scroll. Just tell me where to go!"

"Fort Dawnguard. Near Stendarr's Beacon!" Serana answered.

"Very well! I'll hurry on my way there before more vampires turn up." Saluting them, the Moth Priest would take his leave. As the Imperial moved deeper into the cavern to gather traveling supplies, mumbling to himself.

Grinning, the Dragonborn would suddenly look very tired and depressed.

"What's the matter, Damos?" Serana asked, her burning eyes looking over him.

"I am a beast once again, but this time is different. Joy is one of the very few things I don't feel..." Looking at his hands, the Redguard would feel his lycanthropic abilities as he tried to manually trigger a release, but felt them tear at his very humanity. "No longer am I in control of the beast inside of me, since my wolf technically isn't of the Companion's bloodline any long."

Smirking, the other would pat his shoulder before speaking. "You are the Dragonborn, the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, and the Harbinger of the Companions! Not only are you strong enough to learn to control it once again, you're the strongest person I know!

His features were soon plastered with happiness as he rose. "Thanks, but now we have to escort Dexion Evicus to Fort Dawnguard, and I'm not leaving here without proper clothes. So help me look for some." And with that, the two friends would discontinue as they walked side by side deeper into Forebear's Hideout.

* * *

So...how long has it been since my last chapter?! Doesn't matter now, cause here it is, the newest chapter of Damos' adventures in Skyrim. But I am sorry for the long period of time, please read and review and forgive me. This won't happen again. New chapter's coming soon, but its not related to Dawnguard so don't look forward to Damos slaying any vampires. If you like the chapter, give me a review, I really enjoy reading them, I love to show my family and friends what nice things you have to say. But anyways, see ya guys later. Ji-Smith, out~!


	10. A Battle for Whiterun

Chapter 10

A Battle for Whiterun

It was a grisly scene, legions of soldiers colliding with one another upon the fields of the Whiterun Hold. Imperial soldiers were gaining the advantage in a tenacious battle with the Stormcloaks. "Retreat back to camp!" An officer yelled at the highest point of his lungs, the wave of blue turning to spare themselves. Galmar Stone-Fist, the relentless Nord wielding a blood stained, iron battleaxe, stood solid like his namesake from his post in the military camp just outside the field of battle. Their endeavor to capture the city of Whiterun was taking a turn for the worst.

Looking over the remaining troops, he might sigh, a large portion of them were injured or new recruits, who hadn't been to long off the ranch, or out the bearings of youth for some.

"Stand strong! We will provide support for the withdrawing bands then we will head back to Windhelm..." Galmar trailed off as he and the other Stormcloaks viewed a noiseless blue-armored companion charge through his retreating brethren.

"What's the matter with you?!" Some Nord yelled as every living soul viewed their sprinting ally draw an unrecognizable short sword, the weapon's shape and length foreign to any work or design forged in Skyrim. "He's brave or stupid whoever he is!" Galmar called, the advancing male pulling off his helmet to show his face to the Imperials and reveal his identity to the comrades who gazed at him from behind. "It's the Unblooded Redguard!" Everyone in the camp yelled with a restored spirit, every last one of them getting their weapons and taking off after him into combat, to win or die in glorious combat.

His feet carried him faster than any of his allies, the limbs experienced from running through the coarse sand of the deserts of Hammerfell. The first Imperial soldier who met him raised a shield as he saw the Redguard charging toward him as if he meant to run through him. Planting a foot on the front of the shield, the Dragonborn would launch himself into the air, his favored short sword held out parallel to his side as he roared.

Other Imperial soldiers were soon transfixed with fear, as the Redguard Stormcloak seemed to fly through the air in slow motion. Bringing his sword down with a heavy swing, the short blade might slice through an exposed neck. Crimson blood sprayed Damos, coating him with the thing red liquid before he would hold his ground with another pair of Imperials.

Posted on his front, the first soldier would lock swords with the Stormcloak until the Dragonborn buried his blade in his enemy's shoulder, slicing even deeper as he forcefully pulled it from the Imperial's shoulder. This fluidly worked into an elbow thrust that struck the second soldier behind him in the chin.

Sweeping with his left leg, the Redguard would trip the same soldier. Flipping the blade in his hands, he would stab the one that had fallen through the chest before continuing with his comrades with Galmar in the lead as the wave of blue might slam into a dispersed variant of the once organized force that protected the city. Left and right, the Stormcloaks slew two's and three's of the opposing Legion soldiers. As he watched his troops gain the upper hand for the first time, Galmar Stone-Fist would chuckle as he shouted through the heat of battle. "Unblooded! Move through the fight and lead the troops into the city! But do what you have to to get rid of those catapults first!"

Nodding back, the intended receiver might shout and point with his sword, telling his comrades to make their way for the drawbridge. Roaring along, the Stormcloak army might rush ahead gradually, slaying any who tried to stand in their way.

For some time, it seemed that all would go well but from inside the outer wall came a volley of flaming boulders, tossed by the group of catapults Galmar had told Damos to get rid of. "Take cover!" A voice called although it was drowned out by the sound of stone crashing into earth as one of the inflamed boulders landed in the middle of the advancing army, slaying both Stormcloak and Imperial soldiers. In every direction, the giant spheres of flame killed any who dared to meet them while setting fire to others.

Growling to himself, the Redguard's anger would spike his lycanthropic abilities ever so slightly, but he held on, barely keeping a stable condition. Now stooping over in an effort to not shift in this risky area, the male may feel the consoling hand of somebody grace his back as a familiar voice filled his ears.

"Are you okay?!"

Turning, the Dragonborn may rest his eyes upon Ralof, the golden-haired Nord clasping hands with his companion as he encouraged the other to his feet.

"Yes...just a little weary..."

"Well, with all things considered, I can't have my friend slain because he being tired! Come then, whoever slaughters more Imperials gets a free bottle of Black-Briar Reserve!" Swinging his long sword, the Nord moved energetically, killing two Legion officers right off the back, his healthy voice blasting over the clamor of fight as he laughed with the promise of mead on the wind after the battle.

Shaking his head, the Dragonborn spun his short sword in his hand, eying three more enemy soldiers before he began to defend himself. With his empty hand, the Redguard would firmly grasp the arm of one of Imperials as the latter attempted to cut him down with a mace. Relieving the weapon from the man's grip, Damos would use the heavy mace to crush the bones of its owner's arm before he might slay he might slay the same soldier with his sword with a quick flick of his blade.

Blocking the other two's incoming attacks, he would knock one of their swords away, hitting thrice up the man's legs before slamming the mace hard across the other soldier's face. With one dead and the other two crippled, the Redguard would proceed.

"I'll have to get rid of those catapults fast!" He spoke to himself, his eyes glowing faintly red as the male's pupils turned to vertical slits. Groaning in pain, the Dragonborn could feel his canines growing to a long point, his nails changing into claws until a familiar and soothing voice filled his head.

_Keep yourself calm, my child, this new "thing" inside of you is unlike anything I have seen before in the mortal plane. _Azura's tone was full of worry. _But you have to keep moving to avoid your death!_

Nodding, the Redguard would use the momentary influence of his inner wolf to speedily move across the battlefield. Using his new found burst of adrenaline, Damos dodged through and cut down enemy troops. Covered in blood, his lust for death would finally surface as he slew all who worked opposite of him. Just as his sword was to take its hundredth victim, the male pulled himself away from participating in the game that he and Ralof had started, deciding to slay only when it was needed.

As he reached the outer wall, he would place an ear to the cold stone, clearly hearing the "twang" of ropes, and the lurch of a catapult as it let loose another boulder.

"Feim...Zii Gron!"

The Become Ethereal shout worked fine enough, the male moving slowly through the wall before he appeared on the other side unscathed. But even with his improvised method, he was still detected by a few Legion soldiers, who in turn alerted their comrades before they all moved in on the Unblooded Stormcloak.

Sheathing his short sword, the Dragonborn would charge two spells, one in either hand. Casting Phantom Image, a perfect spectral replica would appear before them as he might cast the next quickly.

By itself, Feint Nemesis did nothing. When used in conjunction with a Phantom Image, the second spell would take effect. Growing to the size of a giant, the ghostly clone might scare all of the soldiers away, although the effect wasn't permanent, it did give a few moments to create a new strategy.

Using them wisely, the Redguard look around before smiling at a group of simple, yet decorative clay vessels, all of which were filled with thick, black, and highly flammable oil. Taking several of the oil filled pots, he would throw them against the catapults, until they were nearly covered completely in the black ooze. Fire was all that was needed, and as he looked for a torch, the male was interrupted by the returning guards, deflecting multiple attacks that inflicted many injuries from the ones he could not.

"Damn!"

Looking to his right to the catapults, he would duck and lunge, sheathing his sword once again before holding both palms out in front of him, casting Flames to alight the catapults. As he was thrown back from an explosion caused by the amount of oil, Damos would seize his wits and retreat. Moving further away from the soldiers who now chased him, the male could see his own comrades nearing the drawbridge of the city as he had instructed. Biting his lip, he would shout.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" His shout carried him the remainder of the way to the raising chains of the structure, his blade cutting through the entwined metal rings that held onto the counter weights. As the heavy weights slammed into the ground, so did the large wood drawbridge, the large oaken planks that it was made of suddenly trampled by hundreds of Stormcloak soldiers as they rushed the city. Jumping from his perch above the site, the large formed Redguard would be joined up by the general, Galmar Stone-Fist.

"You've done well for us this day!" The old Nord yelled, advancing with his troops.

Before he could continue on however, the Dragonborn was grabbed by the golden-haired Nord, Ralof, the latter beginning to speak.

"Is it safe to say that you are a demon?! I saw you on the field of war, no less than a hundred soldiers fell to that razor sharp sword! Where did you get that weapon?! It is unlike anything I've ever seen!" Eying a bit of shrapnel that tormented the Redguard's back, Ralof might pull it free, watching as the wound disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Uh...Hammerfell! The blade was forged in my homeland!" Damos chuckled nervously.

"Come Ralof, I might have you at my side as we surge the city, provided that you want us to proceed our game?"

Overlooking the marvel he had viewed before him, the rather faint Nord may grin and nod, yelling in his fervor. "Well...what are we holding up for?!" Patting his companion greatly on the back, the Nord might surge into fight emulated by the cool developments of Damos.

…

Dragonsreach stood proudly in spite of the bedlam that went on down in the city it stood above. Left and right the remnant of the city guards and Imperial Legion fighters were slain by the advancing Stormcloaks, making the way for the Unblooded Redguard, Galmar Stone-Fist, and Ralof. Ascending the steps of the large tower.

"I suppose you've earned the privilege of challenging Balgruuf in battle! Do you acknowledge this honor...?" Silent, the Dragonborn would just nod. "Exceptional, now since there are bound to be some guards posted between us and the Jarl, me and Ralof will..."

"Stand behind me and let me take care of the matter!" Damos finished. His words were absolute, and even the Stormcloak General didn't dare to go against them, for fear that the male before him would turn from battle.

"Fine, but we will provide assistance if someone dares interrupt the fight, or take you from behind while you are not looking..."

Moving forward, the heavy set Redguard would pause at the large double doors of the famed castle which was built to capture a dragon. Squeezing the grip of his short sword, the male would roar, kicking the door with his feet as he shouted. "Balgruuf!"

Before them stood the Jarl of Whiterun, adorned in his special armor of plated steel. A steel blade glinted in his hand, much longer than the simple sword the Dragonborn sported. Next to him stood Irileth, the Dunmer steadying herself, and the three guards under her command in front of them.

"Ulfric Stormcloak does not face me himself! Expected from the coward, but you, the Dragonborn to fall under the orders of such a man?! You couldn't even sum up the disappointment I hold for you now..."

"I do not wish for your favor anymore!" Damos returned, pointing with his sword.

"Why?! As you bend to the will of Ulfric Stormcloak, my troops regroup in this very castle!"

"Then I must defeat you sooner than I expected!"

On the last word, the male would charge forward, running into the trio of guards with nothing but his short sword to protect himself, although he wouldn't need it. Seeing him advancing, the three guards would raise their shields, only for him to use it as a medium to launch him over them. Roaring with anger, the Redguard stormed ahead to match Irileth, the Dark Elf defending her old friend as she and the Dragonborn locked swords. Galmar and Ralof made quick work of the three guards, the latter having turned to watch their enemy fly through the air with use of their defense.

"You've turned from the affairs of the Dragonborn to bend to the heel of the Stormcloak Rebellion?! Was the endeavor we faced together nothing to you...!" Irileth shouted, swinging her sword in wide arcs as she spun to give it more slashing power. Taking hold of her forearm, the male might headbutt her, using the grip to fling her over his shoulder.

"It is the only reason I choose to spare your life! Do not move, for you are out of chances!"

Looking forward, Damos would catch the heavy blow of a balled fist rock against his cheek. Reeling back, Balgruuf would take the advantage, lunging forward and swinging his sword to knock the Redguard's from his hand. Coming back from the daze of the blow, the latter might duck the arcing blade, rolling away and over his blade before he was on his feet: sword clutched in hand. "Tell me, when did you decide to bend for General Tullius and the Imperial Legion...?"

"Never have I done such a thing! The only reason I sided with them was to protect my people! You have no idea how it is to make decisions that could change so many's lives forever!"

"On the contrary! I spent months leading an entire army of warriors from their imprisonment back in my home province of Hammerfell. We were forced to bend to the will of our masters, who now stand dead for placing foot upon neck! Eleven years I was forced to serve the will of someone else, and now you deny that you do the same, although it may not seem like it, but this is the same! A king bows to someone else!"

His speech sent Balgruuf into a fit of rage, the Nord rushing ahead, swinging his sword while drawing a dagger to dual-wield. Scoffing, Damos would block and dodge the Jarl's attacks. Easily seeing through the man's movements, the Redguard might stoop, spinning and cutting through the Nord's armor and into his side. Blood stained the ground below a wailing Balgruuf.

"I won't be defeated by such a man as you!"

"Such a man as me? The Nord people are definitely resilient, but when it comes to being defeated by someone not of their culture, none of you are very honorable!"

Dropping his sword to cover his wound, the king of Whiterun might stagger slowly toward the Redguard. Side-stepping once the steel dagger swung down at him, the Stormcloak might grab Balgruuf's wrist, twisting it and wrenching the blade from the Jarl's grip. Punching with his fist, Damos would uppercut Balgruuf before kneeing the man's arm, snapping the bone within it. Growling in pain, Balgruuf would swing with his other hand, his intended target only ducking and moving away from him. Running forward, the Redguard would inhale deeply, focusing his sight on the Jarl of Whiterun as he released his breath in a powerful shout.

"Fus Ro Dah!" As his shout ripped from his mouth, the environment around would react to the incredible blast of power. Both long tables were flung into the air, their contents flying everywhere and covering every inch of the walls and floor with food and drink. For Balgruuf, the Nord would fly back, right into the large fireplace in the center of the dining area. His screams filled the air, and Damos might turn to see Galmar Stone-Fist and Ralof gawking at his actions.

"Pull him from the pit, I wouldn't have him die, only knowledgeable of the repercussions of going against the natural order of things! Everyone man, woman, and child deserve to be free of someone ruling over them!"

With a nod, Galmar Stone-Fist and Ralof would move away, pulling Balgruuf the Greater from the burning fire. Turning, Damos might be greeted by a face that he hadn't seen throughout the entire ordeal, although the latter was for it.

"Hello Vignar, I take it that you and you're family were fine re-entering the city?"

"Of course, Dragonborn! We were greeted by our brothers in the Stormcloaks. Since Jon fell to that mysterious beast several moons ago, the Battle-Born clan have been very quiet in their affairs, and proved no problem with taking the city, no doubt their participation could have turned the tables in the battle! But no worry, the Stormcloaks have taken Whiterun! And now, I, Vignar Gray-Mane, shall take the throne from Balgruuf the Greater and become the Jarl of this magnificent city!"

Nodding his head, the Redguard might watch the elderly Nord take his seat upon the throne, his daughter, Olfina Gray-Mane, taking her spot next to him as his new housecarl. Walking toward the newly appointed Jarl, the Dragonborn might speak.

"Vignar, is it over now? I mean, there are many more Imperial soldiers out there, they still have camps in this Hold, what shall we do about them...?"

Laughing heartily, the old Nord might rise from his throne, placing his hands upon Damos' shoulders as he spoke. "Trust me, boy! Now that we've taken the city, there shan't be another problem with them in this Hold, regardless if they camp within it or not. Do not worry, we have seized the day, and it is all thanks to you!" Clapping his hands, Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane might call his daughter toward them, the female wrapping her hands around the Redguard as her father spoke.

"I have come to find out that the two of you have been known to take to the same bed on occasion, correct? Take your fill of food and drink, and confide in my daughter for comfort, is is getting late! You may have my quarters for the night, I have more than enough things to take care of to keep life running in my city, and I won't be resting tonight. Now, enjoy yourself, for we have won, and know that the entire Imperial Legion will be next!" Holding the Dragonborn by the sides of his head, Vignar would laugh loudly before calling several people and his new steward, Brill to his side, leaving the Redguard and his occasional bed mate to themselves.

"Well Damos, can you stand the company of such a strong and _enduring _Nord woman?"

Chuckling to himself, the Redguard's lips were soon set upon by Olfina. The woman soon might giggle, parting their lips before skipping up the stairs, the woman shedding her gown during the last glimpse he had of her before she disappeared into the Jarl's Quarters. Grabbing two bottles of Black-Briar Reserve from the ground, the Redguard might smile.

"Why am I so lucky!" He laughed to himself, running up the stairs after her and into the Jarl's Quarters.

* * *

Hey everyone, I know it's a thin chapter this week, but I wanted to put something out that didn't involve the Dawnguard main quest line, and I wanted to finally show Damos' views on the Civil War. I guess you could say I antagonized Balgruuf a little, but to be honest, when I completed the quest on my own game, I had a sour taste in my mouth once the Nord explained why he was on the Imperial Legion's side, so in turn, I mirrored that here with Damos. New chapter already in mind, although I'm not sure if it will continue with the Dawnguard quest line or not, we'll all see. Review's are making me happy, I like them a lot, especially the guy who said Damos was a lady killer, just another mirror of the author I would guess. But please review, and like the story, thanks a lot! Ji-Smith out~


	11. A Soiled Friendship

Chapter 11

A Soiled Friendship

'Where in Oblivion am I,' Damos thought to himself as he awoke in a daze. Even with his unnaturally keen vision, the male couldn't really determine where he was, or how he had ended up hanging upside down. Blood was dripping ever so slightly under him from a wound that afflicted the back of his head, and the position he was in did not help the situation. Grumbling to himself, the Redguard attempted to free his ankles from the tight rope that secured him in place from the ceiling. Once it was proved he wouldn't escape with that method, he had to resort to unique traits that he possessed. "Yol!" A fierce shout was breathed into form as lively flames, which quickly ate away at the thick knot around the man's feet. It worked wonders, and within a few minutes, Damos fell to the ground, landing in the pool of his own blood.

Brushing himself off and taking in his surroundings, the Dragonborn would soon check himself. No weapons, supplies, or food. The clothes he wore, a pair of rugged trousers, were already torn with age and use. With a scoff, he began to look around the small room that was his prison. It was a house, more like a shack, and had long been abandoned. Yet, a large fire roared in the almost mummified hearth to his left. Hearing groans of worry, the Redguard would turn swiftly, ready to defend himself if needed, but the kneeling forms of three individuals, their faces masked by black cloth.

"Sleep well...?" Another voice sounded in his ears, and Damos turned, his eyes falling on the relaxed figure of a masked woman.

"No..." He answered simply.

"Oh? Were our antics of last night unmemorable for you? Not surprising, coming from somebody who definitely won't be on good terms with my husband, especially since your aptitude for love-making surpasses his own!"

The Dragonborn did not like this woman. If he had bedded her the night before, like she spoke of, then something definitely must have been wrong. "Excuse me, but I don't desire to meet your husband, or you for that matter, so I'll be taking my leave..."

"I don't think so!" Jumping down from her perch atop an old bookcase, the masked female quickly slid a glowing dagger up under chin, the blade licking his jugular. "You owe me something, and you're gonna give it to me!" Grabbing her by the forearm, Damos would easily swing her and toss the woman away from him. She landed gracefully on one foot and sprinted at him in one fluid motion. As the male got ready to block, she would expertly dive between his legs and come out behind him as she fixed that blade against his neck again.

"Damn!" He cursed to himself. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Astrid, and you are the Listener!" Pulling the blade from his neck, she would push him from her as she continued. "Killing you would be...unfortunate...for me, and the family you rebuked so effortlessly!" Astrid shouted in anger, the mask she wore falling from her face to reveal it to him.

Gasping at her words, the Redguard was astonished at her fury, although he still did not know what she spoke of. "What do you speak of?!"

Looking at him as if he was crazy, the woman shouted once more. "Do you not remember one thing?!"

Shaking his head, Astrid would scoff, her blade removing itself from the nape of his neck before she turned, looking about in disbelief. "That damned jester! He's been a thorn in my side since he ever entered the Sanctuary! I have to kill you now!" Realizing what she had said, Damos was quick to act. Jumping back, he would breath in heavily before shouting.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Unrelenting Force threw Astrid against the wall behind her as the powerful shout ripped half of the Abandoned Shack from the other. Breathing hard, the Dragonborn would move to where she lay, amidst the mess of his shout. Moaning in pain, the strange woman was bloody and unconscious, her body pinned underneath the front wall of the shack. Quickly checking her pockets, the Redguard scavenged a bag of coin, a small note, and a spare dagger, since that woeful looking blade she carried was nowhere to be found. The salt marshes of Hjaalmarch were treacherous to those who didn't know what hid among the morning mists, but fear of what motivated this woman to killing him drove the male into the wilds, barely provisioned and unprepared for his retreat.

…

_Astrid, _

_The fool has tricked us once again. Hopefully you can find this "Listener" he spoke of, and use the Night Mother's vessel to slay him. Cicero will finally know the true meaning of laughter as we savor his screams!_

_ -Nazir_

Staring at the jagged, hand-written words that were etched into the parchment he took off of Astrid, the Dragonborn grew fearful. A day had passed since his journey into the marshes, and while the going was tough, he had finally made it to the capital of Hjaalmarch, Morthal. Now, the Redguard calmly sipped a tankard of warm mead in his new clothes, both purchased with the gold he had fished off of the strange woman. Jonna, the owner of the Moorside Inn, was a fellow Redguard and had heard of the Nord hero who just happened to be of her race. Once his identity and situation had been revealed to her, she took the initiative and hid the male below her inn.

"Why are these people after me...?" Damos asked himself, still confused on why Astrid had called him the Listener, and why this apparently made him the "Night Mother's vessel." The opening of the cellar door made him jump, and draw the small ebony dagger he had stolen. But only Jonna greeted him, the woman smiling at his fear.

"Do not worry, I won't be killing you anytime soon. I just thought you might want some food, I have little to offer, but one such as yourself shouldn't go without eating." Laying down a bowl of venison stew, she would back away from him before calling back as she moved up the stairs. "If you need anything else, just holler."

"Thank you..." He returned, waiting to pull out the note again once he heard the cellar door shut.

Looking at the words again, the Redguard couldn't stop himself from focusing on that name: Cicero. It bothered him to know why these people were trying to kill him and this person. Whatever they had done, it hadn't been amusing. Sighing, he would hold the letter above the candle that provided light to the room, watching it burn away before he gorged on the stew. His appetite had really grown since his exposure to the immensely powerful wolf spirit that had been bound to his soul. Ever since the first transformation, he had been trying to convene with his inner beast.

"Right here is good..." The Dragonborn spoke to himself as he knelt in a meditative position. Closing his eyes, the Redguard would delve into the recesses of his mind, feeling himself in the presence of his inner beast once he stood in the wilds of his consciousness.

"Hello...?!"

Of course, no one answered, but the feeling of someone or something watching him made his the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "If you're there, please come out." While nothing happened immediately, the sound of something approaching him from behind caused him to jump. Turning, the male was greeted by nothing.

"What...?" Searching for the beast that was obviously aware of his presence, the Redguard was unhappy to have his efforts wasted. "Fine! If you do not want to speak with me, then that's fine. We'll never live in harmony!" As he turned to leave however, the atmosphere of the place seemed to change, and it was apparent. Damos could feel himself wondering who he was, although he knew who he was. Questions filled his head and he didn't know where they came from until he turned around. Before him now was the sleek and powerful physique of a wolf.

"By Azura...!" He breathed, in utter disbelief at the regality and beauty of the creature. With a pelt like the night sky, and eyes an indescribable hue of crimson, the lupine dared to inch closer to him. "You're beautiful..." The Redguard gasped again as he stooped to get to its level. "And you're a she-wolf!" The idea of his inner beast being female almost appealed to the Dragonborn. "I've been waiting so long for this moment..."

Suddenly, the sound of the cellar door echoed throughout the forest of his mind. Eying him with a final look, the she-wolf would retreat back into its territory as the Redguard was jerked back to reality. Before him now stood the solid form of Astrid, her face sadistic as a stream of blood trailed down from her temple.

"Me again!" Punching him square in the jaw, the Nord female would loom over his groaning figure. "I thought the Listener would be harder to track, but the way you must have sprinted through the marshes in fear! You left the perfect trail for me to pursue!"

"Killing me will solve what?!" He roared back. "What have I done to you?!"

"Don't you see! You've done nothing!" Astrid returned, flourishing her Blade of Woe. "Let me remind you of what you haven't done!" Bashing him over the head with the handle of her blade, the woman would giggle in madness. "When I first approached you about serving with the Dark Brotherhood, you were unsure. Fate had led you to us, and you could have ruled over his world in the name of Sithis! But then he happened!"

"Cicero?!" Damos breathed, getting his answer as he nodded with a devious smile on her face.

"The fool! Our family has been without problem until he showed up! Cicero was the one who cared for the Night Mother, who in turn ruled you as her Listener. Of course, just like before, you wanted nothing of it! But what you lacked in murderous intent, you made up for in other ways that absolutely spurned the kindness we had provided you with!" Drawing closer to him, Astrid would straddle his lap as he lay down. Looking down at him, she would lick her blade.

"Hmm, reminds you of that night, doesn't it?! When we laid together! Just like a loyal member of the Dark Brotherhood would do, stab his fellow brother in the back and make a married woman his lover!"

"I'll kill you!" He mused, although she reached down to grab his mouth.

"And how do you plan to do that? Use one of those shouts again, and you might hurt poor Jonna, whose in binds, upstairs!"

"No...with this!" Embedding that thin ebony dagger into her side as he gave a battle-cry, the Redguard would roll out from under his opponent. Moaning in pain, Astrid might reach for her Blade of Woe, the latter being kicked away by Damos would now stared down at her. "Why are you gonna kill Cicero?"

"Because the fool ruined our plan! To turn you into the ultimate assassin!" Twisting the blade in her side to reveal answers, the Redguard's brutality caused her to spill more information. "Our mage, Festus Krex, was going to implant the spirit of our long dead brother, Lucien Lachance into your body! The process would have replaced all your memories with his own, and turned you into one of us!"

Standing to his feet, the Dragonborn growled as he looked down at the pitiful mess of Astrid. Feeling his eyes turn to slits, the male's anger would show in his voice. "Really?! Then I'll send you to meet your brother Lucien!" All at once, Damos' vision went black, and he fell to his knees before face-planting into the wooden floor, knocked unconscious. Leaning up to see who had struck her would-be killer, Astrid was surprised to see her husband, Arnbjorn.

"My love..." She breathed, reaching for him only to feel the sharp sting of that dagger in her side.

"You were with him, this traitor to our family! My wife slept with this sorry excuse for a assassin?!" Arnbjorn shouted at her, more surprised that she chose the Redguard instead of her actual unfaithfulness.

"No, dear! He forced himself onto me, I was powerless to stop him!" Lying to her husband, the male's fury was almost too much for him, and the fellow Nord assassin kicked the unconscious Dragonborn before looking at her. "I'm sorry for not telling you...now help me dress this wound, and we can take the Listener back home. He shall rue the day he crossed the Dark Brotherhood!"

…

A brisk licking roused Damos from his unconsciousness, and opening his eyes, the Redguard was greeted by the crimson orbs of his inner beast. "Hello..." The male breathed, smiling at the tickling of her tongue as it lapped against his face. "Please, I am awake now. Well, for the most part..." Sitting up against a tree, the young man was quick to praise the she-wolf for pulling him into his subconscious. "Good girl, but now I have to figure out a way to escape these assassins, do you have any ideas?"

Looking at him with a blank face, the she-wolf would nibble on his hand as she inspected him.

"Figures..." Sighing, the Redguard was quick to play along with her as he spoke. "Honestly, I never did this with my other wolf...it was always about ruling over the gift they gave me. Not letting the beast control you instead of living in harmony with it. I guess that's why I rose to the top so quickly. Cruelty has been a bittersweet thing to me, but resorting to it to attain power is something that I shouldn't ever do."

The she-wolf growled playfully at him as she rubbed against him, the magnificent beast pulling herself into him as she closed her eyes. Chuckling at how their attitudes for each other had changed so quickly, the Dragonborn would breathe. "Maybe I should give you a name? You've been so kind to me, I want to know you better. Let's call you Asra, a proud Redguard name for a proud she-wolf!" Playing off of his excitement, the lupine would yip happily as she cuddled into his neck. "So! How about we give them what they want Asra?!"

Pain woke Damos up from his unconsciousness. While in his daze, the Redguard has been tortured severely by the Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid. Bound with chains and dressed in nothing but the loincloth he wore, the male was covered head to toe in the results of his ill-meant treatment. The entire family of assassins stood behind her, watching as they were treated to a show. "So, you're finally awake then!"

"Yeah, what of it?!" The male retorted, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Don't cut me off!" Astrid placed cherry red metal to his stomach, branding him for his words. "No more words from you until I permit it!" Silence filled the room until a ominous chuckling filled the Redguard's ears.

"Oh Cicero is having fun with the big bad wolf, although Mother would not like Astrid hurting her Listener!" True to his insanity, the made jester known as Cicero was still in a mood of happiness, bound next to the Dragonborn.

"Hello Cicero, while I'm sure we've met before, I don't remember meeting you!" Speaking out of term was cause for more torture, as the Redguard's torso was burned with the hot piece of metal again, his shouts of pain echoing throughout the Sanctuary.

"Listener? Mother wouldn't want you to get hurt! Poor Cicero could not make it in time to save you from the wolf and Astrid! Foolish Cicero..."

Bowing his head, the jester was bashed across the face by Arnbjorn who then moved to the Listener. "So you forced my wife to lay with you, and now you defy her words! Wolf or no wolf, I'll slay you where you stand!" Drawing his battleaxe, the Nord would look to his comrades before speaking. "Astrid has given me the honor of slaying these two fools and becoming the greatest assassin the Brotherhood has ever known." Raising his weapon to strike, the cheers of his fellow assassins would drive him on, Arnbjorn now facing the mad jester.

"Me and Mother will be waiting for you Listener!" Giggling as he faced his death, the Redguard was forced to watch as the only one who had attempted to keep him safe was hacked by the blade of the battleaxe, the cold steel slicing through his chest and bowing him over.

"No! Damn it!" The Dragonborn shouted as his eyes turned to slits, sharp canines growing farther than the rest of his teeth. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you all!"

"Look, the so-called Listener has grown fearful of the new champion of Sithis!" Astrid jested before smiling at Cicero's now bowed corpse. "Kill him now, my love!"

Raising his weapon, Arnbjorn would chuckle with amusement before his attitude took a left turn. "Did you not say that this man's lycanthropic abilities were still dormant?!"

"He's barely grown use to them, that is what he told us!" Astrid returned, although she was silenced by the sight they all could see. Damos' wounds healed themselves rather quickly as he looked up at them with a sadistic smile, his eyes the same hue of crimson as Asra's. Roaring at them, the deafening howl of terror filled them with fear before the Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood could make a word out. "End him now!" She yelled at her husband, who in turn raised his weapon and brought it down, aimed at the back of the Redguard's neck.

Breaking the chain that secured his hand rather easily, the Dragonborn would catch the shaft of the weapon before snapping it in two right below the head of the battleaxe. Keeling over in pain, the Redguard would begin to shift into his beast form in front of them. Reddish-brown skin was soon replaced with pitch black fur, his transformation complete in a matter of seconds.

"Sithis help us..." Astrid gasped as her husband was tossed away by the creature, now free from the chains which held it captive.

Eying her recognition, the predator would sprint at her, raising its claws to kill her before it was tackled by something. Arnbjorn was defending his wife, punching with balled fists before he was run through by Damos in his beast form. "Astrid..." The old Nord called before he was torn apart by the lycanthrope. A fireball slammed into the beast's head, the combined attack of both Festus Krex, and the Dunmer known as Gabriella. Howling at them, the alpha werewolf would charge, his immense speed allowing him to dodge the fast spells of the mage before he slammed into him, cutting through the man's chest before backhanding the Dark Elf into a stone column.

Gorging on their corpses, the beast would eye the vampire child known as Babette. Pouncing upon her was quick work, his canines wringing her neck before she was too made lunch. Nazir, the Redguard, and Veezara, the Argonian attacked at the same time, their blades cutting at the chest of the magnificent predator. Futile efforts were met with ebony claw, both of the assassins' being decapitated quite easily. By now, Astrid had hidden in the room where the Night Mother's corpse was being held. Hiding in the sarcophagus with her, the Nord woman sobbed in fear and anguish over her fallen brothers and sisters before she heard the creature enter the room in search for her.

"Sithis help me...Sithis...the Night Mother, the Nine, help me!" Praying to anyone who listened, Astrid was still until she was slung from the hiding spot as the sarcophagus was pushed over. Now back in his human form and naked before her, Damos looked down at her.

"Now...it's time to kill you!"

"Do you not understand! If you kill me, an ancient order of assassins will end! Would spare me, I shall never kill again, I will leave Skyrim, I'll do anything..." Begging at his feet, she was kicked away.

"Take your death with honor! And pray that you'll be spared for the things you've done." Grabbing her Blade of Woe from the ground, the Redguard would draw back before embedding the blade into the top of her scalp, ending her life quickly. The corpse of Astrid fell to the ground, alone and untouched.

Breathing hard, the male would rush back to the main room before pulling Cicero from the chains that bound him. Remarkably, the fool was still alive, but his life was slipping away by the second. "Poor Cicero, forced to die like a pig being bled out..."

"No...I can heal you Cicero..." Raising a hand, the Dragonborn was stopped by the hand of the mad jester, who in turn laughed through the immense pain.

"No no, Cicero is going to die! But Mother is waiting for me...I shall go to her..." Voice growing weak, the jester's life was cut short as his head fell back, his eyes still open. Damos sighed as he closed the fool's eyes before positioning him on the ground with his ebony dagger clutched between his hands.

Turning to leave, the Redguard's eyes would rest on the still form of the fool who had attempted to save him before leaving the Sanctuary.

…

Damos and Aela the Huntress fell back into the furs of their shared bed in the barracks of Jorrvaskr. As they breathed hard from their love-making, Aela would lean up from her position atop of the Redguard as he looked down at him from his chest. "The man I bedded those months ago when you first became Harbinger has returned. Your fury in bed has reached an all time high, since you've attained harmony with your inner beast!"

"My inner beast has nothing to do with this, this is all me, I'm just relying on plentiful stamina I have again, I feel like I could run from here to Solitude and back again if I truly wanted!"

"While that sounds like a very tremendous feet, I would have you for the night. That vampire isn't going to sink her fangs into you anytime soon while you're here making love to me!" Pulling him into a passionate kiss, the Nord female would roll from off of him and lay on her back next to him. "I want you on top this time, and we better not stop until morning!" Chuckling to himself, the Dragonborn would sigh before doing as she spoke of, their laughs of love-making filling the open air once again as they retreated under the covers.

* * *

I'm back~ And yes, it's Summer Vacation for me now, so expect a lot more chapters about Damos the Redguard! And thanks for reading. I know I've been gone for a while now, but since I'm home every week day, I'll be pushing out a lot more chapters of Damos' Tale. Gonna continue with the Dawnguard storyline next chapter, and expect Dragonborn soon after that! You already know it's gonna be awesome. REVIEW! And Ji-Smith out~


	12. A Chase For Echoes

Chapter 12

A Chase For Echoes

The cries of battle fell on Damos' ears as he exited the cavern that led to Fort Dawnguard. Adorned in his red, sleeveless variant of the customary Dawnguard armor, the Redguard charged for the apparent fight that was going on in front of the fortress. Even though he sported no weapon, the male had to act, and as he rounded the corner to get a view at the front of the castle, he was greeted by the sight of his comrades in the heat of battle with a group of Volkihar vampires. "Isran!" The Redguard shouted to the leader of the Dawnguard, his body surrounded in Stendarr's Aura, a powerful restoration spell, as he smashed in the skulls of vampires and hell hounds alike. Charging Vampire's Bane in both hands, the male would get to work.

Balls of concentrated sunlight exploded around the members of the Dawnguard who were in the midst of battle as the Dovahkiin fired spell after spell into the center of the group. Ash was thick on the ground, and Gunmar, the blacksmith, noticed that the vampires were thinning out as he eyed his comrade casting the powerful Restoration magic.

"Damos, look here!"

Tossing the sheathed blade upon his back to the Redguard, the latter would grab the handle and unsheathe it with a swing, the sharp blade of pure dragonbone glinting in the morning sun. Sprinting into the group of the now retreating blood-suckers, he would begin to hack and slash with deadly precision. Using the moves he had learned during his times as a gladiator, the Dragonborn expertly blocked and countered attacks before slashing or stabbing with his new blade. Embedding the blade to the hilt, the Redguard would relieve the dying vampire of his blade, spinning like a madman as he slew every single blood-sucker. Finishing off the last with a stab through the neck of his borrowed blade, the male would roar with triumph before staring at the dragonbone weapon Gunmar had given him.

"It is magnificent!" He exclaimed, looking up to see his comrades: Isran, Gunmar, Sorine Jurard, and Durak as they approached him.

"Where have you been?!" Their leader shouted, Isran's eyes filled with anger at having to battle vampires in his own territory. "You've greater responsibilities than wandering Skyrim to help the common man!"

"Calm down, Isran, we've beaten them this time, and with no casualties..." Sorine tried to defend the Dovahkiin.

"No! He is right. Damos, while I know being the Dragonborn calls for you to take frequent journeys, you have to better manage your time. We are at war, and they have taken the offensive now!" Gunmar explained, handing the Redguard the sheathe for the dragonbone sword. "This is my appreciation for slaying that dragon that attacked Fort Dawnguard. I've been working on it for weeks, instead of using steel to reinforce the blade, I used ebony purchased from Narzulbur."

Swinging the weapon back and forth, the Dovahkiin would sheathe it before securing it at his waist, grabbing the other by the forearm in a handshake. "Thank you Gunmar, it is a deadly weapon."

"You still haven't answered my question, where have you been?!" Isran asked again, staring at the fellow Redguard. "Everyone was here except for you, even that vampire you left behind, but not you!"

"Hjaalmarch, kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood, if you really want to know. But if my absence has been that much of a handicap for you, then my business with Serana will not keep me away for long..." Walking past his superior, the Dragonborn made his way up to Fort Dawnguard's massive front doors. As he entered, the slim figure of Serana immediately came into view, the Nord vampire slashing at a dummy with a new blade.

"Finally, everyone has been wondering where you were, idiot!" Serana called back at him, the Akaviri sword of Dexion Evicus cutting through the cloth of the dummy's torso.

"Being kidnapped wasn't on my to-do list, sorry if I'm late." Damos answered her, watching her use the weapon. "Isn't that the Priest's sword?"

"Of course, he gave it to me as a gift for the help saving him from those vampires. It's a fine weapon, although I'm trying to pick between two. Every time my species attacks this place, I find something useful, and three days ago, I picked this one up." A newly forged steel katana was secured right below the Akaviri blade's sheathe. Drawing the weapon, she would toss it to him.

"Steel, but I've never seen a sword in this manner." He inspected it, cutting his finger on the keenly sharp blade.

"That is a katana, and you probably haven't seen it before since they follow a design that has been lost for over an era. Let's me cut through stone with a flick of the wrist!" Serana took her blade back, eying the Redguard's new blade. "While you were gone, I've been thinking about what the Moth Priest spoke of. Two Elder Scrolls are what we need, and I know where we'll find one."

"Why didn't you say something to the other members of the Dawnguard?" He retorted, looking at her in disbelief.

"Because, half the people in your little crew would just as soon kill me as talk to me. And that doesn't make me want to open up around them. I got a warmer welcome from my father, and that's saying something."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the male would sigh. "What is it between you two...?"

"Ever since he got so caught up with that prophecy, we've drifted apart. He doesn't even see me as his daughter anymore, just a means to an end..." Lowering her head, the Nord vampire was silent, her burning eyes still.

"So, where is this Elder Scroll?"

"We need to find my mother, Valerica."

Damos looked at her with an unsure face. "Really?"

"If we find her, she'll definitely know where to find one, and if we're lucky, she'll have one herself!" A devious smile worked onto Serana's features.

Just by the look of her proved that she was confident in her mother's ability. But he wasn't as sure, while the idea sounded remarkable, the thought of having to find someone who possibly didn't even know where to find an Elder Scroll, let alone have on, didn't instill a sense of certainty. Swallowing his feelings with a gulp, the Redguard nodded as he spoke. "Fine, I trust you. Now where is she?"

"The last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe...somewhere that even my father wouldn't pursue her. Other than that, she was silent, but the way she said it, "somewhere he would never search," it was almost cryptic..."

"Cautious maybe?" He mused.

"Maybe, I can't figure out why she said it that way though. And if you hadn't known, my father is a very persistent man, he would look anywhere!" Pondering on the location, Serana would look to him. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah...could it be possible that Valerica hid within Castle Volkihar? Right under Harkon's nose?!"

Serana's features were blank before lighting up in surprise. "That actually makes sense! We shared a courtyard in the castle, my mother kept a garden there for all her ingredients, but my father hated it! Too...peaceful, my mother told me."

"But wouldn't it be a little too risky for her to hide there?" Jokes aside, Valerica's audacity was almost sickening. To hide from your husband in his own castle?

"Oh absolutely!" She was almost perplexed with her mother's antics. "My mother isn't a fool though, or a coward! Damos, we won't trip over her, but it is worth a look, don't you think?"

"And I take it we'll walk right through the front door." He scoffed.

"No, but there's another way without rousing suspicion. The island has an unused inlet on the northern coast, used to bring in supplies by the previous owners. If we could get through the old escape tunnel into the castle, we're golden!" Clasping her hands upon his shoulders, her vampiric strength rivaled his own lycanthropic power.

Fixing her with a stare, the male was quick to respond to her excitement. Giving her a smile, the Dovahkiin would chuckle. "Let's go to the castle's secret entrance."

…

Icy waters lapped against the bow of the rowboat the two companions were borrowing as they rounded the side of Castle Volkihar. With Damos, rowing, Serana used her burning vision to scope the coast, nodding to him as she found a suitable place to dock. "Here's fine, we can walk the rest of the way." Avoiding the main dock in the front of the island, the Redguard and Nord were out of the boat and on their way around the last corner when the scent of death filled the male's nostrils.

"Stop!" He said sternly under his breath, peeking around the rocky outcrop to see the skeletal figures of undead guards walking back and forth on patrol. "Looks like an archer is on the high balcony, with a view of everything, we'll have to..." The Redguard was left alone as Serana rushed from the corner, drawing her steel katana instead of her Akaviri sword as he quickly engaged an armored skeleton.

Of course, her actions had drawn the attention of the archer, who now aimed its bow and arrow at the female vampire's head. "Fo Krah Diin!" The dragon shout took form as Ice Breath, a powerful whirlwind of ice shards flying at the archer who was slain in a matter of seconds, its bones rattling against the stone floor of the balcony. Rushing after Serana, Damos would roar a battle-cry, landing a strong dropkick to the skeleton's chest.

"What was that for?! I had him!" She yelled in irritation, dodging attacks from the undead warrior until the Redguard plunged his blade through the monster's skull.

"Be quiet! Just watch yourself, that archer would have slain you I hadn't done anything!" He retorted, turning to see another three guards rushing them.

"They're mine!" Serana jumped to the task, wielding the katana with deadly accuracy, stabbing the blade right through one of the skeleton's chest-plate. No time to pull it from the corpse, the vampire would unsheathe her Akaviri sword, severing the forearm of the second before decapitating the third. Pulling her katana from the first's chest, the female spun and ended the second's existence as she used both blades to cut it down. "Close your mouth, Damos."

Finding that she was correct, he would sheathe his blade and chuckle. "Hmm, you've obviously been training hard since I left, you didn't even use any magic."

"If I'm ever going to live up to being your partner, then I can't rely on you all the time." A look of amusement was plastered on her features as the two stared at each other for a moment. "You wanna maybe keep moving?"

"Oh, yeah, let's move!" Climbing the stairs and entering the Volkihar Undercroft, the two would stop almost immediately, taking in their surroundings before unsheathing their weapons again, Serana choosing her Akaviri sword for this occasion.

Moving along the walls, they would slowly traverse the pathway, running into a common skeever and slaying it rather quickly. Soon, the two of them were posted on one side of a large pair of doors, opening them to be face to face with a Death Hound. Reaping the undead canine by plunging his blade down its throat as it jumped at him caused a rather loud altercation, which alerted the beast's pack-mates. Hound after hound seemed to flood into the room they were in, Serana and Damos fighting back to back on the small bridge that traversed over the sewage of the castle moving in a small stream. Both of their weapons danced back and forth, blood staining their armor until the entire group of them were killed. Quick to advance, the two companions would stop as the sound of feet pattering toward them fell on both their ears.

"Behind you!" Serana gasped, the Redguard turning to see the familiar sight of burning eyes staring into his own as some unknown vampire leaped upon him. Kicking the feral blood-sucker from him, the Dragonborn would inhale, letting loose another shout.

"Yol Toor Shul" A powerful column of fire would slam into the blood-sucker, the creature dead in an instant as it disintegrated into ash. "Did I overdo it?"

"Just a bit, let's go, there still is a long way to go." She was right, of course. The two of them coursed through the Undercroft until they entered a wide open area that was overgrown with vegetation, although most of it was withered and dead. Serana gasped as the nostalgia of the place began to sit in.

"What happened to this place? Everything looks torn down...the whole place looks...well, dead. It's like we're the first to set foot here in centuries." Rubbing a hand against the old, twisted trunk of a long dead tree she would grow silent.

"I think you're right...although this seems to be a little more functional than anything else in here..." Noticing that she wasn't listening, the male would turn, watching as the vampire stared at the remains of the once mesmerizing place. "Serana...?"

"A long time ago, when I was a child, I used to walk through here after the evening meals. You could have seen it when it was beautiful." Sulking toward the excuse of her mother, Valerica's garden, the female's burning eyes would for the first time look exhausted and discouraged. "This was my mother's garden...It...do you know how beautiful something could be if it was tended by a master for over a hundred years? She would have hated to see it like this...wait." Resting her eyes on the large construct in the center of the room, the Nord might walk closer to inspect the piece of art. "Look at this moon-dial, something's wrong with it, the crests are missing."

Quick to investigate the dial, the Dragonborn breathed out, his eyes turning to slits as he scented the sharp, metallic tone of the cool metal. "I'll find them, anything to bring about your happiness." Bringing a grin to her face, Damos soon moved to three spots: the old garden, a minor pool of stagnant water, and a broken down overhang, discovering the missing crests before he returned them to their spot. "It's a fine bit of work, is it not?"

His words were soon drowned out the a deep rumbling sound that seemed to escape from the ground below them. Pulling him back, the vampire was astonished to finally see the peak of her mother's craftiness. "Very clever, mother, very clever." Each segment of the moon-dial's crests were segmented, allowing space for a hidden staircase to the inside of the castle.

"Damn..." The Redguard breathed, looking at her in amazement. Following her down the staircase, the two of them would soon find themselves in the ruins of the old Castle Volkihar, underneath the magnificent piece of architecture the Dovahkiin had come to know it as. "Hmm, doesn't seem like your father's interest in restoring the entirety of the castle was very strong, was it?" Damos asked, looking up toward the ceiling, spiders webs of magnificent sized adorning it.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving, the going is gonna be tough here, now that we're in the actual castle, a lot more things are gonna be trying to kill us for other reasons."

Swords drawn, dragonbone and steel would cut down various creatures: skeletons, gargoyles, feral vampires, even a death hound or two. Packs of these enemies attacked the Redguard and Nord as they made their way through the ruins of Castle Volkihar. Every room they entered, the hiding places of the undead seemed to grow more and more unique, and the sheer surprise of a gargoyle springing from its stone mold at just the right moment seemed to make the trek through the old wing of the ancient castle that much more perilous. Finally, after hours of searching, the two came upon the old door leading into the study of Valerica.

"Look at this place, it has to be it!" Serana laughed, clapping her hands once before staring at him with a smile.

"Oh is it...?" Damos inquired, looking at the large, multiple layered circle in the center of the room. "And you thought this was just the broom closet!"

"I knew she was deep into necromancy, she taught me everything I know. But I had no idea she had a set up like this!" Serana motioned for him to follow her, as the two of them looked over a variety of skulls upon a table. "The years she must have spent collecting all of these components! And this thing!" Moving away from the table, she inspected the same circle then. "Obviously this has some important use, let's take a look around and try to find where she's gone, shall we?"

"Fine..." He breathed, the Redguard's form moving away from the Nord's as he immediately made his way for the bookshelf.

"So, how was being kidnapped?" Serana tried to make smalltalk, her burning eyes peeking at him as he looked through the bookshelf.

"Jokes aside, it wasn't that bad." He scoffed. "Apparently I was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood."

"I've heard of them, unlike the Dawnguard, they've actually been around since I was born, although I'm happy for you to be back..." The Nord breathed, daring to question even farther on another note. "How are you and Aela?"

"Aela? I guess we're fine, although we aren't technically together" The vampire sighed, a quick smile on her face until he continued. "But we do find ourselves spending more and more time together."

"Oh..." She trailed off, looking through her own section of the room.

"But Aela doesn't seem like the person that would settle down, that's what I want after all this Dragonborn stuff is done and over with." Closing a book, the Redguard might toss it away, looking through the next.

"So you want children? Or just a wife?"

"Getting married is an extremely mandatory thing in Redguard custom. What's more customary is having kids, so I guess both are fine. I just past my twenty-fifth year, so all of that won't be on the table truly for some time...here we go!" Exclaiming as he turned to Serana, the male might hurl her the book. "Valerica's journal!"

"This is exceptional, Damos!" Flipping through the pages, she might grin as she spoke. "She's in the Soul Cairn!"

"Which is?" He took a gander at her, an unsatisfied look on his features.

"She had this theory, my mother, about a place where soul gems transport the souls that dwell within them. That's the Soul Cairn."

"And why would your mother be interested in this "Soul Cairn?"

"Necromancers send souls to the powerful beings that dwell within it, and receive marvelous powers in exchange. My mother spent a long time trying to enter the Soul Cairn itself."

"Valerica is in the Soul Cairn then, how do we get there?!"

"Like she did, of course! We'll need a handful of soul gem shards, finely ground bone meal, and some purified void salts..." Licking her fingers, she would pick through the pages, reading over her mother's notes, leaving him to find the ingredients.

Sighing, the Dovahkiin was swift in finding them, or make them, since everything besides the void salts were far from useful. Using a bone from one of the many skeletons outside, the Redguard made quick work of its solid form, grinding it into a fine powdery meal. Reaching into his knapsack, the male would pull forth a grand soul gem, using his dragonbone sword to crack it into shards. Walking up to Serana who was now posted over a silver-lined vessel, the female would take the ingredients, emptying them into the vessel as she drew her Akaviri sword. "Now, we'll need some of my blood..." Cutting the center of her wrist, the female would leak a few drops of her essence into the vessel before the circle below them began to quiver and rumble. Purple light spewed from the cracks and the sections of it began to modify and change position, descending themselves like a staircase into the portal made of violet energy. A deafening roar of power erupted from the area and soon, it was stable as it awaited someone to enter.

"By the blood of my ancestors...she did it..." Serana gasped as the two of them stared down at the portal.

"You ready?" Damos asked, giving her a look of excitement.

"After you!" Smiling at him, the vampire would watch as the male descended into the portal, only to keel over in pain. The energies of the portal sapped at his soul, making the Redguard collapse in pain as he was forced to fight for his life against the environment of the Soul Cairn. Pulling him from the portal before he died, the Nord would lay him down as she spoke. "You okay?!" Her burning eyes were filled with worry.

"Damn!" Gasping for breath, the male would grasp at his heart, looking between her and the portal. "What was that?!"

"I should have expected it, I'm sorry!" The Volkihar heir cried, cupping his cheek. "Please tell me you aren't hurt..."

"No, I'm fine..." He gasped, the two of them staring into each others' eyes for just a moment as he inquired. "Why did that happen..." They didn't take their eyes off of each other as they spoke, and Serana answered as she stared at him.

"The Soul Cairn is...for lack of a better word, hungry. It tried to take your life essence." Lifting him up to his feet, she would sigh.

"So there's no way in for me..." He lowered his head, the vampire's eyes filled with worry before they lit up with an idea.

"There might be! But I don't think you'll like it..." Waiting for him to listen intently, she would continue quickly. "Vampires aren't counted among the living, and I would have no problem entering the Soul Cairn."

"So I have to become a vampire?!" Eyes turning to slits, the Redguard's teeth would turn to sharp fangs, his amber hues changing into crimson in his anger. "There has to be another way!"

"Maybe...I could partially soul trap you and give it to the Ideal Masters as payment, you wouldn't die, but you'd be weakened in your state." Fearing his tendency to adopt lycanthropic attributes in his anger, the female would speak. "Damos, just know that whatever you choose, I won't think any less of you, things have to be done."

Jerking away from her, the male would punch the stone wall, easily crushing the compacted rock without flinching. Claws protruding out from where nails once dwelt, the Redguard would stare about. Harkon's will and the disfavor of Molag Bal had finally caught up with him. Either become what he had vowed never to become, or risk his soul again in the domain of Molag Bal, the Harvester of Souls, who was infamous for reaping the souls of mortals. No matter how smart he was, the Dragonborn didn't want to risk crossing the Daedric Prince in Coldharbour again, and since the Soul Cairn was in Oblivion, the risk was too great. Biting his tongue which drew blood, the Redguard would turn about, facing her as he roared out in anger. "Fine, just get it over with, turn me into a vampire..."

She stared at him in surprise. "Really? Although I know the need is great, I thought you would have chose the latter."

"Let's just say that Molag Bal and I don't really get along...and trapping my soul would be a riskier thing than becoming a vampire. But I'm gonna be prepared, give me a minute." Using his sharp teeth, the male would bite into the vein that worked up his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, watching as he filled several potion bottles from his knapsack with his blood.

"Just in case, you'll see later, okay?" Looking at his arm healed up as he finished with his blood, the male would store the knapsack in one of the many shelves of the laboratory. "I guess I'm ready now..."

"Damos, are you sure about this, you'd become the very thing you swore to destroy, the Dawnguard, not to mention Isran wouldn't like this that much, don't you think?"

"I'm ready..." He gulped, looking her in the eye.

"Turning someone is a very...personal thing. It's intimate. For us. You see, I just don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into this." Rubbing her arm, she would stare at him uneasily.

"Please, Serana. If that's the case, then I'm glad that you're the one who's turning me, instead of your Harkon, or any other vampire..." Giving her a weak smile, the Redguard would close his eyes, showing off his neck.

"Let's not waste anytime, I'll make it as painless as I can..." Walking up to him, the Nord would cup both of his cheeks, making him face her before she placed a kiss to his lips. Her cold lips grazed against his own, and once she pulled away from him, the vampire would bare her fangs, embedding them into the soft flesh of his neck. Almost instantly, Damos' entire body was on fire, and inside his head, he could hear the whines and howls of Asra as her unity with him was severed. 'Don't worry, it'll all go back to normal when this is done and over with,' He thought to her, his eyes turning red as his pupils became slits, his lycanthropic abilities slipping away just like the first time. Closing his eyes to bear through the rest of the treatment, the Redguard was almost depleted of all his energy until he was alright once again, had it stopped?

Opening his orbs, the male was astonished to see a speck of dust, as plainly as he would see a cow, pass in front of his line of sight. Sounds that were once only heard in his beast form were now audible, the buzz of a fly in the next room, for example. Placing a hand on the stone railing to the balcony, the male would easily crush it between his fingers. Noticing his nails, they had kept their elongated appearance from his partial lycanthropic transformation, and now they were strong as ebony. His skin was paler than usual, now a pasty layer seemed to adorn his body. But most notable of all, were his eyes, the usual amber hues were now a bright orange, burning like the flames of his Fire Breath shout.

"Damos..." Serana leaned back, her hands still cupping his cheek. "Are you okay? I've done it, you're a vampire."

"I know..." His voice spoke back, the Redguard still perplexed in his new life state. "The feeling is...amazing..." Repulsed by his own words, the Dragonborn didn't know what to do. How could he like this? A member of the Dawnguard becoming a vampire? Never had he heard of something so hypocritical.

"Let's go then..." Serana breathed, still staring at him as he took the lead, walking down into the portal, checking to see if he was safe. When nothing happened, the male turned to her and smiled, the fangs of a vampire easily visible from his bright smile.

"Cool, after me?!" Voracious and uncanny, the male would turn from her, as he practically leaped into the portal, leaving Serana alone on the other side.

Laughing to herself, the Volkihar vampire would follow him slowly, speaking to herself. "He's mine now, wolf girl!" And with that, the female entered the Soul Cairn, the two companions ready for anything.

* * *

Ji-Smith here~ Thought you wouldn't get another chapter so soon did you?! I told you guys and gals I would stay on top of it now didn't I?! Of course, thanks for reading, although not that many people have read the previous chapter, I'm sure I can get the flow of people reading my stuff up again, so it's not a problem. Please Review, I love to hear about you guys, and I would also love to continue with my work, reviewing let's me know that you guys really enjoy it, and thanks again! So, I guess that's it, oh wait! How do y'all think about Damos and Serana, were the fireworks a little too apparent this chapter, I wanted that! ^.^ Oh, well that's it now! Ji-Smith out~


	13. A Beyond Death Experience

Chapter 12

A Beyond Death Experience

"Damos, maybe you should take it a little slow..." Serana breathed, watching the Redguard from behind as he descended the rest of the stairs leading into the unnatural landscape of the Soul Cairn. With burning eyes, the male would scan the horizon, the eerie purple atmosphere that was the plane of Oblivion wondrous through his hues.

"It's fine, I feel alright, actually I feel great, considering the fact that I'm dead..." He joked, the Dragonborn still marveled at his new found power. "Could I possibly..." Punching with his fist, the male would easily crush through the nearest boulder before lifting it above his head. "Even stronger than I expected, why don't I ever see other vampires doing this!"

"Because, using our superhuman strength makes us thirstier than normal. Just something you should take into account, although I don't think you'll have a problem. You haven't truly completed the transformation, the leftover blood in your system is all being absorbed at the same time. So you won't have any of those problems for a while..." Trailing off, the female could only watch as he discovered attribute after attribute of his new life state.

"Let's go, I want to see how fast I can go!" In an instant, the Dovahkiin was leaving her in his tracks, normal strides bounding him effortlessly through the terrain. His burning eyes could easily make out the form of an ancient castle-like structure in the distance. Before he could make it halfway to the unknown area however, the Redguard would stop once an arrow embedded itself in the ground next to him. With a hiss of anger, the male would draw his swords, a trio of figures emerging from the violet miasma, two rushing him while the other drew back another arrow. Damos sighed, watching the two undead warriors draw nearer as he readied his hands, the almost serrated nails he possessed ready for battle. Countering the joint attacks from his opponents, the Dragonborn wouldn't even chip one of those powerful talons before using one of them as a shield for another projected arrow. As the creature crumbled in his hands, the Redguard would use his claws to decapitate the other.

"Watch out!" Serana yelled to late, the third arrow of the archer barely piercing his arm, still sleeveless in his Dawnguard armor, as the shaft fell to the ground.

"Always worried about me, huh?" Reacting to her concern, the male would quickly close the gap between him and the remaining enemy before cutting it down too. "You know what these things are?"

"Bonemen...undead creatures native to this plane of Oblivion. They're stronger than the average skeleton, we need to tread carefully!" Giving caution, the Volkihar heir was only answered by a pompous laugh.

"Did you not see me, I'm practically invincible!"

"No! Just because your newly transformed body is a little stronger than usual, doesn't mean you'll be invincible! Unlike your beast form, you won't heal any wound within a matter of seconds!" Her worry for him was apparent in the straining of her voice, and the female stood rigid.

As she spoke, the Redguard began to understand her worry for him, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it. Guess I got a little caught up in the moment, let's just go." The high of his new state of being was beginning to calm down within him, and the two set off into the barren wasteland together, the Soul Cairn's atmosphere beautiful in its own way.

"Can I ask you something?" Damos piped up as they traversed the realm.

"Of course, what is it?" Serana turned to him, her eyes posted on his pale form as she listened intently.

"What will you do when we find your mother? I mean, you two haven't seen each other in quite some time."

Silence plagued the Volkihar female for just a moment, but she answered truthfully. "I've been asking myself that question since we came back from the castle. She was so sure of what we did to my father, I couldn't but help but go with her. I never thought of the cost."

Nodding, he would retort. "Valerica seemed to sacrifice a lot of things for you, a lot for your sake."

"Possibly, I guess even a vampire mother is still a mother. She worried about me, about all of us. But she wanted me to get as far away from my father as possible before he really went over the edge."

"We won't know until we find her." The Redguard said simply, his burning eyes still focused on the ruins of the giant castle-like structure on the horizon as he stated.

"Yes...yes, you're right. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect anyone to care how I feel about her. Thank you." With a amused laugh thrown in at the last second, the Nord would dare to walk closer to him for a duration, the Akaviri sword and steel katana that were sheathed at her left hip gently clicking against the dragonbone blade he sported on his right.

Damos and Serana kept up with their pace, making good time as they reached the structure within an hour or two having battled random encounters with the inhabitants of the Soul Cairn, the undead creatures growing more exotic the deeper they moved into the realm. Mistmen, which were skeletons above the belt which floated upon a ugly black mist. Wrathmen, which were like Bonemen, but adorned in heavy armor and various heavy weaponry. Each and every group of attacking monsters were different, and in the midst of one of those fights, the Redguard was perplexed to use more of his new found powers. Sheathing his blade, his clawed hands waving in front of him as he charged some master level spell. "Seven Souls!" With a powerful blast, the Conjuration spell would spawn seven bodies of varying origins, a few Alik'r warriors, some bandits, and even some powerful vampires. His necromancy abilities were almost increased tenfold in his transformation and he used this to quickly direct his minions to make quick work of the undead creatures. As soon as the deed was done, the Dovahkiin banished his creations, marveled at his magic before he and Serana continued on their journey, making it to the crumbled remains of the structure, the Redguard noticing it was a giant gate rather than a castle.

"Hello...?" The Nord called, her burning eyes falling on the figure of a lone individual standing behind a pillar in solitude. "Mother?! Mother!"

Turning about, the lone form of Valerica would move from behind the pillar, her voice filled with fear of the realization of the moment. "Maker...it can't be! Serana?!"

"Is it really you?!" Rushing forward, the Nord female was restricted from getting any closer to her mother as an invisible barrier kept her mother prisoner. Although she was surprised, it didn't keep her from speaking. "I can't believe it's you." Forgetting about Damos, who stood stationary and silent behind her, Serana would converse with her mother. "How do we get inside, we have to talk!"

"Serana! What are you doing here? Where's your father?" Burning eyes focused on Serana from Valerica's point of view.

"He doesn't know we're here, I don't have time to explain."

Looking away from her daughter, Valerica would begin to talk to herself. "I must have failed...Harkon must have found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?!"

"No, we're here to stop him! You've got it all wrong, We're here to stop him and make everything alright!" Motioning for her companion to come closer, Serana would begin to introduce the Redguard when her mother cut her off from speaking.

"Wait a moment, you've brought a stranger here, Serana?! Have you lost your mind!"

Shaking her head, Serana was forced to endure her mother's harsh tone as she tried to answer. "No, you don't..."

Cutting her daughter off again, Valerica would turn to Damos, poison and hate in her voice as she spoke to him. "You, come forward! I would speak with you!" The male was silent as he did what she instructed, lowering his head as she asked. "So, how has it come to pass, that a vampire hunter such as yourself, has come into contact with my daughter? It pains me to think that you'd travel with her under the guise of her protector with true intentions of hunting me down!"

"This is no ruse! I want to keep her safe!" The Dragonborn breathed, looking at her intently as if he challenged her to doubt his loyalty once more.

"Damos..." Serana trailed off, looking at him.

"Coming from one who murders vampires for trade?! I find it hard to believe that your intentions are noble! Serana has sacrificed everything to prevent Harkon from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to explain that to you!"

"That's why we're here for the Elder Scroll."

"You think I'd had the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for protection of her Elder Scroll alone? The scrolls are only a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Serana herself!" Valerica's declaration made both Redguard and Nord gasp with knowledge.

"What...do you mean?" He breathed, staring at his close friend.

"When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll I presume you found with Serana speaks of Auriel, and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow. The second scrolls declares that "The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the Dragon!" Her pale face looked heavy with worry, and Valerica only sighed.

"How does Serana fit into all of this?!" The Dovahkiin asked, his mind racing inside his head. Coldharbour. It was a sick place, the realm of Molag Bal was always someplace he hated above all things, right under the Daedric Prince himself.

"Like myself, Serana was once human..." Beginning to pace back and forth, the ancient Volkihar would continue. "...We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates that females be offered up to Lord Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal, but those who do emerge as a pure blooded vampire!" The female would notice Damos' blood boiling under his cold, pale skin. With fangs clenched together in an furious leer, the Redguard would inquire.

"The prophecy requires, the Tyranny of the Sun requires Serana's blood?! Harkon means to kill her!"

"Now you're beginning to see the truth, why I wanted to protect Serana, and why I've kept the other Elder Scroll as far from her as possible! If Harkon obtained Auriel's Bow, and Serana's blood was used to taint the weapon, the Tyranny of the Sun would be complete! In his eyes, she would be dying for the sake of our race, for all vampires which now includes you..."

"I won't let him do that, Harkon won't kill Serana!" The Redguard bared his fangs, his burning eyes locking on Valerica's own fiery hues.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?!" She shouted back.

"I'll kill Harkon." Dialing back his fury, the male would stare at her with his true intentions, the sudden relaxation of his attitude surprised his companion's mother to a point where she began to laugh uncontrollably, in an almost mocking fashion.

"Believing that you'll kill him so easily tells me that you are even a bigger fool than I expected you to be! Don't you think I weighed that opinion before I enacted my plans?" Valerica wasn't confident in anything of the Redguard, and the latter could read it all over her face.

"Listen here! Just because you lacked the drive to slay your husband to prevent the Tyranny of the Sun doesn't mean that I will, and just because my choice of profession isn't really inclined toward your species, doesn't mean I don't care for your daughter!"

"Ha! You care nothing for Serana! Or our plight! Even though you've become one of us to survive the Soul Cairn doesn't change anything, you're still a vampire hunter at heart! You're here because you think of us as abominations, evil creatures that need to be destroyed!"

Punching the closest stone plane, the Dragonborn would easily smash through it as he growled at her. "Your daughter believes in me, why won't you?!"

The male's words were a little shocking, and turning her face back to her daughter, the woman would gasp. "Serana? This "stranger" aligns himself with those that would hunt you down and slay you like an animal, yet I should entrust you to him?!" The Volkihar spat back at him, although she continued to speak to her daughter.

"This "stranger" has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've done in centuries!"

"How dare you! I gave up everything I cared about! To protect you from that fanatic you call a father!"

Controlling herself as she stared down at her mother's feet, the younger female would sigh. "Yes, he's a fanatic...he's changed. But he's still my father. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?! Damos does!"

"Oh Serana, if you would only open your eyes. The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he'd need your blood, you would be in terrible danger!" Valerica pressed her hands up against the invisible barrier.

"And locking me away for centuries was the best option you could think of?! Shutting me off from everything "I" cared about was less important?! What you don't understand is that I didn't want that! You just expected me to follow you so blindly! Both of you were obsessed with your own paths! Your motivations were different, of course, but just like my father, in your eyes, I was a pawn in the end too!" Valerica was silent, only staring at the ground as her daughter shouted at her. "I want us to be a family again...but that obviously isn't going to happen now...maybe we just don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe we don't deserve happiness at all, but we have to stop him! And to do that, we'll need your Elder Scroll, before my father takes this prophecy too far!"

"I...I'm sorry Serana...I didn't see..." Valerica was still, her head still bowed. "I've allowed my hate for your father to estrange us for too long! Forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, you can have it..." Turning back to the Redguard, the ancient Volkihar would speak once more to him. "But your intentions are still unclear to me...but for Serana's sake, I'll assist you in any way I can."

Nodding, the Dovahkiin spoke quickly. "Do you have the Elder Scroll with you?"

"Yes, I've kept it with me since I was imprisoned. And fortunately, you are in a position to breach this barrier that holds me prisoner inside these ruins."

"What do I need to do?"

"Locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surround these ruins; at their bases, the energy for this barrier is being drawn from some unfortunate souls trapped here. Destroy the Keepers of these souls, and the barrier shall dissipate."

Contemplating over his plan, the Redguard would look at his companion before speaking. "Stay here, spend time with your mother, I'll return soon." His voice was stern, and although she really wanted to go with him, Serana nodded in understanding as he turned from them, descending the steps.

"One more word of advice..." Damos stood still for a moment, refraining from turning to Valerica as she spoke. "...There's a dragon called Durnehviir that roams the Cairn. Be wary of him. The Ideal Masters have charged him with overseeing the Keepers, and if you are seen as a threat, he'll definitely intervene!"

"Trust me, when it comes to dragons, I have a knack for slaying them." Still facing away from them, the Dragonborn would continue down the steps, running back into the unforgiving wasteland known as the Soul Cairn.

"Be careful..." Serana breathed, she and her mother staring at the Dovahkiin as he set off on his task.

…

Quick work was made of the Keepers. Stronger than any undead creature the Redguard had ever battled against, the skeletal creatures were adorned in the mighty armor of dragonbone, their weapons of the same material. As his blade clashed against their own, the Dragonborn couldn't help but feel strange, his body weakening as he faced the last Keeper, who now stood over him with its dragonbone war axe raised high above its head as it acted to kill him. "Su Grah Dun!" Elemental Fury was quick to react with the male's disenchanted weapon, swiftly flying up to counter the powerful strike from the Keeper. Rolling to his side, the male would falter, almost falling from the magnificent height of the spire as he watched his opponent step toward him. "Wuld Nah Kest!" Slamming into the torso of the undead creature, the Dovahkiin and Keeper were flung over the edge of the spire, their forms hurling toward the ground before the Redguard shouted once more. "Feim!" Now ethereal, the male was free to crash into the ground as the monster crashed against it with a deafening crack as its bones and armor were thrown about. On his back, the newly transformed vampire was forced to take a breather, his undead body suddenly exhausted. "What is wrong with me...?"

_Damos, Damos, Damos. Of course, such the loyal friend and hero! Haven't I taught you worse?! _The voice was barbaric, and unfortunately familiar. Appearing before the Dragonborn, the Daedric Prince known as Molag Bal might inquire. Looking as demonic as every, with the muscular form of an Orc posted on legs which were ended in powerful, black hooves. Behind him, an ugly tail slapped against the ground, and atop his head, two twisted black horns. Crimson eyes stared down at the Dovahkiin as his face contorted in a frown. _Pity, Azura has truly raised a weakling!_

"What are you doing here?!" The Redguard shouted, sitting up as he prepared to defend himself the best he could in his exhaustion.

_So quick to judge! I am not here to kill you, this time! But know that my wrath for you still burns like your eyes! _Throwing his head back in laughter, the Prince would spawn his arcane weapon, the Mace of Molag Bal glowing with a deadly light. _Remember this?! _

"How could I forget, the weapon I used against you, correct?" Damos retorted with a smug laugh. His burning eyes facing away from the powerful being.

_Just because you've defeated me once does not mean you are superior, mortal! Or should I say immortal? You have obviously seen the benefits outweigh the plague you contracted from that fool, Hircine! But this is something else I have not come here to talk to you about! Listen swine, your life depends on this. _

Standing to his feet with difficulty, the Dragonborn might stare up at the tall figure of the Daedric Prince, the latter's eyes still posted on the Redguard's figure. "Why would you want to help me?!"

_Not help! The only reason I am speaking to you now is because you plan to slay my minion, Harkon. And what you fail to realize is that you cannot kill him! His hate is strong, and that only drives his ambition to end the sun! A weakling like you would never slay him with the help of the Dawnguard, or even the woman Valerica. The bow of that Aedra won't help you that much either, find a way to match his hate, and I won't consider you a weakling anymore. _Crossing his hands against his chest, the Prince would turn, a portal of swirling, black energy opening in front of him as he prepared to leave the Soul Cairn.

"Bal! Why did you tell me this stuff?" Damos shouted, his body tiring even more. "And why should I listen to you?!"

_I do not care if you heed my words or not! My hold on your soul is still in question, and I wouldn't want it to go to any of my fellow Prince's. Especially Azura! Now be a fool and do as I instruct, or die believing that all you can do is enough! _And with that, the figure of the Daedra would vanish into the portal, leaving the Dragonborn to navigate his way back to the ruins. It took some time to reach the castle again, and upon his return, all he could do was collapse in front of the two Daughters of Coldharbour.

"He's used his vampiric abilities too much, and he's burned all the excess blood in his system!" Serana breathed, pulling him into her as she fell to her knees, his head in her lap.

"Your friend's thirst isn't the worst of it! His powerful metabolism is also affecting him, eating away at his body for sustenance. We need blood..." Valerica leaned down to touch against his head, feeling his drenched sweat.

"No...!" Rising from his daze, the male sat up until his vision blurred as he used his blade to help him up. "Let's go, I might need you two so I can defeat Durnehviir..." Using his sword like a walking stick, the Redguard made his way to the large gates leading into the Boneyard. As the three vampires walked down the narrow path into the large open area, Serana would gasp.

"Wait...I hear something..." Of course, she was right. The high-pitched screeching of a dragon would echo through the stagnant air, before Durnehviir appeared, his rotting corpse of a body landing with a powerful thud upon the center pillar of the Boneyard's structure. Facing them, the mighty dragon would open his powerful jaws, the creature would shout the words recognizable to Damos who understood the words as they were roared at him.

"Diil Qoth Zaam!" Easily determined as Undead Tomb Slave, the Redguard wouldn't be surprised as a league of undead creatures commonly found in the Soul Cairn appeared before them as they sprouted from the ground.

"Azura help us!" Damos shouted, pulling his sword up to ready himself as he shook from his exhaustion. Roaring with his fangs bared, the male would rush the summoned creatures, staring up at Durnehviir as the dragon took off, circling the Dragonborn as he battled the undead creatures with Serana and Valerica. Every muscle in the Dovahkiin's body burned with the hunger for blood, and only his sheer effort helped him maneuver through attacks before countering and slaying the dragon's minions. Charging a spell in his free left hand, the Redguard would match the wyrm's necromancy with his own, casting Seven Souls. Rising from the ground, his minions, a mixture of Forsworn and bandits, battled the undead that Durnehviir summoned in tempo, leaving him to focus on the dragon.

"Fight me!" The Dragonborn shouted, looking up at the circling form of Durnehviir as it seemed to fly away, only to turn about and dive toward him. Flexing his jaws, the dragon would watch as the Redguard fell to his knees in his weakness, only to return with his own words.

"Fo Krah Diin!" Durnehviir roared, only to blast away at the Dragonborn's own might.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Fire slammed into frost as both man and wyrm exchanged shouts, Damos' Fire Breath failing to hold back the force of Durnehviir's Frost Breath. Landing with a thud, the dragon would raise its head above the Dovahkiin's figure, forcing the latter to raise his head to accommodate the battle of words. Realization of the moment cause the Dragonborn to act quickly, rolling to the side as he cut off the battle of shouts, charging with his blade as he continued his onslaught. "Wuld Nah Kest!"

Shooting forward, the Redguard vampire might leap with the force of his speed, pointing forward with his sword as he plunged it deep into Durnehviir's neck, causing the latter to throw its neck with a powerful reaction. Holding on for dear life, Damos was forced to take a ride as he held onto the hilt of his dragonbone sword, as his opponent lifted from the ground and took off to avoid anymore damage. Using his talons, the Dovahkiin was unsure of what to do next when the burning pain of hunger roared in his throat. Eyes glowing brighter, the vampire would turn to where his blade had plunged into the dragon's hide, his hands covered in the others' blood. Licking his hands furiously before pulling the blade from the wound and sucking intently with his fangs sinking into the dragon, who reacted with the inability to do anything mid-flight.

"You feast upon me, when no other source is available! Keen thinking, Dovahkiin!" Durnehviir was not limited to giving a compliment on the resourcefulness of his opponent, who now was growing back to his full strength.

"Thank you! Now may our contest prove the stronger dov, for I am now at my full power!" Roaring with blood trickling from his gaped mouth, the Dragonborn would sheathe his blade before letting go of the dragon's neck, flying back until he could use the sharp claws he sported to hold onto the wyrm's back. Lurching back, Damos stood in his full vampiric power as he rode the dragon who was his opponent before sinking his claws into either wing of the wyrm. Screeching in pain, Durnehviir was forced to fold his wings behind his back as the Redguard willed them to do so, his powerful arms using his full strength to lead the way into a dive. Before long, both dov crashed into the ground, the Dragonborn safe to the impact as he leaped off as Durnehviir drug through the ground.

Reeling around, the dragon would shout once more. "Fo Krah Diin!"

"Yol Toor Shul!" This time, the formed did not prevail, as fire made quick work of ice, reducing the shout to nothing as the Redguard sprinted at his opponent. Punching with all his might, Damos found that his strength was enough to cause a reaction in the dragon, watching as his attacks shook the wyrm's head back and forth from the heavy impacts. Jumping with the force of his might, the Dovahkiin's laughter was heard loudly above anything as he gave Durnehviir a shattering uppercut. Clasping his hands together into a ball above his head, the male would roar as he brought it down with a mighty crack against the force he had caused just before. With a slam, the mighty dragon's head thundered into the ground, having been abused by the Dragonborn.

Lifting its head, the mighty dragon bowed its head, avoiding the Redguard's gaze as the latter unsheathed his blade, the blood stained dragonbone weapon glinting in the atmospheric lightning that struck nearby. "Dir voth zin!" Raising his blade, Damos would bury the blade in the top of the wyrm's skull, slayiing Durnehviir instantly and his minions who were still engaging Serana and Valerica. The Daughters of Coldharbour quickly moved to the Redguard, who stood over the form of Durnehviir, watching the dragon's corpse as he awaited the mother's words.

"Forgive m astonishment, but I never thought I'd witness the death of that dragon!" Valerica gasped, looking at the Dovahkiin in awe.

"What makes you say that..." He breathed, staring back at her with his burning eyes, his thirst quenched and empowering him.

"Volumes written on Durnehviir allege that he cannot be slain by normal means...It appeared that they were mistaken...unless..."

"Go on." He said simply, sheathing his blade for there was no more danger at the naked eye.

"The soul of a dragon is as resilient as its owner's hide, as you already know...Dragonborn. It is possible that the killing blow only misplaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself..." As she spoke, the corpse of the mighty dragon might dissipate almost on cue into nothingness.

"And how long until Durnehviir and I meet again?" Damos returned, his demeanor a little lack-luster.

"Minutes...hours...years? Certainty is not something I have on the answer, so I suggest we leave before we have to find out!" Valerica cautioned as she paced back and forth, ready to continue on. "Now, let's get you that Elder Scroll, so you and my daughter can continue with your journey!"

"Come, she'll lead us to the Scroll." Serana breathed, moving up from behind him as she clasped his hand into hers, hiding the action from Valerica who moved away from them quickly. "That was very impressive, although I think you have your vampiric powers to thank for that, are you feeling well now?"

Nodding, the Redguard smiled as his eyes closed. "Yeah, I guess...sorta weird to drink the blood of a dragon, although I feel even more powerful than before, guess I'll be okay until we..." He was cut off by Serana kissing him, Damos surprised at the sudden showing of affection before she placed both hands on his cheeks, the Redguard sliding his hands behind her back as they kissed passionately.

"That's good, now let's get the Elder Scroll and get out of here, the atmosphere isn't very appealing to me, and that's saying something." Leading him toward her mother, Serana would let him take the lead once they grew closer to her. Opening a long wooden box, Valerica would move out of the way as the Redguard paced forward, his eyes staring at the long form of the Elder Scroll.

"The Elder Scroll of Blood..." He breathed, lifting it from the box before his hands motioned to open it.

"Don't! You'll go blind like the Moth Priest!" Serana reached out, tightening around his wrist. Nodding to himself, the male would place it on his back, just like his companion had done with the first Scroll when he first had met her.

"Now that you've retrieved the Elder Scroll, you'll be on your way now..."

"You're not coming?!" Serana questioned, her eyes staring intently at her mother, who lowered her own at the question.

"No, as I said before, I am a Daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, Harkon's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition increases."

"We'll return for you." Damos piped in, his eyes locked on Valerica's, his voice true and stern, as his hand tightened around the female's shoulder.

"I appreciate your concern for me, but Serana is all that I care about. You must keep her safe at all costs! Remember that Harkon isn't to be trusted. No matter what he promises, he'll deceive you in order to attain his goal! And promise me that you'll protect my daughter, she is all that I have left..." Trailing off, the woman was silent.

"Do not worry, I will never let Serana get hurt, you have my word!" Nodding to her, Damos would lean back, nodding at Serana who did the same before they left Valerica to her own accords, traveling through the Soul Cairn with quick pace. Standing to her feet, the Daughter of Coldharbour was smiling as he assumed some previous Alchemy work, mixing some ingredients in an alembic as she spoke to herself.

"Harkon definitely has something to look forward to when that man fights him. The Dragonborn! Something I would like to see, oh well..." With a laugh, the ancient vampire would continue with her work, a feeling of satisfaction washing over her after so long.

…

As they exited the Boneyard, Damos and Serana were surprised to see the form of Durnehviir appear before them as his body rematerialized., perched on the remnants of a once great arch. Drawing their respective weapons, they were only met with the laughing of the mighty dragon. "Stay your weapons. I would speak to you, Qahnaarin!"

"I thought I killed you!" The Redguard sheathed his blade, walking forward as he laughed along with the mighty dov. "It seems that I was too merciful!"

"Curse, not dead. Doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between laas and dinook, between life and death."

"So, let us speak then!"

"I believe in civility among seasoned warriors, your life has been full of death, I can see! And I find your ear worthy of my words! My claws have rended the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never been vanquished in the field of battle!" Therefore I shall give you the name of a true dov! For one as yourself has vanquished me, so you shall be named Vanquisher! Qahnaarin, in the tongue of our brothers!"

"Truly I am honored, I found you worthy of battle! You proved equally worthy!" Damos bowed his head in the mighty dragon's heed.

"Your words do me great honor! My desire to speak to you was result of our battle, Qahnaarin! I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you."

"What kind of favor, I will do all that I can to achieve it." He nodded, staring at the dragon as he listened.

"For countless years, the Ideal Master have bound me to the Soul Cairn, and for countless years I have roamed this realm in unintended service! Before this, I soared the sky's of Tamriel, and I wish to return there!"

"What's stopping you...?"

"I fear that my time here has taken its toll on me. I share bond with this retched place. If I ventured from the Soul Cairn, I would gradually lose strength until I was no more."

"How can I help?!" Damos assured him with a stern voice, his burning eyes full of intent to assist.

"I shall leave my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel! Do me this simple favor, and I shall fight at your side as your Grah-Zeymahzin! As your ally! And teach you my Thu'um!"

"Just call your name?! That's it!" He asked with a sigh.

"Trivial in your mind, perhaps. But for me, it would mean a great deal! I do not require an answer, Qahnaarin. Simply speak my name to the heavens when you feel the time is right!

Nodding, the Redguard would bow to the mighty dov before the latter shot up into the sky, leaving the Dragonborn with his companion who now moved up to place a hand on his shoulder. "So, should I call you Qahnaarin from now on?"

Chuckling to himself, the male would shake his head. "It is my name, just as Damos. Only my brothers shall address me by it, but enough about that, let's get on with it, shall we?" Nodding her head, Serana would move next to him as the two vampires moved back into a rhythm, on their way back to Tamriel.

* * *

What's up guys! Ji-Smith here, of course! Hope you liked the chapter, and make sure to review it and tell me what you think about it. Here I wanted to further show Damos' transformation into his new state of life as a creature of the night. Although he sorta took it a little far, but he was resourceful! Already thinking of a new chapter, although I don't know if I want to take a chapter break from the Dawnguard questline yet. But to spoil the story just a little, yes! Damos is going to be a vampire for a while, although he's not the live forever type of guy. He wants to live a long happy life and get married and have children, like his old friend Urzob, y'all ain't heard that name in a while have you?! Oh well, please REVIEW THE STORY! I love to read what you guys think, and it helps me become a better writer. Not to mention crank these chapters out faster for you all. Well, that's it! Ji-Smith out~


	14. A Vision Unseen

Chapter 14

A Vision Unseen

"We're here!" Damos exclaimed as he and Serana rounded the corner within Dayspring Canyon, the two vampires resting their eyes on the solid and proud sight of Fort Dawnguard being bathed in the light of the setting sun. "Come, we need to find Dexion!" With that, the two continued on, navigating their way through the rest of the way and into the magnificent castle. Once they were inside, it was easy work finding the Moth Priest, although their spirits were soon lowered again once seeing him. Dexion Evicus looked absolutely horrible. His once reasonable shape had dwindled to a meanly figure of prominent bones and fragile skin. Unable to walk without a lame jerk, the Imperial's hunched form seemed to shake with no known cause, his face sunken in and pale, facial hair weathered to almost nothing. Not to mention the fact that his once bright eyes were now shielded by a blindfold, signaling to anyone who looked long enough that he had gone blind. "By Azura! Dexion, my friend, what has happened to you?!"

"Ah! Damos, my rescuer! How have you been, I trust your journey was successful?" Facing the Redguard, the old man would rest a feeble hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes, I have them with me now..." Upon his back, the twin artifacts rested gently against each other, the Blood and Dragon Elder Scrolls glowing faintly in the dim light.

"Good good, but as you can see, I have become nothing but a liability to your cause, and can no longer be of use, my friend."

"Dexion, that is not true. Please, tell me what has happened! Did more vampires attack, and injure you? Or even someone in the Dawnguard?!"

"No, if it is anyone's fault, it is my own." Chuckling to himself, the old Imperial would pat the younger male upon his back, unable to see the fiery red eyes which revealed his new state of life. "In my haste to read the first scroll, I neglected the careful preparation for the task that is required. My eagerness was encouraged by the fact that I thought I could allay the after effects, but I was wrong. And thus, I am paying for it."

Groaning in contempt at the obvious outcome, the Redguard would ask anyway. "So...you're...you've become..."

"Blind?" Dexion interrupted, his weak face breaking into a smile. "Yes, it appears so."

"Can anything be done to help you?! Every problem can be solved with a little effort..." Damos slammed a heavy fist into the table, his vampiric strength smashing a hole through the strong wood and pushing the opposite end high into the air before it crashed down into the stone floor. The Moth Priest only chuckled, patting the Dragonborn's hand in comfort.

"Letting it run its course is the best thing to do. Most likely it will be permanent, but all we can do is sit and wait, and hope that this is the worst of it."

"And without you, there is no way to read the Elder Scrolls...then we are finished." Serana breathed, her voice full of sorrow.

"No, my dear, there is another way." Dexion returned, his hopeful tone making them both stare at his expressionless face. "But the question is, how much are you willing to risk to find Auriel's Bow?"

"Whatever needs to be done!" The Dragonborn answered quickly, causing the elder to chuckle at his sureness. Standing to his feet, the Moth Priest paced back and forth, as if he was trying to recollect an old tale from his childhood. Humming to himself, the Imperial walked back to his seat, running his hands up and down the lengths of the Elder Scrolls which had been placed in front of him before the realization of his condition. Nodding his head, the elder turned back to the Redguard as he spoke.

"I cannot guarantee you'd be free from harm. Becoming blind is the least of your worries! Scattered across Tamriel are secluded locations known only as Ancestor Glades. There is one in Skyrim, in the Pine Forest. Performing the ritual of the Ancestor Moth within the glade should provide the answers you seek."

Damos turned to Serana, who in turn nodded at him. "Explain this "ritual!" He returned quickly.

"One must carefully remove the bark from a Canticle Tree which will in turn attract Ancestor Moths to you." Picking up one of the Scrolls, Dexion would hand one to the Nord and slide the other to the Dragonborn. "Just make sure enough of the moths are following you, then you shall gain the second sight needed to decipher the scrolls."

"You said carefully remove the bark, correct? How do we do that?!" The Nord vampire asked, her figure moving on the opposite side of the Priest, who turned toward her to answer her question.

"Keeping with tradition is key to the ritual, this is achieved using a specific tool found within the Ancestor Glade, and implement known as a Draw Knife. Every Moth Priest is taught this ritual, but as you can most likely assume, many of us never get a change to perform it...you should consider yourself fortunate if it works for you."

Laughing, Damos rubbed the back of his head. "I definitely hope so. Do you think I need to read them in any particular order?" Standing to his feet, the Redguard nodded to Serana that they would leave immediately, the female returning his nod and rushing away from them to prepare adequately. Pondering on the question, Dexion would hum.

"From what I saw in my vision, the Elder Scroll which foreshadows the defiance of the gods with the blood of mortals is the key to the prophecy." Quickly securing the scroll to his back once again, the Dragonborn readied himself before patting his friend on the back. With a laugh, the younger male might offer a little conversation before he left.

"Thank you, my friend. Don't worry about anything, me and Serana will get underway and I'll read the Elder Scrolls myself. Then we'll be able to find Auriel's Bow." As he turned to leave, Damos was stopped by the Imperial once again, who handed him something from under the table. The Sun Elder Scroll glowed brighter than the two, and the Moth Priest smiled as he handed it to the Redguard, the latter placing a comforting hand on the elder's shoulder before rushing off after his companion, one scroll on his back and the other in hand.

"Good luck, my friend. Let us all hope that you make it in time, for all of Tamriel."

…

On the next day, the two traveling companions found themselves in the city of Falkreath. With some of the tallest buildings in all of Skyrim, the heavily populated city was always bustling with the attendance of hunters trying to earn their wages by downing game in the forests that spanned around the city and throughout the hold. Even with the promise of revelry and the exchange of stories was there, the two vampires found themselves camped outside the city walls, their true nature hidden from everyone. Finishing with her dinner, a large cave bear which had tried to attack them, Serana would wipe her mouth as she spoke to the Redguard.

"So, when we get to the Ancestor Glade, what makes you think that you'll be able to understand the Elder Scrolls when you finally do read it?"

"I actually don't know what I'll do, to be honest." Dropping a heavy sabre cat to his feet, the male would feel his vampiric strength renewed, continuing as he also cleaned his face. "Just trust Dexion was correct..." He cut himself off as he scented the air, his fiery eyes shining as he flashed his teeth in a snarl. "We are not alone!"

True to his words, the Redguard was suddenly struck by a loosed arrow, the shaft of the elven made projectile sticking from his middle. "Kill them both!" A feminine voice yelled at the top of her lungs, giving the cue to five or six bandits, who in turn drew their weapons and rushed the Nord and Dragonborn. Unsheathing his dragonbone sword, the male easily cut through the muscle and sinew of a Breton's chest, unprotected by his fur armor. Serana rushed forward, leaping into the air as she spread out her digits, Vampiric Drain being cast as she sapped the life from a female bandit, locking blades with her opponent in the next instant, which left Damos with the other few that were still standing. Reacting quickly to their timed attacks, the male slashed back and forth with his blade once he saw another bandit draw back his bow to fire once again. Hissing, the Dovahkiin turned, watching the archer fire his bow, only to catch his comrade in the heart, the result of the vampire's swiftness. Using the momentum of his dodge, the Redguard embedded the blade of his sword in the chest of the next bandit, an Imperial who fell to the floor afterward. Grabbing the next enemy, he used his might to lift the female over his head and tossed her into her remaining comrade, the male watching as Serana cut through the jugular of her opponent then.

"Two more?" She asked, sheathing her steel katana after licking the blood from the weapon.

"One for you, and one for me..." He chuckled, looking down at the two cowering bandits as they shouted out in fear at the thought of two vampires feeding on them. Instantly, they rose to their feet and ran back into the forests, their screams still audible as they ran farther and farther away. The two companions were stuck in fits of laughter, although the female ceased her laughing once she thought about something.

"Why would bandits attack us in the forest?"

"Cause bandits attack anyone and anywhere. You can't really predict..."

"No! Something about this isn't right. I had never seen any of those bandits before, but something seemed vaguely familiar, the air about them." Pondering on it a moment, Serana was silent in thought.

Looking at her with his fiery eyes, the male would sigh before speaking. "Once we get to Ancestor Glade and I can read the Elder Scrolls, we'll investigate, okay? But we have to get there first, so let's go, shall we?"

Gathering their things, the two vampires continued on their journey, delving deeper into the forests of the Falkreath hold. Before long, the temperature was dropping rapidly, their half a day journey prolonged because of their altercation with the bandits. It was well into the night when they finally happened upon their destination, a small break in the rock which glowed with light that came from inside. Upon their entrance however, the Redguard was sad to see what he thought would be a beautiful place was only a withered and dead cavern with the corpses of former plants.

"Hmph...! Not very interesting is it?" Serana breathed, crossing her arms as he sighed. "If this ends up being a wasted trip, me and your pal Dexion are gonna have some words when we get back."

Damos didn't know what to do. If there had been an Ancestor Glade there ever, then it had long been forgotten. He felt like weeping, and the realization that he might not end up reading the Elder Scrolls made him angry and desperate. Punching the nearest surface with his powerful fist, his vampiric strength would echo through the small cavern, although something about it didn't feel right. Using his vampiric strength, the male smashed the cave wall to bits, the sound echoing long and far, drawn out noises hitting his ears. "This isn't it! Maybe..." Scraping his nails against the wall, he would follow the drawn out sound of the echoes before having to stop abruptly, his feet poking out at the drop into the Ancestor Glade.

"By Azura! We've found it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes taking in the immense beauty of the area. A large waterfall crashed into a small pond as flora and fauna alike grazed and frolicked through the ancient glade. Pine trees spanned high into the air, and the natural ambiance made the Dragonborn feel at home almost immediately.

"Wow..." Serana gasped, looking up the waterfall to where the twin moons, Masser and Secunda, both moons full and bright shined down into the Ancestor Glade as the two vampires stood there in awe. "Look at this place, no one has been here in centuries! I doubt that there is anywhere else in Skyrim like this! It's beautiful!"

"Just hope that after us, no one has to do the same. I would hate for a beautiful place like this to fall victim to the audacity of the world." Moving down the path, the two traveling companions would come upon a small platform, an upraised formation of rock molded in the shape of a circle sitting peacefully in the center. Floating in the center of the circle was the Drawn Knife, just like Dexion had told them of, the male taking the tool as he looked around. "I assume these are Canticle Trees?" He asked, rubbing his hand against a beautiful tree with blossoming flowers making up its canopy.

"Let's hope so, try the Drawn Knife. Hopefully we can do this sooner than later." The Nord female breathed, watching her friend scrape the tool against the trunk of the beautiful piece of nature, gently rubbing away some of the sweet-smelling bark from the tree. Almost immediately, an Ancestor Moth would land on the Redguard's shoulder.

"Care to hold this?" Handing her the Draw Knife, the Dragonborn would gently walk around the Ancestor Glade, half-way taking in its awesome beauty and collecting swarms of Ancestor Moths, the trilling sound that Dexion had described now constant on his ears as his form was barely visible within the great swarm of insects. Chuckling to himself, the male would reach into his pack and take out the first scroll, the Blood Elder Scroll. Resting in the center of the glade just near the resting place of the Draw Knife, Damos would begin. Bright moonlight shone down onto him as he shook, holding the scroll of ancient blood, his eyes closing before he swallowed his fear and opened it with an almost courageous fury. For a second, nothing appeared before him, but the trill of the moths seemed to make images pass through his head, and before long, the map-like text of the Elder Scroll appeared before him, his eyes glowing brightly as he read its contents. Everything the scroll had recorded since its creation passed through his head was now his knowledge, and the Redguard exhaled as the map-like graph appeared in his eyes even when the scroll was lowered from in front of his face. Taking the next, he would do the same with the Dragon Elder Scroll and Sun Elder Scroll, both reacting with the first's effect on him as he stood rigid with knowledge. So much, a lifetime of learning racing through his mind as a vague resemblance of a Skyrim map appeared before him.

The waterways that cut through the land were easily discernible, but the marked landmarks one would find on the province's map were not there. Now, the moths were swarming before his eyes, and they revealed a more detailed version, the smaller streams and lakes now appearing before him until that star graph appeared under the outline of the map. Glowing filled his eyes even more, and before he could be blinded by the light it was all over, his mind still racing as his fiery eyes glowed with the realization of where Auriel's Bow was. "It's in a place called Darkfall Cave!" He shouted, turning to Serana only to see her on her knees with the blade of dagger poking at her neck.

"Good, thanks for the information, Redguard! Lord Harkon will be pleased!" A female vampire, her eyes as bright as their own, laughed in a maniacal way, her dagger drawing blood from the woman's neck. "Shame, you could have been so much more, Damos!"

"Who are you?! Let her go!" Reaching for his sword, the male was surprised to see that all of his things were missing! His sword, and even his knapsack had been stolen in his trance from the Elder Scrolls. Now, a trio of thralls under the female vampire tore through his belongings, tossing maps and coins aside only to poke their eyes on the sight of two vials of blood. "No! Leave those alone!"

"You've forgotten about poor Serana so soon?! Now now, Damos, you can't possibly be more obliged to save some food instead of your friend's life!" Laughing in her madness, the Volkihar blood-sucker would grab Serana by the hair.

"Hestla! You bitch! Obviously my father can't find the Bow by himself and needs us to do it for him! So he sends you to do the dirty work of getting rid of us too! You were always to fond of my father!" Wrestling herself at the grip Hestla had on her long hair, the Nord female would whimper just a little as the blade of that ebony dagger cut just a little deeper into her neck.

"Shut up, Serana! Lord Harkon does not have time to chase his unappreciative daughter and her pet! He trusted me to do the deed. But first, I think I'll have a drink, rather thirsty!" Reaching for the vials of blood Damos kept, the female would giggle with pleasure as she popped the cork on one of them.

"No! No! Don't drink those!" Jumping at her with a fury, the male would easily lift Hestla above his head and toss her, catching his vials. Making sure they were safely stored away, the male was suddenly tackled by two gargoyles. Hestla's minions held him tightly, and even his vampiric strength couldn't do anything to help. "I'll kill you!"

"You impudent fool! Don't you realize that even though you've just transformed, doesn't mean you can contend with someone who has been a vampire for over a thousands years! But it'd be nice to fight against a shield-brother, once again!" The way she said it told him what she meant, and he only snarled at her in anger.

"You...you were a Companion?! And you gave that up for this!"

"Just like you! All of the Volkihar clan know of your new state of life, Damos! Even Lord Harkon! But he wasn't surprised, he knew that you'd delve into the life of a vampire sooner or later, and he was true. Gave up the life of a mutt! How does it feel, to be powerful all the time instead of just under a full moon?!"

"Be quiet!" His anger fueled his strength, the Redguard smashing his talons through the chest of one of the gargoyles. Ripping through it with his might, the Dovahkiin was quick to finish the other, tearing through it with his teeth. "I don't want to hear you talk about Asra!"

"Oh, is that your puppy?! You probably killed her as you became a vampire, and you'll never see her again!" Hestla's words tore him up inside, and the Dragonborn rushed her, his teeth bared and talons extended to strike. But Hestla was quicker, and she dodged before countering with a swift knee to the gut, Damos grunting in pain until she grabbed his neck and lifted him high above her. "Don't you listen! You can't defeat me! I know the capabilities and the power of a vampire better than you, no matter how much blood you drink, no matter how young you are, I'll always win!" Throwing him to the ground, the male would roll next to Serana, who whimpered at him, fearing his death at the hands of Hestla.

"Damos, just stop! She's right, we can't beat her, she's too powerful!" Crawling toward him, she was stunned to see him palm the twin vials of blood he kept in his knapsack, the male hissing at Hestla as he rose steadily to his feet.

"Hmm, looking for your last drink. Fine, go ahead then!" Laughing, Hestla would charge a powerful shock spell in his hands, the violet colored electricity loud as it cracked between her fingers. Breaking the vials in his hands, the Redguard quickly sucked up the contents of the vials, licking his palms as he growled at her. Keeling over the, the Dovahkiin would groan in pain, his body going into spasms as he shouted in pain, his teeth retracting and nails receding. Serana watched in horror, his vampirisim dying slowly within his body as he roared in pain and anguish, which caused Hestla to look on in wonder. "Did he drink poison?!"

"No...Damos..." Serana breathed, watching her friend rise to his feet as his dark skin regained a lot of color, no longer pale. His pitch black dreadlocks had grown darker with life and his eyes were once again their usual shade of amber. Looking at his palms, feeling the blood run through his veins, the Redguard sighed.

"I'm not a vampire anymore..." He breathed, feeling his face. But he couldn't celebrate long enough before Hestla hit him with a powerful stream of electricity, the current moving through his human body as he was thrown against the Canticle Tree, his body still as she laughed.

"Pity. You've somehow "cured" yourself of your vampirisim, whatever! Don't think that you'll kill me with just your human body!"

"Actually..." Rising to his feet, the Dragonborn was chuckling, his scars and wounds from the blast of magic healing in an instant. "That wasn't human blood, well not entirely anyway."

"How?! What type of sorcery is this?!" Hestla stared at him, watching his amber eyes change from their usual hue to a bright green. "You've tricked me!"

"I have!" Growling, the male's face twisted in its partial transformation, his sideburns growing to double their length and thickness as his nose fell in on itself a little to provide room for his jaws, which had grown quite large and were now full of razor sharp teeth, his canines more pronounced than the others however. Eyes glowing in the dim light of the moons above him, the male would roar with his claws extended.

"You're a werewolf! Bastard!" Drawing her own blade, Hestla would match strikes with him, although the Redguard's movements were much more precise and powerful. Knocking her back with his strength, the Dragonborn grabbed her legs and flung her away from him, sending her crashing into a wall of stone.

"Kill him!" She shouted at her thralls, who rushed him as soon as their master commanded. But even they were no match for Damos, the latter slicing through the first throat right off the back. Landing a kick that smashed against the second's chest, the Redguard grabbed hold of the third's weapon, ripping it from his grasp. Tossing the battleaxe, the Dovahkiin showed his dexterity as he killed the still recovering second thrall, the axehead buried in his back. Reaching back, the werewolf palmed the head of the third, squeezing with all his might. Crushing the last's face into his head, he let the corpse drop to the floor, leaving the lycanthrope and Hestla to face each other, the latter crying with fear as she tried to get away from him, the male walking calmly toward her.

"No! No, don't kill me!" Growling at her, the male stood over her, his long hair covering his face as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Fine...I won't." His words comforted her enough that she closed her eyes, unaware of the steel katana which had now pierced her chest from behind, Serana on her feet and killing the Volkihar vampire with a quick stab. Spitting up blood, Hestla grabbed at Damos' arm, the Redguard roaring at her as he pulled away, leaving her to die from the blood loss rather than the actual wound. Retracting his claws, the male returned to his normal form, his eyes changing back to their usual amber as he felt an inner glow fill his heart. "Hello Asra!" The red-eyed female wolf howled happily in his spirit, feeling her love that they were together again blossom.

"Can I ask you a question...?" Serana asked rather bluntly as she cleaned her blade, sheathing it as she stared at him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Are you okay?! Before, with the Elder Scrolls, I almost you, you didn't move even when Hestla ambushed me and stole your stuff, you went as white as snow!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" He rubbed the back of his head, wondering why she had avoided the fact that he wasn't a vampire anymore. "Is there a problem?"

"I never trusted those damn scrolls! Who knows what they could have done to you! Just look at Dexion! I mean, your eyes they were..."

"Glowing, I know."

"No, when you fought Hestla. They weren't red, like before." Smirking, the Nord female drew closer. "They were green, bright green."

"I don't really understand why that happened, maybe if I..." Flexing his lycanthropic abilities, the male's teeth would grow sharp once more, his eyes bright green once again. Everything else was in order, his claws and teeth were still sharp and ready to kill.

"Green, again."

"Hmm, I'll figure it out later, okay. Let's get to Darkfall Cave, then shall we?!" He smiled at her, his bright teeth returning to normal as Serana laughed at him.

"Fine, let's go mutt!" And with that, the two would leave the Ancestor Glade, happy to get a step closer to finding Auriel's Bow, and saving the world from the Tyranny of the Sun.

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait for the new chapter, but I had to go on vacation with my family, and while I haven't just gotten back, its been a hassle trying to write again, but here's the next chapter! And if you haven't noticed, Damos is a werewolf again! But why are his eyes green?! If you're a frequent reader, maybe you already know Damos' eyes were always red before. If you can guess why his eyes turned green, then good for you~ But I'm gonna explain in the story later, so you'll have to wait. I guess that's it, thanks. Ji-Smith out~!


End file.
